O PREÇO DA SUA PAZ
by Michelli C.J
Summary: Um grande mistério ronda Mick, Josef e Beth. Colocando em prova a grande amizade dos vampiros, e provocando profundas feridas na jovem repórter. Mick fará o possível para devolver-lhe a paz, e Beth fará o impossível para salvar a própria honra.NC-17
1. Prólogo

**Autora(o):** Michelli C.J.  
**Shipper:** Mick e Beth  
**Gênero:** Drama, romance e suspense.  
**Censura:** NC-17 e Alerta a cenas de violência.

**Aviso de Spoiler:** Digamos que minha fic segue à-partir do ep. 13º Fated to Pretend, ou seja, Josh está morto, Maurren também, e Beth ainda continua como repórter. Ok!

**Sobre a fic:** Começo quebrando clichês.. Mas não se assustem! Pego um pouco pesado, inclusive quando chegar nas cenas NC-17. Então quem se impressiona fácil, respeite a censura. Tenho trabalhado muito nessa fic. Procuro resgatar o lado selvagem do Mick, aquele que a gente conheceu quando ele estava com a Coraline (no passado dele). Porém ele terá um ótimo motivo para agir dessa forma. Tenho certeza que todo mundo vai gostar de ver o Mick N-E-R-V-O-S-O. heheheheh

**PROMO:**

**_QUANTO VALE UM FURO DE REPORTAGEM?_**

**_..O preço imposto a Beth era mais alto do que ela poderia imaginar..._**

Um grande mistério ronda Mick, Josef e Beth. Colocando em prova a grande amizade dos vampiros, e provocando profundas feridas na jovem repórter.

Mick fará o possível para devolver-lhe a paz, e Beth fará o impossível para salvar a própria honra.

--

**O PREÇO DA SUA PAZ**

**Prólogo**

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo-se embargada por um sono pesado e estranho. Novamente esforçou-se para despertar, e a impetuosidade do sol atingiu diretamente os seus olhos, atordoando-a.

--O que está acontecendo? – Questionou-se sonolenta.

Moveu-se pela primeira vez, e uma violenta dor a consumiu por inteira.

Após alguns segundos imóvel, finalmente conseguiu acordar, porém era como se escapasse de um sonho muito ruim e sem sentido.

--Onde estou? – Olhou apreensiva para todos os lados, tentando acostumar seus olhos a luz. Seu corpo estava denso, e também sentia umas estranhas pontadas na cabeça, isso era um prenuncio para uma enxaqueca, pensou.

Confusa, percebeu que estava em seu próprio carro, estacionada em um acostamento fora da estrada. Mas que estrada era aquela, e porque estava lá?

Beth novamente tentou se mover, e instintivamente contorceu-se de dor. Era tanta dor, que não conseguia identificar sua origem. Prestou atenção em seu corpo, e chocou-se quando reparou que vestia apenas uma camisa masculina, estava nua por baixo. Começou a se olhar, seus braços estavam feridos, rapidamente passou a se fitar pelo espelho retrovisor: tinha um corte na testa, um arroxeado perto da boca com um pequeno ferimento sangrando nos lábios.

--Meu Deus, o que aconteceu comigo? – Desesperou-se.

A dor alucinante abaixo do ventre a fez paralisar. Ela tocou-se na região externa de suas coxas, e viu seu sangue ensopar seus dedos. Encarou os próprios seios semi-descobertos, e observou uma mordida de vampiro acima da mama esquerda.

Tentou desesperadamente lembrar o que havia acontecido na noite anterior...

Recordou-se vagamente de ter ido disfarçada na festa do magnata Omar Qasim Muhanned , ele era um empresário do ramo do Petróleo. Tinha vindo de Riad da Arábia Saudita para estreitar seus negócios na tão conhecida Cidade dos Anjos. Há meses Beth acompanhou a ida e vinda de Omar Muhanned, da Arábia Saudita para os Estados Unidos, Europa, África, Cuba, e diversos lugares absurdamente suspeitos. Era óbvio que Muhanned estava envolvido em uma máfia ilícita de armas, drogas e prostituição. Era um cara tão quente, que ninguém ousava incomodá-lo. Na Arábia Saudita, recebia o título de sheik, e era muito temido pelos seus modos machistas e enérgicos. Seu palácio guardava um número muito grande de esposas, porém nenhum filho.

Beth tinha certeza que ele era um vampiro. Em Los Angeles ele era conhecido por dar luxuosas festas, repletas de obscenidades e drogas. Era do conhecimento de todo mundo, inclusive a imprensa, a circulação fácil de prostitutas e dançarinas em suas festas, e os escândalos eram incontáveis. O desaparecimento misterioso de muitas dessas mulheres, é claro, ficava por debaixo dos panos.

Ele era um peixe grande, e Beth adoraria apontá-lo como o verdadeiro crápula que era. Precisava ajudar a justiça a acabar com aquele infame, que alimentava o tráfego de drogas e a venda de mulheres contrabandeadas, para virarem escravas do sexo.

Beth conseguiu uma identidade falsa: Sarah Brennon. Inscreveu-se em uma agência de acompanhantes e conseguiu seu passe livre para freqüentar a badalada festa. Claro que ela se disfarçou para ir; colocou uma longa peruca, e virou uma morena de tirar o fôlego, com seus saltos altos, e um ousado vestido vermelho. Vários acessórios para combinar, e em sua pequena bolsinha alguns singelos utensílios de segurança, como um spray de pimenta no formato de um inofensivo batom. Ela também estava grampeada, colocou o gravador que pegou emprestado na Buzz, e o acomodou em seu corpo, já o pequeno microfone ajustou-o entre seus seios.

Beth se recordou de escutar conselhos das poucas pessoas que sabiam que ela insistia em trabalhar nesse caso, foram tantos os que a alertaram para afastar-se, dizendo que não valia a pena. Mas ela fora insistente, essa seria a matéria da sua vida, e também por uma questão de honra, conhecera a fundo a história de Amy Moore, seqüestrada no México e contrabandeada. A jovem de dezoito anos fora vendida a um comércio do sexo na Suíça, morreu em uma tentativa de fuga. Havia sido a própria família da jovem que passara delicadas informações sobre o caso. Beth manteve-se por muito tempo a espreita reunindo informações bombásticas sobre o magnata, quando sentiu que precisaria de provas mais concretas para pegá-lo, atrevera-se a disfarçar-se. Porém não contou com a ajuda do seu fiel escudeiro Steve, e muito menos Mick, não queria envolvê-lo em todos os seus trabalhos, ainda mais agora que eles estavam começando um relacionamento amoroso.

No momento, tudo o que ela lembrava, foi de adentrar no suntuoso salão do hotel Palazzo, imediatamente ela atraiu olhares masculinos para si, como abutres em volta da presa. E lá estava ele Omar Qasim Muhanned, elegantíssimo. Ele tinha uma típica pele morena, proveniente da sua região, os cabelos eram negros, usava um pequeno cavanhaque, e vestia um caríssimo terno Armany. Bebia uma champanhe e conversava com outros companheiros de sua posição. Omar a viu, ele rapidamente desviou seu olhar dos amigos, para pousá-los sobre a deslumbrante dama de vermelho, com seus longos cabelos enegrecidos, e enormes olhos azuis saltando de sua face lívida. Beth havia conseguido o que queria, atrair a atenção do magnata. Agora só bastava ela se recordar o que acontecera depois que ela bebeu seu primeiro drink, não dera-se conta que estava "batizado", esse havia sido o maior deslize dela, o que acabou comprometendo toda sua investigação.

Beth chorou envergonhada, era óbvio que eles descobriram sua farsa, pois agora ela estava no meio de uma estrada, seminua, vestindo uma camisa masculina, e com sua longa peruca negra jogada no banco do lado. Foi então que ela percebeu um pequeno bilhete em cima da peruca, dizia:

"Não continue com isso..."

E agora? O que ela poderia fazer? Se fosse à polícia, ninguém lhe daria crédito, pois ao fazer uma perícia em seu corpo, descobririam na sua corrente sanguínea, álcool e drogas, mesmo que fosse confirmado um estupro, cujo ela não fazia idéia se ocorrera ou não, é claro que o acusado sairia impune, pois ela se enfiara naquela festa de livre e espontânea vontade, usando uma identidade falsa. O que poderia ser considerado um crime diante da polícia, acarretando até um processo por parte de Omar. Definitivamente, sua ousada atitude, lhe gerara conseqüências que ela não poderia calcular no quão, desastrosas eram.

Grossas lágrimas passaram a cair sobre sua face, e um desespero enlouquecedor a invadira, e se tivesse mesmo sido estuprada? E agora, o que iria dizer aos outros, ou para o Mick? Como explicar seus ferimentos..? Sentia-se tão envergonhada pela situação e sozinha, que resolveu guardar tudo isso para si. Não podia contar essa história a ninguém. Decidida, ela se virou e achou um grande casaco preto, cujo ela deixara no veículo alugado na noite passada. Vestiu-o e ligou o carro, pelo menos tinha condições de chegar a seu apartamento sem maiores complicações.

**...O Preço fora alto demais, e a primeira pergunta do mistério será lançada: **

**O QUE ACONTECEU COM BETH? **

**--**

**Autora: Michelli C.J.**

**Mande um comentário para mim: críticas e sugestões, serão bem vindos..**

**Obrigada por ler :)**


	2. Capítulos I e II

**Capítulo I**

**10:35 a.m. **

Depois de muitas horas no volante, finalmente conseguira acertar o caminho de casa. Após estacionar seu carro, reuniu todo o pouco material que havia ficado no automóvel, e rumou para seu apartamento.

Ao por os pés dentro de casa, passou a arrancar com fúria a pouca roupa que vestia. Jogou longe a camisa masculina, arrancou seus brincos e pulseiras, e seguiu para o banheiro. Sentia uma necessidade quase insana de se lavar, queria limpar os rastros de quem quer que tenha ousado tocá-la.

Durante seu banho, chorou, por toda sua dor: a noite passada, Mick, Josh, Maurren. Passou a bucha com ódio, ferindo ainda mais sua pele sensível. Seu sangue fluía de diversos pontos do corpo, tingindo de vermelho toda extensão da água contida na banheira.

* * *

**11:41 a.m.**

Seu reflexo no espelho revelou o tamanho do estrago. Tocou sobre os dois pontinhos acima do peito, porém ela quase caiu para trás quando estranhas imagens invadiram sua mente: _**"... um homem pulou sobre ela, ela só conseguiu enxergar as enormes presas, ferindo-a...". **_

Espantada ela se afastou do espelho, e começou a vestir uma calcinha, sem esquecer de colocar um absorvente, pelo menos tinha uma certeza, ela estava menstruada. Isso era um bom sinal, talvez não tivesse sido violada.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo soar insistente da campainha. Beth saltou assustada, rapidamente vestiu um roupão, e seguiu até a porta, ainda estava descalça e com seus cabelos úmidos.

--BETH!! ABRA A PORTA. – Berrou Mick do outro lado, ele sabia que ela estava lá. Ela não tinha como evitá-lo.

Ela hesitou, ficou parada em frente à porta, pensando em como justificaria todos seus ferimentos?

Mick começou a bater na porta com fúria.

--ANDA BETH, EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ AÍ, SE VOCÊ NÃO ABRIR, VOU IMAGINAR QUE ALGUMA COISA ACONTECEU E IREI ARROMBAR A PORTA. – Disse com toda sua gloriosa voz masculina.

Receosa, a repórter correu em direção a porta e a abriu. Deu de cara com um belo par de olhos verdes a encarando estarrecido. Embaraçada, Beth baixou o olhar.

Por um momento Mick alargou seus olhos, e passou a analisá-la. Mirando para os ferimentos no rosto, o forte cheiro de sangue o envolveu, despertando todos os seus sentidos animalescos, mas não era pela sede de sangue, e sim de pura preocupação, o que teria acontecido? Questionou-se intimamente, aflito.

Mick deu um passo adiante, pronto para embalar a frágil loira em seus braços. A primeira reação de Beth foi a de se afastar, sobressaltanto-se com o movimento brusco dele. Utilizando as vantagens vampirescas, Mick foi mais rápido, e logo envolveu seus grandes braços ao redor dela, apertando-a em um abraço caloroso. Beth tremeu, e deixou que tímidas lágrimas inundassem seus olhos.

--O que aconteceu querida? – Perguntou com uma voz engasgada.

Beth deixou-se ser abraçada. Novamente aquela sensação de segurança a invadiu, fazendo-a se sentir pequena diante daquele gigante de peito largo e aconchegante.

Os olhos de Mick ficaram marejados, e uma onda de ódio se apossou dele, alguém havia ferido a mulher que ele amava, e ele não estivera lá para salvá-la.

--Estive te procurando desde ontem. Liguei para sua casa, seu celular, passei na Buzzwaire hoje, ninguém sabia onde você estava... – Murmurou. – O que aconteceu, quem fez isso com você? – Insistiu.

Beth suspirou e parou um pouco para pensar. Resolveu responder sem olhar para Mick, detestava ter que mentir para ele.

--Eu estou bem. Machuquei-me quando reagi a um assalto ontem à noite.. – Esclareceu tentando se afastar dele.

--Como assim? Como isso aconteceu? Onde você estava? – Interrogou Mick, ansioso por novas informações. – Como era esse cara, diga-me tudo Beth, vou caçá-lo até o fim.

--Mick, estou cansada. Na verdade só gostaria de esquecer isso. – Lamentou, se afastando dele.

Mick a observou caminhar, desconfiado ao vê-la tão deprimida e assustada, essa não era a Beth que ele conhecia, muita coisa estava errada nessa versão que ela contara. Passou a encarar ao redor do apartamento dela. Beth seguiu para a cozinha.

--Mick, vou fazer um café... – Avisou, tentando mudar de assunto.

Mick permaneceu calado, e passou a vasculhar o apartamento guiado pelo cheiro de sangue. Até que se aproximou do banheiro, viu uma camisa azul masculina jogada sob um canto, bastou sentir o cheiro, e percebeu que o dono tratava-se de um vampiro. Viu as muitas manchas de sangue lá. Sangue dela, a sua Beth. Um arrepio de terror percorreu sua espinha, eriçando os pêlos de sua nuca.

Prestou mais atenção e pôde observar um rastro vermelho no chão. Mick tremeu, angustiado. O que teria acontecido, que assustara tanto Beth a ponto de fazê-la ficar calada? Ele procurou guardar bem aquele odor vampiresco, pois quando estivesse frente a frente com ele, não poderia calcular as conseqüências de seus atos.

Mick sentiu seu sangue ferver em suas veias, furioso ele pegou a camisa do chão, praticamente correu para a cozinha em passos largos e profundos. Jogou a peça com desprezo sobre a mesa, e gritou:

--ENTÃO O CARA QUE TENTOU SUPOSTAMENTE TE ASSALTAR, USAVA ESSA CAMISA? ESTOU AQUI IMAGINANDO, EM COMO ESSA PEÇA DE ROUPA VEIO PARAR AQUI, E QUE CURIOSO SABER QUE SE TRATA DE UM VAMPIRO..?? – Esbravejou, caminhando com fúria até Beth, pegando-a pelos ombros e fazendo-a virar-se para ele.

Beth ficou sem reação, Mick ficara apenas dois minutos sozinho na sala, e praticamente desvendara toda a verdade.

--Esse é o problema de namorar um detetive, não dá para esconder nada. – Ironizou chateada, sentindo lágrimas quentes escorrer.

--NÃO TEM GRAÇA BETH, QUERO SABER A VERDADE.. O QUE ACONTECEU NA NOITE PASSADA? – Rugiu impiedoso. Porém ela permaneceu paralisada e quieta.

Irado com o silêncio dela, ele a segurou pelos pulsos utilizando apenas uma mão para imobilizá-la.

--DIGA-ME, POR ACASO ESSE VAMPIRO TE MORDEU? – Tinha certeza que isso havia acontecido, pois sentia o cheiro de sangue fresco, que provavelmente vinha de algum ferimento no corpo dela.

Beth evitou olhá-lo nos olhos, virou seu rosto, entristecida.

Revoltado, Mick a encostou contra o armário, se ela não fosse lhe contar, ele descobriria por bem ou por mal. Exaltado, ele ainda a segurava, e com ira arrancou o roupão dela, bastou desatar o nó e puxá-lo, que a peça escorregou até o chão. Atualmente ele e Beth estavam tentando ter uma espécie de namoro, e ainda não haviam compartilhado nenhuma intimidade maior, e agora ele estava diante da nudez dela. A única peça que restara no corpo esguio, fora a pequena calcinha de renda branca.

Com frieza, ele baixou seu olhar para os seios cálidos, e viu os rastros de uma profunda mordida de vampiro, passou a observá-la com mais atenção, para depois se deter nas outras regiões feridas. Havia marcas avermelhadas, com o exato formato de mãos que se fecharam sobre os braços dela, também enormes hematomas sobre suas pernas, e para completar a cena de terror, fundos arranhões marcavam diversos pontos do frágil corpo.

Beth tremia assustada com as reações explosivas de Mick. Porém em momento algum ela tentou impedi-lo, não tinha nem coragem de mover-se.

A mente de Mick fluía como uma máquina, elaborando hipóteses cada vez mais aterrorizadoras sobre o que teria acontecido com ela. Diante da vulnerabilidade e do frio que ela parecia sentir, ele a puxou para um novo abraço, e a apertou em seus braços com fúria e amor. Sentia-se tão incapaz, e irritado por ver que um mal muito grande se apoderou dela. Ele a aninhou em seus braços, e afagou com gentileza suas costas.

Com amor baixou sua cabeça para depositar um delicado beijo sobre a cabeleira loira, e percebeu quando ela começou a relaxar em seus braços, entregando-se a um choro sentido e convulsivo.

--Eu sinto muito Mick.. – Desabafou. – Foi minha culpa..

--Como sua culpa Beth? ..A não ser que você tenha saído por aí se auto-flagelando, é impossível que seja culpada. – Declarou fazendo-a encará-lo.

--Acabei provocando toda essa situação, na minha sede em conseguir uma história, paguei um preço muito alto. Imagino ter sorte por estar viva, pois de acordo com os fatos, muitas mulheres não tiveram a oportunidade de escapar com vida.

--Ouça-me Beth, quero que me conte tudo? – Pediu com gentileza.

Beth soluçou desesperada, e então revelou:

--Não posso.. – Disse em fio de voz.

--Porque não pode, tem alguém a ameaçando? – Inquiriu preocupado.

--A questão é que não me lembro de tudo.. está tudo embaralhado na minha cabeça, eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu comigo. Oh Mick, estou com tanto medo..

--Vem aqui querida, confie em mim.. – Novamente ele a abraçou. Só que dessa vez ele passou a sentir o contato da delicadeza da pele nua. – Melhor você descansar. – Sugeriu.

Mick se abaixou para pegar o roupão, e a ajudou a se vestir.

--Não eram nessas condições que eu gostaria de aparecer nua para você. – Brincou Beth, para quebrar o silêncio de ambos.

--..Então você não percebeu que tudo isso não passou de um pretexto meu, para te ver sem roupa?! – Debochou, observando-a com seus olhos cheios de amor. – Venha, vou levá-la para a cama.

Mick a acompanhou, e a fez se deitar, cobrindo-a em seguida.

--Mick, não me deixe sozinha, por favor.. – Implorou fragilizada.

Mick se aproximou e deitou na cama, ficando em cima de todas as camadas de lençóis e cobertores que a envolvia. Abraçou-a, vendo-a fechar os olhos, sentindo-se atraído pelo calor que o corpo dela emanava por sobre as mantas. Nunca os dois compartilharam tanta intimidade como hoje.

Ele ouviu quando as batidas do coração dela diminuíram e sua respiração soou mais profunda. A assistiu repousar, enquanto percebeu as próprias lágrimas nublando sua visão. Mick não era bobo, notou que os ferimentos de Beth sugestionavam algo muito além de um espancamento, e muito próximo a um estupro. Ele estremeceu ante tal possibilidade, e a trouxe para mais próximo dele. Nem percebeu quando sua face se transformou em monstro, e um rugido escapou do interior de sua garganta.

..Ele estava profundamente furioso...

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**"_..ela podia sentir o hálito ruim dele sobre si, era tão podre como todo o resto.. O sujeito engravatado, a firmou pelos pulsos e a obrigou entrar naquele recinto. Era um quarto luxuoso, ela ficou espantada com a grandeza e a beleza que aquele lugar ostentava, mas não tinha tempo para pensar nisso. Sentia uma necessidade absurda em se esforçar para manter a clareza do seu raciocínio, pois estava tonta pela forte embriagues. Por alguma razão, o homem estava nervoso, a empurrou com brutalidade contra a cama. Beth caiu sobre a maciez de lençóis de seda negros. Ela se virou, tentando focalizar a face do agressor, mas ele lhe desferiu um tapa no rosto.."_**

--NÃOOOOO... – Despertou agitada, e quando menos esperava foi envolvida pelo aconchego do corpo de Mick.

--Hei, eu estou aqui. Ficará tudo bem.. – Murmurou docemente, ele estava lá, em momento algum ousou se levantar daquela cama.

Beth soluçou, apavorada.

--Não Mick... Não ficará tudo bem.. – Argumentou quando refletiu sobre sua pequena lembrança. Se ela fora forçada a entrar naquele quarto, tudo indicava que talvez ela tivesse sido mesmo violentada.

--Beth, olha pra mim.. – Pediu com brandura. – Não sabemos exatamente o que aconteceu, mas a partir de agora, eu quero que saiba que você estará segura..

Ela encarou os olhos verdes, e logo se sentiu amparada pela calma que ele lhe transmitia.

--Precisa me contar tudo o que puder se lembrar.. Vamos começar pelo princípio, ontem quando você saiu de casa, para onde foi?

--Fui para o hotel Palazzo, era lá que eu encontraria meu alvo: Omar Qasim Muhanned.

Mick olhou-a surpreso. Ele conhecia pelos tablóides o figurão árabe, e tudo mais de pobre que estava relacionado a ele.

--Existem indícios que além de Muhanned comercializar Petróleo, ele contrabandeia mulheres, armas e drogas. – Apressou-se Beth em acrescentar.

--Eu já escutei muitas coisas a respeito dele. Mas essa de tráfico de mulheres é novidade.. – Refletiu Mick admirado. – E como você se apresentou a ele, como repórter? – Indagou.

--Não, Omar jamais falaria qualquer coisa comigo se eu me apresentasse dessa forma. Fui à festa no papel de acompanhante, Sarah Brennon. – Explicou-se, fazendo Mick abrir a boca, chocado.

--Isso com certeza justifica o vestido vermelho e a longa peruca negra, que estão jogados no sofá. – Lembrou Mick.

--É, uhm... – Concordou Beth sem graça, envergonhada ela tentou prosseguir: - ..eu me lembro de ter conseguido atrair a atenção dele. Mas só depois de tomar alguns goles do meu drink, foi que percebi que estava batizado com drogas. É por isso que ocorrem tantas barbaridades naquelas festas, lá é um antro aberto para drogas e prostituição.

--Sim.. - Confirmou Mick, sentindo-se muito assustado com a declaração dela. – Na verdade, as festas dele são marcadas por orgias sexuais. – Comentou pigarreando.

Beth baixou sua cabeça, sentindo suas lágrimas inundar seus olhos.

--Beth eu preciso saber.. – Começou a dizer Mick, colocando a pequena mão entre a sua. - ..eles tocaram em você?

Beth se retraiu, tirando sua mão de Mick, e levantando-se com rapidez. De repente sentiu uma urgência em ficar longe dele, e principalmente longe do seu olhar.

Mick se levantou e procurou se aproximar devagar, enquanto a observava olhar para um ponto distante em direção a janela.

--Mick, neste momento você sabe o mesmo que eu.. – Respondeu pensativa. - ..tudo o que eu sei, é que hoje de manhã acordei sozinha dentro do meu carro, estava seminua, machucada, e vestia aquela camisa azul. Ao meu lado estava à peruca preta, um bilhete mandando eu parar com a investigação, e todo o resto dos meus pertences jogados no banco de trás. – Chorou. – É só disso que me recordo. Depois de ter tomado aquele maldito drink não sei o que fizeram comigo.. mas, como você sabe, a indícios de que eu possa ter sido... – Beth não conseguiu terminar sua frase.

Os olhos do detetive também ficaram úmidos de pura angústia. E quando ele percebeu que Beth estava a ponto de desmoronar pelo próprio desespero, Mick correu e a amparou em seus braços. Com delicadeza, ele passou a aplicar beijinhos morno por toda a face molhada de sofrimento.

--Eu descobrirei a verdade, e acabarei com todas as pessoas que estão envolvidas nisso. – Disse emocionado. - Farei qualquer coisa, e pagarei qualquer preço para conseguir devolver sua paz. – Ele capturou os lábios dela com ardor. - ..Porque enquanto você sofrer, não poderei ter paz...

* * *

**Autora: Michelli C.J.**

**Mande um comentário para mim: críticas e sugestões serão bem vindos..**

**Obrigada por ler :)**


	3. Capítulos III e IV

**Capítulo III**

Josef estava sentado em seu escritório, e como em poucas vezes, ele mantinha-se sério e com uma expressão sombria. Concentrado, prestava atenção em tudo o que Mick relatava.

--..e depois de despertar sozinha no meio da estrada, ela retornou para casa sem lembranças da noite anterior. – Finalizou Mick, após fornecer minuciosos detalhes.

--E vocês dois acham que o culpado por tudo, inclusive o "possível" estupro, seja o figurão Muhanned? – Indagou Josef.

--Tudo indica que sim. – Respondeu Mick incerto.

Josef mostrou-se pensativo por um tempo, para depois acrescentar:

--Estou.. bem surpreso. – Comentou devagar.

--Com o que? – Mick ergueu uma sobrancelha.

--Não é do feitio de Muhanned, hum.. estuprar.

--Isso não precisa ser um hábito para um louco tomar esse tipo de iniciativa. – Observou Mick. -..digamos que ele tivesse levado Beth até um quarto, e suponhamos que ele começasse a tocá-la. Beth reage, ele fica frustrado, os dois lutam, e ele perde a cabeça. Para piorar, ele descobre que ela está grampeada, e a obriga contar a verdade. Irritado faz o que quiser com ela, e por alguma razão resolveu deixá-la sair com vida. – Cogitou Mick.

--É uma boa hipótese. Mas eu ainda não acho que Muhanned foi o autor da brutalidade.

--Posso saber por quê? – Desconfiou Mick ao notar Josef tão seguro.

--Ahh, você não vai levar Beth ao hospital? – Desconversou Josef.

--Ela não quer ir, e também acredita que se fizer uma ocorrência só piorará as coisas, e ainda fará com que Omar a desacredite frente à polícia, porque no laudo constaria que na corrente sanguínea havia álcool e drogas, sem contar que ela entrou na festa com uma identidade falsa.

--Sim, com certeza ele usaria isso contra ela, a desmoralizaria diante de todos, tornaria essa situação duplamente pior. A melhor maneira de derrubá-lo seria seu ponto mais frágil, que é o envolvimento com o tráfico, seja de mulheres, drogas ou armas.

Mick gesticulou um sim, para depois adotar uma expressão fechada assistindo o pôr-do-sol pela janela do edifício.

--E como ela está? – Quis saber Josef seriamente preocupado.

--Está aos pedaços.. – Murmurou. – Ela nem pretendia contar para mim a verdade, se eu não a tivesse flagrado naquelas condições, imagino que tão cedo não saberia dessa história, não pela boca dela.

Os olhos de Mick encheram-se de ódio.

--Preciso descobrir a verdade.. – Disse Mick. - ..e pegar quem quer que esteja envolvido nessa história. Vou matá-los..

--Omar Muhanned é vampiro. – Alertou-o Josef.

--Beth também acredita nisso. E a marca da mordida, só sustenta ainda mais minhas suspeitas quanto à culpabilidade de Muhanned.

Josef assentiu:

--Qual será seu primeiro passo? – Perguntou curioso.

--Passei alguns dados à Logan, agora aguardo um retorno. Ele vai invadir a rede do Hotel Palazzo, preciso da lista na íntegra dos convidados presentes nessa festa, e seria fantástico descobrir se às câmeras de seguranças do salão de festa estavam ligadas.

--Seria uma informação e tanto. – Admitiu Josef com um olhar ausente.

Mick o encarou longamente estranhando a reação do amigo.

--Preciso ir agora, falaremos mais tarde. – Despediu-se Mick, mal humorado.

O detetive afastou-se, deixando o amigo envolvido por devaneios.

Josef se ergueu aturdido, serviu-se de uma generosa taça de wisk puro. Brevemente irritado ele pegou o telefone, bastou clicar em uma tecla de atalho para o telefone começar a discagem rápida.

--Hamona? – Falou Josef, assim que escutou o soar da voz feminina.

--Josef, já disse para você não ficar me ligando. – Resmungou a mulher do outro lado da linha.

--Não tenho interesse em frivolidades, sua estúpida. – Iniciou arrogante, conseguindo a atenção desejada.

--Desculpe querido, é que como você sabe, eu preciso manter a discrição. – Argumentou manhosa. – O que aconteceu?

--O que aconteceu é que vocês são um bando de incompetentes, se tivessem agido como eu sugeri... – Afirmou exasperado, pausando para pensar. - Mick vai começar uma investigação, e eu não me responsabilizo pelas conseqüências. Estou fora do negócio.

--O QUÊ? – Gritou histérica Hamona, porém ela não teve mais tempo de discutir, pois escutou o forte baque do telefone sendo colocado bruscamente no gancho.

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**21:05 p.m.**

Mick entrou no apartamento de Beth, não foi necessário bater, pois ela lhe fornecera uma chave reserva. Após fechar a porta atrás de si, não precisou ver, para saber que Benjamin Talbot estava por lá.

--Beth. – Ele a chamou, para avisá-la de sua presença.

--Mick, estamos no quarto. – Respondeu Beth.

O sangue do detetive mais uma vez subiu e borbulhou. Aborrecido ele caminhou até o outro cômodo para descobrir que Beth e Talbot compartilhavam de uma refeição, ambos em cima da cama. Beth estava sentada, envolvida por cobertas, enquanto Talbot se encontrava ao seu lado, por cima dos lençóis, ele havia até mesmo tirado os sapatos.

--Oi Talbot, você parece bem à-vontade. – Alfinetou nervoso.

O promotor devolveu a ele um sorriso buliçoso, e comentou:

--Desculpe, mas eu trouxe comida chinesa apenas para dois.

--Pode enfiar essa.. – Começou a dizer Mick irritado, porém Beth o interrompeu.

--O Mick detesta comida oriental. – Interveio ficando vermelha.

Mick caminhou até a cozinha em passos pesados, jogou na mesa toda a documentação que ele havia pegado com Logan. Enfurecido, ainda gritou:

--ENTÃO VOCÊ RESOLVEU CONTATAR A POLÍCIA? - Questionou obviamente incomodado.

Mick ouviu passos atrás de si, e ficou frente a frente com Talbot.

--Na verdade ela não me procurou. – Esclareceu o promotor, igualmente encolerizado. – Essa tarde Carl recebeu uma ligação de outro departamento da polícia, informaram a ele que receberam um contato "anônimo" de uma mulher bastante insistente. Ela passou o número de uma placa de carro, e alegou que iríamos encontrar um corpo lá.. – Talbot fez uma breve pausa para observar a expressão gelada de Mick. - ..Carl investigou, descobriu que o carro era alugado, e chegou ao nome de Beth Turner. Quando ele viu que se tratava de Beth, passou o caso para eu verificar pessoalmente..

--Eu não pretendia ser tão óbvia, tentei alugar o automóvel com o nome de Sarah Brennon, porém a burocracia era muito grande, e eu não tenho tantos documentos falsos. – Defendeu-se Beth com um sorriso travesso.

--Eu perdi as contas de quantos crimes você cometeu nessa pequena brincadeira. – Revidou Talbot lançando-lhe um sorriso carinhoso.

--Beth é melhor você se deitar. – Sugeriu Mick gentil.

--Também acho. – Concordou Talbot.

--Vocês não precisam esconder nada de mim. – Murmurou Beth ficando brava.

--Não pretendemos esconder nada. – Apressou-se em dizer Mick.

--Mas você precisa ficar em repouso. – Completou Talbot.

--Certo, vou dormir.. - Cedeu impaciente, mas precisava admitir a si mesma que estava cansada. - Fiquem à-vontade.

Beth se afastou em passos lentos, e isolou-se em seu quarto. Mick e Ben entreolharam-se carrancudos.

--Se você não a levar nem que seja a uma clínica particular amanhã, eu mesmo o farei. – Ralhou Talbot rudemente. – Pensei que você estivesse sempre cuidando dela. – Atacou-o.

Mick estreitou os olhos, furioso. Por consideração a Beth que estava enferma, ele tentava se conter para não dar um murro no promotor.

--Não se preocupe, eu já tinha planos de levá-la a algum lugar, mesmo que seja amarrada.

Talbot assentiu.

--Descobriu alguma coisa? – Perguntou erguendo o olhar para a pasta deixada sobre a mesa.

--Vou verificar alguns documentos. – Respondeu Mick inseguro se devia ou não compartilhar suas descobertas com ele. – Precisamos encontrar o autor da ligação anônima. Alguém foi testemunha, e essa pessoa viu o suficiente para acreditar que Beth estava morta. – Acrescentou estratégico, ao se recordar do telefonema.

--Sim, já mandei rastrearem a ligação, espero possuir esses dados amanhã. Ah, também ordenei o reboque do carro, para a perícia dar uma olhada. – Informou. – Precisamos trabalhar juntos, só assim conseguiremos chegar a uma resposta o mais rápido possível.

--Estou com uma lista imensa contendo os nomes dos convidados. – Revelou Mick.

--Interessante! Isso representa uma lista de suspeitos.

--Mas será um longo trabalho de filtragem. – Alertou o detetive. – Temos mais de duzentos convidados, e podemos levantar mais de cem pessoas trabalhando: entre garçons, músicos, dançarinas, seguranças, faxineiros. É muita gente.. – Disse desanimado.

--Eu gostaria de uma cópia dessa lista. – Pediu Talbot. – Agora vou indo.. Hum, se Beth precisar de qualquer coisa, por favor, não hesite em ligar.

--Ok. – Concordou enciumado.

* * *

" _**--**__**Quello che una bella ragazza – Insistia em dizer-lhe o sujeito alto. Ele tinha uma pele muito clara, e intensos olhos azuis. O forte sotaque italiano era sempre muito presente. **_

_**--Bambina, não se assuste, ainda não dominar o idioma. - Explicou-se sorrindo. Ele parecia muito impressionado com a beleza dela.**_

_**Ela tinha uma certeza, sentia-se tonta, o salão inteiro parecia girar. E suas sensações estavam três vezes mais fortes, tinha a impressão que a música dos violinos estava dentro de sua cabeça, exatamente como as altas gargalhadas dos supostos cavalheiros a seu redor, ou as risadinhas de algumas jovens. Em determinado momento da festa, essas mesmas meninas passaram a circular seminuas, ou apenas de lingeries. **_

_**--Bella, non sia timido. – Sussurrou o italiano, se aproximando dela – Não ficar tímida.. – Arriscou dizer em sua língua.**_

_**Beth sentiu quando ele pousou uma enorme mão sobre seus ombros nus. Teve a impressão que vomitaria a qualquer instante, tamanha sua repulsa por ele. Porém precisava ficar firme, pois apesar de sua embriagu**_**e**_**s, ainda estava representando ser outra pessoa, mas até quando resistiria**_**?**

_**Uma belíssima mulher chegou nesse momento, em passos firmes e soberanos. Pelo jeito estava zangada, Beth viu quando a deslumbrante loira, começou uma calorosa discussão com o homem, ela dominava muito bem o idioma italiano. Depois de perder as estribeiras ela deu um estalado tapa no rosto dele.**_

_**O Italiano se afastou enfurecido, em seguida a bela loira se virou para Beth, e repetiu um doloroso tapa em sua face. Beth caiu, sentindo o mundo inteiro rodar. Ao erguer seu olhar viu quando um homem absurdamente familiar se aproximou da mulher e pegou-a pelos pulsos com rispidez. De novo a tempestuosa loira parecia discutir, mas Beth encontrava-se grogue demais para compreender aquela conversa. Com sua raiva mais contida a mulher virou-se dizendo:**_

_**--Mocinha, fique longe do meu marido. – Rosnou agitada. – Evan, tire essa garota da minha frente. – Ordenou para um sujeito grandalhão, que a todo o momento só ficara observando tudo, parecia um segurança. **_

_**Beth viu quando o homem alto e forte se aproximou dela com cara de poucos amigos. Ele a pegou, desprovido de qualquer cuidado. Beth relutou contra a força dele, e ele a obrigou segui-lo."**_

**--**

**0****2:52 a.m.**

Acordou assustada, seu corpo inteiro estava banhado de suor, tanto que ela umedeceu sua calça e sua regata branca, igualmente como o restante da roupa de cama. Ela levantou-se trêmula.

Apavorada correu procurando por Mick, estava com muito medo, não queria ficar sozinha, ainda tinha a impressão de ouvir as vozes daquela tumultuada festa, incluindo a voz mansa do Italiano, ou o som estridente da irada loira. Observou Mick sentado sozinho na cozinha, verificando alguns papéis.

Beth passou a estudá-lo sob aquela luz suave, ele parecia cansado, porém estava ali, disposto a encontrar qualquer coisa para ajudá-la. Mick muito consciente da silenciosa presença feminina virou-se de braços abertos. Beth correu para aquele colo, ela o abraçou, e o apertou.

--Mick foi horrível.. horrível.. – Disse perturbada, como se estivesse presa em um delírio.

Mick sentiu o corpo dela molhado de suor, e a percebeu quente demais.

--Tudo bem, já passou. Agora ninguém mais lhe fará mal. – Anuiu gentil. – Beth, acho que você está com febre. Deveria ficar na cama. – Advertiu.

--Não quero mais dormir, as imagens daquele lugar ficam invadindo minha mente. Eu não quero me lembrar... – Choramingou.

Mick a pegou no colo, e a levou até a cama. Ao tocar no leito pôde senti-lo quente e principalmente úmido. Os próprios cabelos dela nesse momento começaram a grudar em seu rosto de tão molhados, e sua face encontrava-se corada demais.

--Você está com febre.. – Comentou preocupado.

--Mick. – Ela o chamou, sentia-se longe, porém consciente de tudo. – ..Tinha um italiano, ele não sabia falar direito o inglês, e também tinha uma loira muito bonita, ela é casada com ele. – Apressou-se em dizer com medo de esquecer o estranho episódio.

--Certo querida, prometo que não esquecerei dessas informações. – Tentou tranqüilizá-la. – Agora você precisa colocar roupas secas, acha que consegue fazer isso? – Mas Beth o encarou como se Mick pertencesse a outro universo.

Ele olhou as profundezas daqueles olhos azuis, e o próprio coração se apertou, estava sendo tão terrível vê-la frágil e machucada. Com cuidado ele depositou um beijo em sua face, para depois se levantar e buscar por roupas secas.

Procurou pegar a primeira coisa que viu pela frente, e lá estava uma camiseta. Isso com certeza bastaria.

--Beth, tira essa blusa você precisa trocar de roupa. – Falou suavemente, mas ele a viu presa em uma redoma de vidro, nesse momento parecia que ninguém poderia alcançá-la. – Beth. – Insistiu. – Vou te ajudar ok. – Disse enquanto seus dedos desceram docemente até a maciez do tórax dela, quando ele fez menção de erguer a peça de roupa, Beth reagiu furiosa.

--NÃOO... SAI.. – Ela o chutou, e jogou-se no chão horrorizada, confundida entre o presente e o passado. Imagens em flash-backs invadiram sua mente:

"_**Um homem grandalhão passou a persegui-la, ela correu por entre corredores que pareciam labirintos, eram longos, e confusos. Finalmente conseguiu encontrar uma saída, aquelas enormes escadas com certeza a levariam para algum lugar. Precisava ir embora dali, antes que descobrissem sua farsa. Foi quando ela sentiu as mãos do troglodita sobre si, era um homem tão grande e encorpado, que a fazia lembrar um gorila. Tentou se desvencilhar dele, porém ao fazer um movimento incerto, escorregou e passou a rolar o restante do colossal de degraus..**_** "**

Mick tentou se recuperar do forte golpe que levou no abdômen.

--Beth, sou eu Mick.. – Mas era como se sua forte alucinação a tivesse carregado para as profundezas da escuridão. – Eu a vingarei Beth.. – Refletiu Mick com sua mente carregada de ódio.

* * *

**Autora: Michelli C.J.**

**Mande um comentário para mim: críticas e sugestões serão bem vindos..**

**Obrigada por ler :)**


	4. Capítulos V e VI

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**09:07 a.m.**

Depois de uma longa noite assistindo o sono de Beth, Mick conseguiu descansar algumas horas, ele cochilou vencido pelo cansaço em uma poltrona no quarto dela.

Ao despertar, viu a cama vazia. Ergueu-se assustado, buscando-a. Foi quando a encontrou fazendo café, ela havia tomado banho, nesse momento vestia uma calça de moletom cinza e uma blusinha justa branca. Estava adorável, com os cabelos molhados caindo em sua cintura, e encardindo um par de meias brancas ao recusar-se a usar chinelos.

--Uhn, Mick você está aí. – Disse sorridente. – Nossa, você parecia exausto quando eu acordei, acho que te dei muito trabalho né?! – Disse Beth, enquanto caminhava até a geladeira e retirava um pacote de sangue.

Mick tomou a liberdade de trazer seus próprios suprimentos, pois não sabia quanto tempo pretendia ficar ao lado dela.

--Honestamente, fiquei preocupado. – Considerou Mick sem se mover. – Você teve febre essa noite e delirou bastante, diante das circunstâncias, não me restam alternativas a não ser levá-la ao médico.

Ele ainda a observou despejar o conteúdo da embalagem em um copo, e servi-lo da forma mais natural possível, até redargüir sobre o assunto:

--Mick, pensei que a gente já tivesse discutido isso. – Comentou levemente preocupada com a possibilidade de ser examinada.

--Beth nós não temos nem noção da seriedade dos seus ferimentos, precisa ser examinada, e deveria ter ido ao hospital ontem. Mas vou procurar levá-la em uma clínica particular para evitarmos maiores aborrecimentos, geralmente eles são mais discretos. – Assegurou.

Beth concordou meio a contra gosto. Porém Mick a viu permanecer de cabeça baixa por mais tempo do que gostaria.

--O que foi? – Perguntou preocupado.

--Eu tive algumas recordações ontem..

--Sim, você falou algo sobre um Italiano, e uma loira.

--É, também tinha um cara enorme que me perseguia, e aí eu rolei as escadas e perdi a consciência. – Mick abriu à boca espantado, e Beth prosseguiu tranqüila: – Tive a impressão que foi nesse momento que eles descobriram minha verdadeira identidade, pois senti a peruca cair.

--Vou anotar isso, é mais uma peça do quebra cabeças. – Afirmou Mick enquanto sentava-se à mesa e escrevia a informação em um bloco de notas.

Beth prestou atenção em todo o restante do material que estava sobre a mesa.

--O que é isso Mick? – Quis saber enquanto sorvia uma golada de café.

--É uma lista das pessoas presentes na festa, desde convidados a funcionários. Temos um bocado de políticos aqui, e pessoas bastante importantes.. – Comentou. - ..a cada minuto, fico mais surpreso com os nomes que estou encontrando.

--Você deveria descansar, precisa repousar no freezer, está muito abatido agora. – Anuiu Beth mudando de assunto, quando reparou na expressão fatigada dele.

Mick concordou com a cabeça, mas nesse momento não pretendia ceder ao cansaço, tinha muitas folhas ainda para examinar. Muitas pessoas ali eram conhecidas, e a maioria delas carregava uma bagagem pesada no que se referia a ilegalidade. Após terminar de trabalhar em uma folha, Mick se dirigiu à próxima, porém sentiu o chão se abrir quando leu o primeiro nome.

--Não pode ser verdade.. – Balbuciou surpreso. – Definitivamente não pode ser verdade. – Repetiu enquanto passava pela segunda vez os olhos naquele nome. Seus olhos marejaram de dor, e ele sentiu seu corpo invadido por uma dose muito alta de adrenalina.

Beth observava a reação perplexa de Mick, e refletiu se deveria ou não perguntar o motivo. A campainha tocou, e ela se afastou em passos suaves para atender.

Ao abrir a porta, deu de cara com Josef parado, segurando um chumaço de rosas vermelhas. Vê-lo ali, com seu familiar sorriso, despertaram-lhe lembranças assustadoras. Beth sentiu seu corpo enrijecer, e sua mente a transferiu novamente para aquela noite sombria.

"_**..--Que tal deixar a garota em paz! Eu tenho certeza que ela não deu em cima do seu marido, aliás, ele é que é um pervertido e não para de assediá-la. – Interveio Josef com um olhar severo**__. _

_**Ele estava impecavelmente vestido, e parecia mais sério do que o habitual. A loira ficou furiosa quando sentiu ele apertar seus pulsos e discutir com ela. **_

_**--**__**NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ DEFENDENDO ESSA PROSTITUTA?!**__** – Gritou fora de si. **_

_**--Pare de fazer cena Hamona. Coloque a garota em um táxi e a mande embora, isso dará um fim em toda sua insegurança. – Respondeu impaciente, porém em momento algum alterou o tom de sua voz.**_

_**Batendo seus saltos, Hamona se afastou dele. **_

_**--Mocinha, fique longe do meu marido. – Rosnou agitada. – Evan, tire essa garota da minha frente. – Ordenou para um sujeito grandalhão..."**_

Finalmente Beth compreendera aquela visão. Aflita ela retornou a realidade, porém a cena a seguir provocou-lhe devastadores arrepios.

Mick passou por ela feito um raio e agarrou Josef pelo colarinho. Lançou a Josef um olhar homicida, ao mesmo tempo em que praguejava palavrões:

--MALDITO... MIL.. VEZES MALDITO.. PENSEI QUE FOSSE MEU AMIGO, MAS ME TRAIU... COMO PÔDE?? – Berrou feroz, sua face se transformou em monstro, e ele soltou um urro enfurecido.

Josef também se transformara, porém não reagiu. Mick desferiu-lhe um forte murro em seu rosto, fazendo-o cair e sangrar, com seus lábios feridos.

--Mick eu sei que você está nervoso... – Tentou se defender. Porém o detetive começou a chutá-lo.

Josef conseguiu se desviar de alguns golpes se apoiando no chão, passando a cuspir sangue.

--..É, você aprendeu direitinho. – Afirmou enquanto olhava com ironia para Mick.

--NÃO PERDE A PIADA NÃO É MESMO JOSEF? TRAIDOORR.. – Blasfemou.

Mick sentiu vontade de acertá-lo da forma mais bruta e impiedosa possível, no entanto, não conseguiu. Estava profundamente decepcionado, mas não conseguia agir pelos próprios instintos, mirou em Josef, mas desviou seu soco para a parede, atingido-a com ódio causando um baque ensurdecedor, apoiou-se na mesma desolado.

Foi quando sentiu as pequenas e delicadas mãos femininas tocá-lo em seus braços. Mick estava ofegante, e tinha seus olhos vermelhos de raiva.

--NÃO BETH.. – Rugiu.

--Mick, Josef tentou me ajudar.. eu me lembro.. – Disse suavemente.

Mick a olhou de esguelha, com uma expressão confusa.

--Não precisa mentir para defendê-lo...

--É verdade, assim que vi Josef, uma lembrança ficou mais clara para mim.

Josef começou a rir.

--Primeiro você bate para depois perguntar.. – Falou erguendo sua mão para que Mick o ajudasse a se levantar.

Mick o fitou por alguns segundos, até ceder ao impulso de ajudar o amigo.

* * *

**10:09 a.m**

Os três reuniram-se à mesa da cozinha, e Beth havia relatado com tristeza, tudo o que pôde se lembrar sobre a presença do Italiano, Hamona, e Josef.

--Você sabia o tempo inteiro, viu Beth lá. – Acusou Mick nervoso.

--É, bem.. eu tenho alguns vínculos com Muhanned. Estava fechando um acordo de, bem.. – Gaguejou quando sentiu o olhar pesado de Mick. -.. Armas.. – Confessou.

--Existem formas legais para se comprar isso. – Disse Mick.

--Sim, porém não as sofisticadas, se é que me entende.

--Como assim? – Questionou Beth.

--Muhanned tem um bom arsenal para eliminação de vampiros, entre outros materiais.. Eu só queria me atualizar, e me prevenir. – Justificou-se.

--Sabia do tráfico de mulheres? – Perguntou Beth.

--Ahh, sim.. Hamona chegou a me oferecer, porém eu recusei a compra. Achei aquele negócio um tanto ultrapassado.

--Porque Josef? – Acusou-o Mick emocionado referindo-se a Beth. – Bastaria ter me ligado, e eu teria corrido até lá.

Josef se ergueu nervoso.

--NÃO TIVE A INTENÇÃO DE DEIXAR QUE MACHUCASSEM A BETH. – Gritou. - Quando eu cheguei naquele salão vi uma morena deslumbrante falando com Muhanned, porém não a reconheci com o olhar, e sim com o cheiro. Logo percebi que ela estava disfarçada, e que planejava alguma coisa contra Omar. Entretanto ela estava bem, só um pouco grogue, imaginei que tivesse exagerado na dose.

Beth baixou o olhar, envergonhada.

--A respeito da lembrança dela.. – Começou a dizer Josef, recordando-se da versão que Beth contara sobre sua lembrança com o Italiano, a loira e ele. – Bem, aquela havia sido a segunda e última vez que eu trombara com Beth na festa. Foi então que eu flagrei Hamona dando um tapa no próprio marido, e depois desferindo outro golpe em Beth. Foi aí que eu interferi, puxei Hamona de canto e discuti com ela, sugeri que ela mandasse Beth embora em um táxi. Só naquele momento que eu tive uma clara certeza de que Beth não estava nada bem. Aí o Evan, capanga da Hamona e do Antony..

--ESPERA!! Quem é esse Antony, eu vi esse nome em algum lugar? – Perguntou Mick.

-- Antony Giolli é o Italiano, marido de Hamona Giolli. – Esclareceu. -.. Então, eu pensei que o capanga deles, Evan, fosse colocar Beth em um táxi.

--Que horas eram? – Quis saber Mick, pois ele estava traçando um perfil de pessoas, relacionando horários, precisava saber de tudo.

--Uma hora da manhã talvez.. Nesse horário, metade dos convidados haviam ido embora, restando somente às pessoas mais próximas do árabe. É nessa hora que a festa realmente começa, muitos homens subiram acompanhados para os quartos. – Afirmou Josef. – Eu realmente não sabia que Beth estava em apuros. Sinto muito Beth. – Finalizou pegando a mão trêmula entre a sua para dar um suave beijo.

Mick se afastou com os olhos vermelhos, sentia-se traído pelo melhor amigo. Mesmo sabendo que Josef tentara ajudar Beth, sofreu com a falta de honestidade dele, quando o havia procurado no dia anterior.

--Mick.. – Josef o chamou, posicionando-se bem perto dele. Quando ficaram frente a frete, falou comovido: - Perdoe-me!

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

**Clínica do Doutor Marc Travis & Associados**

**11:43 a.m.**

--Mick eu disse que estou bem, não precisava me trazer aqui. – Reclamou pela décima vez.

--Foi o próprio Talbot que recomendou, ele disse que é especializada em vítimas de.. – Mick se calou, diante do olhar magoado de Beth. – Enfim, essa clínica trabalha com várias especialidades, você poderá passar com clínico geral, ginecologista, ortopedista, psicólogo, entre outros. Será necessário fazer uma bateria de exames, para ver se está tudo bem com você. – Explicou quando terminou de estacionar.

--Mas eu sei que está tudo bem comigo. – Retrucou teimosa enquanto via Mick sair do carro, sem lhe dar ouvidos.

Beth entrou em passos vacilantes, olhou ao seu redor, e viu muitas mulheres, somente mulheres. Mick começou a passar as informações de Beth para a recepcionista, enquanto ela encarava os rostos aparentemente tristes de algumas jovens sentadas. Prestou atenção em especial, em uma garota de aproximadamente vinte cinco anos, ela tinha óbvios ferimentos em seu rosto, e usava roupas largas e de mangas compridas, apesar do calor. A repórter logo imaginou que ela estava escondendo as feridas, porém quem iria curar as feridas da alma?

Beth encolheu-se, esse estava sendo o maior pesadelo de sua vida, ela manteve seu olhar perdido em um ponto distante, até sentir uma enorme mão entrelaçar-se a sua. Respirou aliviada, ao sentir-se tão protegida.

--Mick, vá descansar.. Quando terminar, eu pego um táxi para minha casa. – Sugeriu reparando no olhar fatigado dele.

--Nem pensar, ficarei esperando por você.

Em seguida uma enfermeira apresentou-se a ela.

--Senhorita Turner, o doutor Travis a aguarda no consultório, acompanhe-me, por favor. – Disse com uma voz suave.

Beth suspirou resignada, e a seguiu.

Ela foi orientava pela enfermeira a tirar toda sua roupa, e ficar vestindo apenas uma camisola, cuja se fechava com um laço na sua nuca.

Travis era um médico já de idade avançada, os fios brancos dominavam grande parte de uma cabeleira que um dia fora loira. Seu rosto era marcado por traços nobres e gentis. Ele lhe sorriu, como a um pai que olha pela filha.

Beth reparou na plaquinha que estava em cima da mesa com os dizeres: "Dr. Marc Travis cirurgião ginecologista, especialidades em Oncologia, Mastologia e Psicologia". Olhou ao redor da sala, observando uma decoração elegante, com diversos quadros ao redor, alguns de paisagens, barcos, e em especial um belo retrato de uma jovenzinha loira e sorridente abraçada a ele.

--Que menina bonita. – Elogiou Beth, simpatizando-se.

--Sim, é minha filha Clara, aos quinze anos de idade foi estuprada e morta, quando estava em uma festa. Por isso eu direcionei minha clínica a mulheres que sofreram algum tipo de agressão. – Respondeu o médico com um olhar carregado de dor. – Espero estar contribuindo positivamente a esse mundo tão triste.

--Lamento por sua filha. – Disse Beth baixando o olhar, chocada.

--O senhor Talbot, explicou-me seu caso. – Disse Travis com delicadeza. - Só a examinarei quando você se sentir pronta. Se quiser podemos conversar sobre como você está? – Sugeriu.

Beth assentiu nervosa.

--Bem, a princípio eu não tinha planos de procurar ajuda.. – Limitou-se a responder apenas isso, sentindo-se momentaneamente rebelde.

--Eu compreendo, é normal as mulheres sentirem-se constrangidas. Mas você precisa pensar em uma coisa: a culpa não foi sua. Não precisa ficar envergonhada.

Beth refletiu sobre as palavras dele, porém não conseguia parar de se culpar, fora ela que se enfiara no "ninho de ratos", e como esperava, encontrara muita sujeira. Insatisfeita com o rumo da conversa, ela ponderou:

--Acho que estou pronta para o exame. – Afirmou insegura, querendo evitar aquela conversa.

--Ok, continuaremos nossa conversa depois. – Garantiu o doutor.

Em instantes uma enfermeira saiu da sala que se conectava ao consultório e levou Beth até a sala de procedimentos. Ajudou-a subir na mesa e a posicionou...

* * *

**14:03 p.m.**

--Hei, o que você acha de irmos para minha casa? Assim eu descanso um pouco, e você pode ficar no sofá. – Iniciou Mick para quebrar o pesado silêncio. Desde que ela saíra daquela sala de exames, não dissera uma só palavra.

--Uhum.. – Concordou sem encará-lo, nesse momento ela estava mais interessada em olhar para qualquer coisa que não fosse ele.

--Você deve estar com fome, vou comprar alguma coisa antes. – Insistiu em puxar conversa.

--Tá.. – Murmurou distraída.

Mick a observou, ela havia ganhado um pequeno curativo na testa, e sua mão esquerda estava enfaixada, o médico comentou que ela estava fisicamente bem, e que seus ferimentos eram superficiais, exceto pela leve luxação no pulso, porém alguns dias com a mão imobilizada seriam o suficiente para ficar melhor. Sobre a confirmação do estupro, o médico não dissera nada para ele.

Depois do detetive fazer uma rápida parada, e comprar um hambúrguer e refrigerante para ela. Eles seguiram para o apartamento.

Ao chegarem, Beth correu para o sofá tirou seus sapatos e ficou encolhida. Mick caminhou devagar, sentiu-se perturbado por vê-la tão vulnerável, a vontade que tinha era de pegá-la em seus braços, enche-la de beijos quentes, e dizer repetidamente que ele a protegeria para sempre. Mas, ele permaneceu distante, e respeitou o espaço que ela demonstrou precisar. Ele depositou o lanche dela em cima da mesa, buscou por uma manta e a cobriu. Beth parecia ter dormido instantaneamente.

Cansado demais para pensar, ele subiu para repousar em seu freezer.

Assim que Beth percebeu que o ambiente ficara quieto o suficiente, concluiu que Mick já estava dormindo. Ela se levantou devagar, e caminhou pela casa, precisava se lembrar onde Mick escondia algumas peças, digamos "necessárias".

Circulou bastante por todo aquele andar, e mexeu em vários lugares, mas sempre tendo o cuidado de devolvê-las no lugar. Vasculhou mais um pouco, até erguer seu olhar para os livros. Sim, eram naquelas estantes que Mick escondia. Correu e tirou alguns livros, passou a mão sobre a peça para sentir se havia um fundo falso, e descobriu. Depois de bisbilhotar bastante, Beth encontrara todo o tipo de material para a boa sobrevivência de um vampiro. Havia compartimentos para documentos, outros para estacas, alguns continham bizarrices cuja ela nem imaginava a utilidade. Até finalmente encontrar..

--Achei!! – Pronunciou em um sussurro. Retirou a pequena caixa, abriu-a e lá estava uma colt 45, e balas de prata. Foi criada para ser a principal pistola das forças armadas dos Estados Unidos. Era um pouco ultrapassada, ou talvez muito. Refletiu Beth, porém ela não estranhou que Mick a conservara, já que ele estivera na segunda guerra mundial. – Vai servir. – Afirmou com um sorriso diabólico.

Rapidamente ela guardou a caixa vazia na moderna estante, retornou os livros lá, e correu para guardar a pistola e as balas em sua bolsa. Ela não sabia quando agiria, nem tinha tanta certeza quanto ao seu alvo, porém estava decidida, precisava fazer aquilo, em nome dela, e em nome de todas as mulheres que perderam a vida de graça, ou foram vendidas como se fossem simples objetos.

Animada e otimista com seu plano, Beth sorriu e deitou-se um pouco, precisava repousar.

* * *

**Autora: Michelli C.J.**

**Mande um comentário para mim: críticas e sugestões serão bem vindos..**

**Obrigada por ler :)**


	5. Capítulos VII e VIII

**Capítulo VII**

**19:01 p.m.**

O som estridente do aparelho de celular arrancou-o do seu mais profundo repouso. Mick acordou em um salto, e pegou o aparelho que soava irritantemente.

--Alô.. – Disse sonolento.

--Vejo que não tem dormido bem. – Comentou Talbot sarcástico. – Como está Beth? Eu liguei na casa dela, e ninguém atendeu.

--É porque ela está na minha casa... – Afirmou Mick rabugento - ..Enfim, ela está melhor, na medida do possível..– Respondeu incerto, procurou sair do freezer queria ver se estava tudo bem com ela.

--Certo, já fizeram a perícia no carro, está limpo. Porém tenho boas novas, consegui o número da ligação anônima, e também tenho um nome: Jenny Stuff.

--Fácil assim? – Questionou Mick surpreso. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele tentava conciliar a conversa, procurava se vestir, acabara de colocar a calça jeans, e passou as mãos pela manga de sua camisa preta com pressa. Dirigiu-se as escadas sem se importar por estar descalço ou com a camisa aberta.

--A ligação veio de uma pequena floricultura na west trinta e cinco, a loja está no nome da Stuff. E sabe o que é melhor? – Perguntou retoricamente Talbot. – Essa Jenny Stuff está na lista de empregados do evento. Com certeza ela nos dirá algo muito importante. – Disse animado.

--Quer dizer que ninguém foi investigar? – Perguntou enquanto olhava ao redor do apartamento. Beth não estava no sofá, pelo menos ela havia comido parcialmente o lanche. Concluiu reparando na metade de um hambúrguer abandonado sobre a mesa.

--Você está muito ocupado? Preciso resolver uma papelada, e não posso ir agora, por isso estou ligando.

--Sem problemas, eu vou. – Mick caminhou até o escritório, e Beth também não estava lá. Ele aproveitou um papel para anotar o endereço e o nome da mulher que Talbot passara.

--Ok, ligue-me depois. – Pediu Talbot. - Até logo.

Mick desligou, e ficou intrigado. Onde estaria Beth?

--Beth!! – Chamou-a, estava começando a se preocupar. Porém ele a sentia lá, toda sua fragrância estava impregnada em cada cantinho do seu apartamento, tornando seu lar muito mais acolhedor.

Na dúvida começou a farejá-la, se ela estivesse por ali, ele a encontraria. Seguiu para o andar de cima, guiando-se por seu faro. Até descobrir que ela estava no terraço, foi quando finalmente a viu sentada bem próxima do parapeito, ela parecia curtir um pouco a brisa fresca que a envolvia.

--Hei, você me assustou, pensei que tivesse sumido. – Brincou ao se aproximar dela. - ..E você está muito perto do parapeito.. – Resmungou sentando-se ao lado da bela loira.

--Tá bom "papai", mais alguma reclamação? – Revidou sorrindo e revirando os olhos.

Ela parecia diferente, refletiu Mick observando-a longamente, parecia mais feliz. Aproveitando-se do seu novo estado de espírito falou:

--Só mais uma exigência, fica mais perto de mim? – Pediu manhoso, ansioso por um contato mais próximo.

Ela estranhou o pedido, pois eles já estavam até se encostando. Disposta a retribuir todo o carinho que ele vinha lhe dando nos últimos dias, Beth pulou no colo dele com um sorriso maroto na face.

--Assim está melhor? – Questionou com um olhar vivo.

Mick soltou um gemido de prazer, ao sentir o calor do corpo dela sobre ele. Ela se remexeu gostoso em seu colo, e o laçou pelo pescoço puxando-o para um beijo íntimo e molhado.

Ela viu que ele estava com a camisa aberta, e aproveitou para fazer suas mãos passearem por aquele corpo forte e malhado. Mick entrelaçou seus dedos nos fios loiros, e pressionou a nuca dela, forçando-a a um beijo mais intenso e ardente. Ele estava feliz por essa nova proximidade dela, era um sinal positivo. Beth estava se esforçando para se recuperar logo.

--Eu imagino que você queira saber sobre a consulta de hoje... – Iniciou Beth, interrompendo o beijo.

--Só se você quiser me contar.

--Eu e o Dr. Travis, tivemos uma conversa interessante. – Afirmou contente. – Ele me fez pensar muito, gostei dele.

Mick continuou a fitando, perdido no horizonte azul dos seus olhos.

--Estou começando a ficar com ciúmes. – Cochichou em seu ouvido, brincalhão.

--Oras Mick, ele é um velhinho.. – Riu Beth. – Hum, mas pensando bem, você é bem mais vovô que ele. – Debochou.

--Mas ele não tem os meus encantos. – Respondeu orgulhoso mostrando-lhe o abdômen malhado e perfeito.

A repórter sorriu alegre.

--É bom te ver sorrindo. – Comentou Mick pegando a mão dela e dando um suave beijo.

--O Dr. Travis ajudou bastante, eu me sinto mais confiante.. – Argumentou. - Primeiro fiquei com raiva, mas passou. Agora vejo que ele tem razão.. Não vou me colocar no papel de vítima, preciso resistir e superar isso tudo. E quanto mais cedo eu tentar, mais cedo conseguirei. – Considerou otimista, distraída ela se recordou da arma e do seu plano. Tinha que admitir: sua sede por vingança, era o que mais a impulsionava a se recuperar rapidamente.

--E eu estarei sempre a seu lado. – Ressaltou convicto.

Beth baixou o olhar, e tentou voltar ao delicado assunto.

--Bem.. sobre o... você sabe.. – Gaguejou. – É praticamente certo que seja lá quem tentou tocar em mim, não teve sucesso. Travis disse que eu devo ser bem "durona". – Beth riu, e Mick a acompanhou no sorriso. - ..reagi o suficiente para deixar o agressor bem zangado. Deve ser por isso que estou tão arranhada.

Mick sentiu-se profundamente aliviado, como se um muro de concretos tivesse sido retirado dos seus ombros, sentia-se assim não por ele, mas por Beth, esse tipo de violência era imperdoável. Ele a beijou sensibilizado, confundido por um turbilhão de sentimentos, entre: raiva, anseio, culpa. Motivado pelo momento, insistiu no que sempre afirmava a Beth:

--Tenha confiança. Nós vamos pegar todas as pessoas que estão envolvidas nisso. – Alegou fazendo-a encará-lo. – Talbot ligou, passou os dados de nossa "provável" testemunha, vou investigar isso agora.

--Eu também vou! – O olhar de Beth se iluminou diante daquela informação.

--Não Beth, precisa descansar.

--Nem pensar, dois dias de molho foram o suficiente para mim. – Falou se erguendo e correndo em direção a escada.

Mick sorriu, era bom vê-la novamente com energia e disposição, mesmo que fosse para investigar seu próprio caso.

* * *

**20:04 p.m.**

--Veja Mick, estão fechando a floricultura. – Apontou Beth assim que chegaram.

Mick se apressou para estacionar o carro, e correu até a loja.

--Estamos fechando senhor. – Disse uma jovem.

--Mick St. John, detetive. – Ele mostrou para ela suas credenciais. – Preciso falar com Jenny Stuff.

--Tudo bem Molly, deixe-os entrar. E você já pode ir para casa, pois está tarde. – Interveio uma voz, vindo do fundo da loja.

A garota abriu espaço, deixando Mick e Beth entrarem, para em seguida ela mesmo ir embora.

--TCCCHHHAUUUU SENHORA STUFF. – Gritou a jovem acaloradamente.

Ao se aproximarem puderam ver uma senhora de meia idade, quase escondida atrás de um balcão com várias pastas a sua frente empilhadas. Ela encarou-os apreensiva, forçando seus olhos para enxergar por cima dos próprios óculos.

--É a Senhora Jenny Stuff? – Indagou Mick.

--Infelizmente sou eu, por acaso estou com problemas detetive? – Perguntou saindo de trás do balcão, ficando frente a frente a ele, com seu jeito simples de agir.

--Ontem uma informação anônima muito importante partiu desse lugar, e precisamos saber se foi realmente a senhora a autora dessa ligação.

Jenny por um momento ficou em silêncio, desviou seus olhos de Mick, para encarar Beth que tentava espiá-la por trás do detetive.

--Sabemos que está envolvida, senhora Stuff. Você era funcionária do evento. – Afirmou Mick impaciente ao ver o interesse dela por Beth.

--Eu pensei que estivesse morta.. – Finalmente respondeu, enquanto apontava para Beth. – Você está bem jovenzinha?

Beth apenas gesticulou um sim com um leve movimento de cabeça.

--Se sabia de alguma coisa porque não foi à polícia? – Inquiriu Mick sentindo sua raiva aumentar.

--Tentei ajudar como pude, não queria me expor.

--Você tem uma floricultura e, no entanto, trabalhava naquele evento, o que significa isso, a loja é apenas uma "fachada" para esconder a sujeira? – Acusou-a Mick.

--NÃO, CLARO QUE NÃO.. – Sobressaltou-se, sentindo-se completamente ofendida. – Olhe ao seu redor detetive, estamos no subúrbio, e isso aqui é uma floricultura falida, por isso sempre que posso procuro fazer uns "bicos" para aumentar minha renda. Estou cadastrada em uma agência de eventos, para trabalhar como copeira, faxineira, ou qualquer coisa que renda um dinheiro a "mais". A agência enviou-me para esse evento no hotel, naquele antro de "perversidade". Se eu soubesse que seria daquele jeito jamais teria ido. – Reclamou.

--Então você realmente me viu, sabe o que eles fizeram comigo? – Questionou Beth saindo de trás do Mick.

--Não exatamente, recebi uma ordem para ir até o quarto daquele Árabe grosseirão..

--Omar Muhanned. – Disse Mick.

--Isso mesmo.. – Confirmou a senhora. – Fui até lá para levar uma pasta que ele havia esquecido no salão de festa. Um homem abriu a porta para pegar a pasta, mas não era o árabe, era um homem alto, muito bonito e com intensos olhos azuis.

--É Antony Giolli, o Italiano. – Completou Beth.

A mulher deu de ombros, o homem não abrira a boca, ela não tinha como saber se era ou não estrangeiro.

--Não sei, ele não falou comigo. Mas o árabe de repente apareceu, e disse para eu esperar, pois eles iam conferir se a pasta estava de acordo. Em momento algum eu entrei no quarto, porém a porta estava aberta, foi aí que vi você, sentada na cama chorando. Percebi que estava machucada, e você me olhou, e tentou me dizer alguma coisa.

Beth sentiu-se arrebatada para aquela cena:

"_**--Ajude-me, por favor... – Sussurrou, pois não tinha forças para gritar. Seu rosto estava ferido, e ela sentia seu corpo inteiro doer, talvez por causa da queda na escada. **_

_**Podia visualizar a sua frente, Omar, Antony e uma funcionária do hotel. O olhar de Beth e o da mulher se cruzaram, e Beth clamou desesperada.**_

_**--Ajude-me.. – Sua voz falhava pela exaustão. **_

_**Muhanned viu que ela despertara o interesse na mulher de meia idade. E encostou a porta, impedindo que a mulher continuasse a visualizá-la.**_

_**Beth olhou para si mesmo, seu vestido estava parcialmente rasgado e sujo. E ela continuava com aquela sensação de embriagues. Logo, uma forte vertigem a envolveu fazendo-a debruçar-se na cama..."**_

--Beth você está bem? – Deveria ser a oitava vez, que Mick repetia aquela pergunta. Não conseguia parar de encarar aquela face sem cor.

A repórter piscou de repente, e percebeu Mick e Jenny a sua frente.

--Menina, beba este copo de água, lhe fará bem. – Dizia, enquanto estendia o copo para ela.

Beth imaginou ter ficado muito tempo "ausente", pois nem sequer se recordava de ter visto a mulher pegar a água para ela beber.

--Obrigada. – Respondeu aceitando a água. – Estou bem Mick. – Disse sem graça. – Por favor, senhora Stuff prossiga, precisamos saber o que aconteceu depois. – Pediu com brandura, ainda impressionada com sua última recordação.

--Bom, eu perguntei se estava tudo bem com a senhora, e falei que poderia chamar ajuda. Entretanto o Árabe garantiu que estava tudo ok, disse que você havia bebido demais e levado um tombo, mas não necessitava de cuidados médicos. Então ele deu para mim uma nota de cem dólares e agradeceu meu serviço.

--Cem dólares para ficar calada. – Comentou Mick. - Que horas eram quando isso aconteceu? – Interrogou.

--Por volta de duas e meia da madrugada, eu acho. Todos os convidados haviam ido embora, somente alguns homens permaneceram no hotel, eles tinham reservado quartos, e subiram acompanhados de algumas garotas de programas. O pessoal da limpeza já estava até arrumando algumas coisas do salão de festa.

--E como você soube do número da placa do carro? – Questionou desconfiado.

--Por volta das cinco horas, talvez. Eu estava saindo do hotel, foi quando vi um homem grandalhão carregar ela completamente inconsciente. Foi uma situação que eu considerei muito suspeita, pois ele a cobriu com um lençol branco, eu pude ver marcas de sangue fresco manchando o lençol, ela parecia bem ferida. Por isso concluí que estivesse morta. E ele ainda saiu pelos fundos do hotel, isso me deixou mais desconfiada. Foi então que uma mulher loira apareceu, ela estava o tempo inteiro no evento, foi umas das organizadoras da festa.

--Sim, Hamona Giolli. E o tal grandalhão deve ser o capanga, é Evan Kawel. – Acrescentou Mick entusiasmado com o relato.

--Não sei, eu não os conheço. – Justificou-se Jenny. – Somente vi quando a loira o ajudou a colocá-la no banco traseiro, ela tirou o lençol, e jogou lá um vestido vermelho, e alguns outros pertences. Depois seguiu para um carro esporte, enquanto o sujeito grandalhão assumiu o comando do carro popular. Anotei a placa do carro, e ontem quando eu criei coragem para ligar, fiz a ligação anônima para a polícia.

--Fez muito bem Senhora Stuff. – Encorajou-a Mick. – Seu relato está sendo muito importante. A partir de agora, você será uma testemunha em potencial, por favor, não saia da cidade e procure colaborar conosco. Nós vamos continuar com as investigações, e se considerarmos que a senhora corre algum perigo, vamos integrá-la em uma programa de apoio as testemunhas. – Orientou-a. – Esse é o meu cartão, se precisar de qualquer coisa, não hesite em ligar.

Jenny pegou o cartão.

--Obrigada senhora Stuff. – Agradeceu Beth sorrindo.

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

**Apartamento de Mick St. John**

**08:45 a.m**

_**Suspeitos:**_

_Omar __Qasim Muhanned "O Árabe" __**Principal suspeito**_

_Antony R. Giolli "O Italiano"_

_Evan Kawel – Envolvido ( capanga dos Giolli's)_

_Hamona Giolli – Envolvida ( Esposa de Antony)_

_Josef Konstan - Envolvido_

--Como assim, Mick? ...Josef está na sua lista de suspeitos? – Inquiriu Beth, erguendo uma sobrancelha, duvidosa.

Mick permaneceu por alguns segundos calado. Sentado à mesa do escritório, avaliava os nomes, enquanto tinha uma zangada Beth a seu lado, com suas mãos na cintura.

--Josef mentiu uma vez sobre o assunto, eu simplesmente não posso ignorar que talvez ele esteja escondendo outras coisas. – Disse com um semblante frio.

--Estamos falando de "Josef". – Repetiu indignada.

--Precisamos considerar todas as hipóteses Beth. – Insistiu encarando-a.

--Nesse caso, acho que você está sendo muito paranóico e sangue frio, daqui a pouco vai dizer que Josef poderia também ter me atacado. – Afirmou revoltada.

--Talvez tenha, quem sabe? – Redargüiu desconfiado. – VOCÊ FOI MORDIDA POR UM VAMPIRO, OU PENSA QUE EU ESQUECI DA ENORME MORDIDA SOBRE SEU SEIO? – Gritou furioso.

--Mick.. – Beth se aproximou dele colocando suas duas mãos no rosto gelado, colocou-se tão próxima que Mick podia sentir a respiração dela sobre ele. – É Josef, praticamente seu irmão. Ele jamais faria qualquer coisa para me machucar, muito menos algo que pudesse atingir diretamente a você.

Mick parou de encará-la para observar novamente a lista. Após alguns segundos de reflexão, riscou o nome de Josef. Sentiu um imenso alívio ao fazer isso, já era ruim trabalhar num caso tão difícil e pessoal como esse, pior ainda ter que considerar seu melhor amigo como suspeito.

Beth sorriu ao ver a atitude dele.

--É isso aí, esse é o nobre Mick que eu conheço. – Afirmou afagando os cabelos levemente encaracolados do detetive.

_**Suspeitos:**_

_Omar __Qasim Muhanned "O Árabe" __**Principal suspeito**_

_Antony R. Giolli "O Italiano"_

_Evan Kawel – Envolvido ( capanga dos Giolli's)_

_Hamona Giolli – Envolvida ( Esposa de Antony)_

--Omar Muhanned, é meu principal alvo, é o "chefe" dessa rede de tráficos. – Acusou Mick melindrado.

--Tem certeza Mick? Eu sei que ele é muito suspeito, mas será que não existe alguém por trás dele? Antes eu também o considerava o chefão, mas por alguma razão começo a desconfiar disso.

--Tudo aponta para ele. Tanto como chefe dessa máfia como também o responsável pela violência da qual você foi submetida. – Argumentou. – Não podemos esquecer da mordida que você levou, isso é uma grande evidência contra Omar.

--Ele não era o único vampiro lá. – Disse Beth, Mick a encarou confuso.

--Agora você está se contradizendo, por acaso acusa Josef? – Indagou.

--Não, claro que não. Nem passou pela minha cabeça.. Só estou dizendo que lá com certeza tinha mais vampiros.

--Todas as suas lembranças e os relatos, tanto de Josef como de Stuff, nos mostra um círculo fechado: Omar, Antony, Evan e Hamona.

--Antony e Hamona, não são vampiros.. Mas será que Evan é? Poderia ter sido ele que me atacou, afinal, várias vezes eu fui vista com ele. – Supôs Beth.

--Pode ser..- Considerou Mick distante. – Preciso conversar com Josef sobre isso.

--E eu preciso ir.. – Avisou Beth de repente. Ela pegou sua bolsa e olhou o relógio, inquieta. Havia combinado de se encontrar com Ben na porta do prédio de Mick.

--Como assim "ir"? – Perguntou erguendo-se com toda sua majestosa altura, ficando diante de uma destemida Beth.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, sem se sentir intimidada.

--Ben vai passar aqui. Eu não te falei ontem? – Comentou com um olhar ingênuo.

--NÃO – Proferiu sonoramente Mick, obviamente insatisfeito.

--Hum, nós vamos a um "lugar" primeiro, depois almoçaremos juntos. Pretendo atualizá-lo de tudo... – Explicou sem encará-lo.

--Ontem à noite eu já o atualizei quando retornamos para casa. Mas que "lugar" é esse que vocês vão? – Questionou apertando seus olhos.

Beth ficou em silêncio, até escutar a campainha.

--A campainha.. – Disse, tentando fazer Mick esquecer o assunto.

--É eu ouvi, são Talbot e Josef. – Anunciou após sentir o cheiro.

Beth correu para pegar o controle da porta, abrindo-a em seguida. Quase caiu para trás gargalhando, quando flagrou Ben e Josef ambos se encarando. Josef como sempre, tinha um sorriso debochado nos lábios, e ao ver Beth por lá, cumprimentou-a com um gesto de cabeça. Não esperou pelo convite para entrar.

--Nossa Josef, caiu da cama? – Brincou Beth, estranhando vê-lo de pé tão cedo.

--Infelizmente para alguns assuntos não há horários.

Beth sorriu e depois olhou para Talbot.

--TCHAUUU MICK. – Gritou sem dar maiores explicações, e já foi saindo em seguida.

Mick e Talbot se olharam hostilmente.

Talbot lançou um sorriso cínico, e depois acenou um "tchau". Mick o fuzilou com o olhar, observando-o pousar uma mão sobre as costas de Beth e a acompanhar na saída.

Josef se divertia.

--Há há há, parece que ele acabou de roubar sua garota! – Zombou, com seu humor inabalável.

Mick suspirou alto, e transferiu seu olhar homicida a Josef.

--Qual é amigo, onde está o seu bom humor? – Replicou Josef animado.

* * *

**FORCE – Academia e Clube de Tiros.**

**10:17 a.m.**

--ESSA É UMA SIG-SAUER P-220. – Explicou Talbot empunhando a arma. Ele precisava gritar para se fazer entendido, já que ambos usavam protetores para os ouvidos, e dividiam o espaço com mais alguns atiradores. – PEGUE-A COM FIRMEZA BETH, AO ATIRAR A FORÇA DO TIRO LHE IMPULSIONARÁ PARA TRÁS. – Avisou.

--PODE DEIXAR, EU SEI O QUE FAZER COM ISSO. – Bradou com segurança, enquanto mirava seu inimigo de papel apontando diretamente para a cabeça. Após se concentrar um pouco e respirar fundo, atirou.

O som do disparo nem de longe a assustou, ela permaneceu digna e firme no seu lugar. Suas bochechas ficaram levemente róseas, foi então que abriu os olhos e viu que seu alvo fora atingido, exatamente onde queria.

Talbot segurou o riso ou pelo menos tentou, após um esforço sobre-humano explodiu em uma gargalhada divertida.

Diante do desembaraço e bom humor dele, Beth relaxou e igualmente começou a rir.

--CONFESSO QUE FIQUEI IMPRESSIONADO. – Anuiu Ben, tentando se recompor. –PARA UMA MULHER QUE NÃO TEM O HÁBITO DE MEXER COM ARMAS, ATIROU DE OLHOS FECHADOS, E AINDA CONSEGUIU ACERTAR AS REGIÕES BAIXAS DO ALVO... ESTOU REALMENTE MUITO IMPRESSIONADO.

--A PRINCÍPIO PRETENDIA ATIRAR NA CABEÇA, MAS PENSEI.. – Sorriu descontraída.

--JÁ PRATICOU TIROS ANTES? – Indagou, sempre lembrando de gritar.

--JOSH ME TRAZIA AQUI ÀS VEZES, ELE COSTUMAVA A DIZER QUE ERA BOM PARA RELAXAR.

--SIM, É UMA DAS FORMAS PARA RELAXAR – Concordou malicioso.

Beth sorriu, depois ajeitou novamente o protetor para os ouvidos, arrumou seus óculos de proteção, e continuou a praticar..

* * *

**Autora: Michelli C.J.**

**Mande um comentário para mim: críticas e sugestões serão bem vindos..**

**Obrigada por ler :)**


	6. Capítulos IX e X

**Capítulo IX**

**12:23 p.m.**

Após o exercício de tiros, Talbot e Beth se acomodaram em um restaurante popular na própria Academia. Enquanto aguardavam a refeição, mantiveram-se entretidos em uma conversa sobre o caso.

--Mick tem quase certeza que Omar Muhanned é o mandante do tráfico. – Introduziu Beth.

--E você não concorda com ele? – Perguntou Ben, sorvendo uma golada de refrigerante.

--Tenho minhas dúvidas, não sei. – Respondeu alheia.

--As ligações de Muhanned estão grampeadas, mais cedo ou mais tarde conseguiremos algo de mais concreto a respeito do tráfico. Vamos pegá-los Beth. – Afirmou confiante.

Beth assentiu.

--Mudando de assunto. – Iniciou o promotor curioso. – Confesso que essa história de praticar tiro ao alvo deixou-me intrigado. Realmente quis fazer isso para "relaxar"?

Beth parou um pouco para pensar, olhou cabisbaixa para seus próprios talheres, e até começou a brincar com um garfo. Quando resolveu responder:

--Na verdade, eu só gostaria de não me sentir mais.. tão indefesa. – Respondeu em um murmúrio.

--Tem muitas pessoas ao seu redor zelando por sua segurança, ainda assim sente-se ameaçada? – Inquiriu preocupado.

--Não é isso.. eu queria saber me defender, ter um pouco as coisas sob controle, entende? – Ela o encarou com seus enormes olhos azuis brilhando. E se lembrou da Colt 45 em sua bolsa, seu olhar ficou parado e distante.

--Nem sempre temos tudo sob controle Beth. – Respondeu Talbot com gentileza, acarinhando a mão miúda abandonada sobre a mesa.

Beth concordou chateada. Em seguida a garçonete chegou trazendo a refeição.

--Ai que ótimo, estou faminta. – Disse abrindo um sorriso.

Talbot concordou, e então perguntou:

--O que fará depois daqui?

--Vou encarar meu novo chefe na Buzz, está na hora de voltar a trabalhar. – Respondeu rindo.

--É a melhor das terapias. – Brincou Ben.

* * *

**Parque Central**

**17:35**

--Tem certeza que você já se sente melhor? – Questionou Steve, a quarenta e cinco segundos do tempo para começar a filmá-la.

Beth encarou-o nervosa. Ela havia fornecido a Buzzwaire um atestado médico, alegando problemas de saúde. Claro que ela não mencionou o ocorrido nos últimos dias. O atestado inclusive levava a assinatura do atencioso doutor Marc Travis.

Agora ela estava diante de uma câmera respirando fundo para falar sobre um homicídio. Uma jovem fora encontrada morta no parque central de Los Angeles. O simples fato de se tratar de um caso envolvendo uma vítima feminina, morta pelas prováveis mãos masculinas, fez Beth tremer...

--Beth... Beth.. - Sussurrou Steve desesperado. - Você já está no ar há dez segundos. Estamos ao vivo!! – Choramingou baixinho.

Nunca em toda sua carreira jornalística Beth travara no ar. Exceto por hoje.

--..Estamos ao vivo no Parque central.. – Ela pausou para respirar, sentindo-se nervosa. - ..onde uma jovem de aproximadamente vinte anos foi encontrada morta com um tiro no peito, seu corpo já se encontrava em avançado estado de decomposição, e foi abandonado..

De repente Beth sentiu-se arrancada da realidade. Era espantoso perceber as artimanhas do subconsciente para pregar peças. Como uma palavra podia transportá-la para o céu, ou lhe carregar para o inferno: ..Beth sentiu-se enviada para uma realidade nebulosa..

"_**..Viu-se abandonada em uma enorme cama, forrada de lençóis de seda negros. Teria apreciado aquela luxúria toda, se não fosse pelas assustadoras condições na qual se encontrava. **_

_**Era ele, Omar Muhanned, se aproximando dela, faminto. Ele olhou para os seios lívidos e macios. Sua face morena se transformou em um monstro. E por mais que ela tenha gritado, ou lutado.. ele a mordeu.."**_

--Hei, anjo.. Que tal uma água, coca-cola, um café bem forte, ou talvez soro na veia? – Ofereceu Steve, conforme tentava acamá-la. – Garota, eu achei que você fosse desmaiar você ficou tão branca.. mas tão branca...

-Ahh, ohh.. Meu Deus! Estávamos ao vivo. – Lamentou Beth voltando à consciência. – O que foi que eu fiz? – Perguntou colocando as duas mãos na face.

--O problema é esse, você não fez nada. Simplesmente saiu do ar, se é que me entende. Ficou olhando para o nada, completamente ausente. – Elucidou Steve irônico.

--E aí? – Falou envergonhada.

--E aí que depois de vinte segundos filmando você desse jeito, achei melhor cortar a transmissão.

--Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... que vergonha.. – Confessou dramática, Beth não sabia se ria ou chorava. Soltou uma risada nervosa e declarou: – É melhor eu ir para casa, entendo-me com o chefe depois, diga a ele que passei mal.

--Eu tenho certeza que ele viu você "passando mal". Mas, o que vai fazer agora? – Indagou Steve meio preocupado.

--TALVEZ EU ME AFOGUE NA BANHEIRA.. – Resmungou Beth brava. – Poxa, que mico. – Falou sozinha.

* * *

**ALERTA NC - 17.**

**CONTEÚDO INDICADO PARA MAIORES DE 18 ANOS!!**

**Capítulo X**

**Apartamento de Beth Turner.**

**19:06 p.m.**

Mick entrou no apartamento inquieto. Ele tinha acompanhado ao vivo a transmissão de Beth no site da Buzzwaire, e sentiu seu coração reduzido a migalhas quando viu as palavras da bela repórter faltar, a percebeu ausente por longos momentos até cortarem a entrevista, e jogarem para outro jornalista. Mick tentou falar com ela em seguida, porém as ligações caíam direto na caixa postal.

--Beth!! – Ele a chamou, não queria invadir sua privacidade. Mais uma vez entrara na casa dela utilizando sua chave reserva.

Mas ela não respondia, por isso sentiu-se induzido a seguir. Sentiu o cheiro dela, e escutou o soar de uma bela melodia ao som de um Saxofone, por Kenny G - Dying Young.

Mick observou a porta do banheiro entre aberta, e um vapor quente saía.

--Beth.. – Dessa vez ele gritou, ultimamente andava com seu pavio bem curto, principalmente depois de vê-la sair tão cedo acompanhada por Talbot, e ainda por cima não dizer para onde iria. – ...Para o inferno as boas maneiras.. – Praguejou irritado, seguindo até o banheiro.

Escancarou a porta com brusquidão, e foi então que a viu..

Ela estava completamente submersa na água temperada de sais. Com a espuma alta, Mick pôde ver apenas a ponta dos joelhos para fora. Assustado, temendo que ela tivesse passado mal ou qualquer coisa semelhante, ele correu ao seu socorro. Introduziu suas mãos na água morna, sem se importar de molhar as mangas do seu sobretudo preto. Puxou-a rapidamente, e entre uma confusão de espumas e fios dourados, pôde vê-la arregalar seus olhos azuis apavorada.

--Você está bem? – Perguntou ansioso. – DROGA BETH, O QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO COM A CABEÇA EMBAIXO D´ÁGUA?

Recuperada do susto, esbravejou:

--tomando banho!! – Disse igualmente agressiva. – O que achou que eu estava fazendo, me suicidando? – Riu morbidamente.

--Não tem graça. – Resmungou fechando a cara. - ..Eu vi a reportagem.. – Introduziu o assunto preocupado.

--É, foi o mico do ano.. – Comentou, em seguida abriu um largo sorriso. – Já saiu no youtube? – Perguntou fazendo graça.

Mick se deixou contagiar pela brincadeira e sorriu.

--Eu não parei ainda para olhar.. – De repente ficou sério, e perguntou: - Você teve alguma lembrança?

--Sim, vi Muhanned me atacando, e me.. mordendo. – Contou, contraindo sua face.

--Mais alguma coisa? – Questionou inquieto.

--Não, por enquanto só isso.. – Respondeu com um olhar longe. – Bom, pelo menos agora sabemos que foi Muhanned, talvez você esteja mesmo certo, ele está por trás de tudo.. – Desabafou chateada.

--Hei, não fique assim.. – Disse carinhoso, afagando-lhe os cabelos úmidos. – Conversei seriamente com Josef hoje, e ele me garantiu que não tem mais nada a declarar, e esclareceu sobre Evan Kawel, ele não é vampiro..

Beth concordou, ainda mantendo seus pensamentos, longe. Depois se moveu lentamente na banheira, esticando seu pé para fora d'água observando um caminho de água e espumas escorrer por sua perna longa e esguia. Foi então que se deu conta que Mick estava lá, olhando a cena praticamente hipnotizado.

--MICK! – Falou em um tom de advertência e embaraço. – Estou tomando banho!! – Instintivamente colocou suas mãos sobre os seios, sabia que a espuma a cobria, porém dava para ver o formoso contorno deles.

Mick permaneceu ali, com um olhar excitado alheio a expressão de reprovação dela. Motivada pelo olhar de desejo, Beth se ergueu envolvendo suas mãos ao redor dele, capturando seus lábios com paixão.

A melodia do saxofone ainda tocava, principalmente porque Beth havia ativado o botão "repete".

Ambos entregaram-se a um beijo que começou suave, para em seguida tornar-se ardente. Suas línguas travaram uma dança sensual, tocavam-se quente e provocativa. Ansioso por mais, Mick fez Beth se erguer na banheira, e ele interrompeu o beijo para ver a água e a espuma revelar um corpo esbelto e perfeito. O detetive tremeu quando seus olhos se detiveram no triângulo coberto por um veludo dourado. Gemeu de prazer, diante da visão da sua musa do amor.

Beth encolheu-se envergonhada, enquanto Mick se nutria de amor e paixão, ela intimidavá-se, por estar com roxos e extensos arranhões distribuídos por todo o corpo.

--Você é linda.. – Elogiou com sua voz rouca de cobiça.

Beth suspendeu seu olhar, admirada.

--Mesmo estando marcada pela violência, você ainda me deseja? – Inquiriu com seus olhos marejados.

--Beth, eu te amo. – Declarou-se depositando um terno beijo em sua testa. – E sim, eu a desejo, para mim você continua linda e perfeita, porque quando eu a olho, eu vejo minha Beth: teimosa, atrevida, tagarela, intrometida..

--Tá, tá.. Já entendi.. – Riu, achando engraçado ele enumerar alguns dos seus defeitos, como se fossem qualidades.

--Te amo assim, do jeitinho que você é.. – Sussurrou ao mesmo tempo em que trazia o corpo esguio para perto dele, sem se importar de tê-la molhando suas roupas.

Tudo o que ele sentia nesse momento era o contato preciso daquele corpo quente e úmido lhe provocando fortes arrepios. Mick desceu suas enormes mãos para aquele corpo miúdo e convidativo, parou no contorno do bumbum arredondado, e acariciou com volúpia. Ao percebê-la amolecer com seu contado, ele escorregou um dedo em seu sexo, Beth estremeceu por inteira com aquele toque tão íntimo e delicioso.

--Hummmmm.. – Gemeu ofegante.

Tonta de desejo ela se deixou cair por cima daquele peitoral forte. Mick a pegou no colo, e a sentiu se abrir por inteira quando ela envolveu suas pernas na cintura dele.

--Ohh, Beth.. – Suspirou tenso ao senti-la se apertar contra sua generosa estimulação.

Carregou-a sôfrego até a espaçosa cama, e a depositou com gentileza sobre os lençóis brancos e imaculados. Tirou seu sobretudo, ao mesmo tempo em que a olhava se contorcer sobre a cama e passar suas mãos pelo próprio corpo.

Após livrar-se do pesado casaco, e arrancar com fúria sua camisa, Mick tencionou ir na direção dela, mas Beth ergueu repentinamente seu pé na altura do abdômen perfeito, pressionando-o contra os músculos, escorregando um pouco para a altura do membro ereto, massageando com movimentos circulares. Mick contraiu-se por completo diante daquele prazer arrebatador. Além de tudo, ele era agraciado com a saborosa visão daquele centro acolhedor, e os seios rosados empinados, era uma cena completamente erótica.

--Você me quer? – Ela perguntou lançando a ele um olhar sedutor.

--Muuuiitoo.. – Respondeu com uma voz atormentada.

--Sempre me quis? – Torturou-o, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava o membro dele com seu pé.

--Ohh, simm.. – Choramingou suando.

Beth expressou um sorriso malvado, até vê-lo apanhar o pé dela com pressa e levá-lo a boca. Seu pé era pequeno e bem feminino, ele lambeu com avidez, causando uma explosão de novas sensações nela.

--Ahhhh.. – Gemeu alto, surpresa pelo prazer daquele simples gesto.

Aproveitando-se da total entrega dela, Mick se aproximou selvagemente. Ficando próximo o suficiente para sentir a respiração dela, e cada palpitar de seu coração. Ele roçou os próprios lábios sobre a boca vermelha, e novamente a surpreendeu ao pousar sua mão entre as graciosas dobrinhas do seu sexo, acariciou seu clitóris com experiência. Ao mesmo tempo seguiu para o seio túrgido e sugou-o com fome. Sentiu Beth se contorcer de puro prazer debaixo de si, e ficou louco de desejo ao vê-la tão pronta para ele.

Beth mantinha seus olhos fechados, e correu as próprias mãos na altura dos cabelos loiros, despenteando-se conforme delirava de paixão.

--Você fica linda assim.. – Murmurou encantando.

--Mick.. – Sussurrou com desespero. – Oh Mick.. por favor.. Mick... – Implorou.

Ele sorriu satisfeito. Percebendo a impaciência dela insinuou um dedo para dentro do seu corpo, vendo-a gritar enlouquecida, repetiu a simulação mais algumas vezes, e já podia vê-la nas alturas perdida entre orgasmos alucinantes.

O detetive ficou embevecido pela cena maravilhosa, com algumas carícias levara Beth ao céu, devolvendo a ela a própria confiança em seu poder de sedução. Ele se virou, tentando evitar a visão do belíssimo corpo feminino. Ainda vestia sua calça, e sentia-se duro e comprimido pela roupa. Sua alma estava torturada por tentar se abster dela. Tinha alguns receios, sabia que ela ainda estava vulnerável, não gostaria de machucá-la nem confundi-la. Mas dar as costas para Beth, não o impedia de vê-la quando ele fechava os olhos, pois ela era a maior força que o impulsionava a sempre prosseguir.

Foi então que sentiu duas pequenas mãos o laçar pela cintura, e afagar toda a região do seu abdômen, ele ficou com os olhos fechados, sentindo-a. Até percebe-la desprender o cinto do fecho para na seqüência abrir a calça, sem maiores dificuldades. Ela o fez virar, e ficar diante de si, agora Beth estava sentada sobre a cama.

--Beth acho melhor.. não. – Disse atormentado de desejo. – Você ainda não está bem. – Tentou se explicar.

Mas ela o ignorou, continuava tonta de puro prazer e ambicionava urgentemente por ele.

--Faça-me mulher novamente.. – Pediu. – Faça-me sua.. Apenas sua..

Mick estava a ponto de explodir em um orgasmo, e vendo-a convidá-lo ao prazer, de forma tão sexy. Não suportou..

Com pressa ele avançou para a cama, deitando-se sobre ela. Arrancou sua calça e a cueca boxer com selvageria, e posicionou-se com delicadeza. Em momento algum quebrou o contato de olhar com Beth.

Ele passou suas mãos sobre o corpo bem feito. Delirou de prazer, quando encostou sua masculinidade rígida sobre a carne macia. Beth deixou escapar um gemido admirado e ansioso, ao sentir a magnitude daquele membro. Ele era deliciosamente grande, e ela precisou abrir mais suas pernas para dar mais acesso a ele. Excitada, ergueu suas mãos para a cabeceira da cama, em uma tentativa desesperada de se fixar. Finalmente Mick impulsionou-se contra ela, tentando manter todo seu autocontrole, para ser cuidadoso e não machucá-la.

Ele a viu roçar as mãos sobre a cabeceira buscando apoio, ela abria a boca enlouquecida por aquele prazer doloroso, porém compensador. Procurando ajudá-la, Mick capturou as mãos dela no ar, e as firmou, usando uma pequena porção de sua força. De novo ele se impulsionou contra dela, e se atirou sobre aqueles lábios vermelhos para abafar os gritos de satisfação.

Enterrou-se por completo dentro daquele corpo justo, permaneceu quieto por alguns instantes, para ela se acostumar a sua presença. Usando sua mão livre, aproveitou para acariciar o seio, e diante do gozo que ela demonstrava sentir, Mick continuou seus movimentos intensos. Aumentou seu ritmo, e quase perdeu o controle conforme se aprofundava, podia sentir a perfeita conexão dos sexos.

Novamente olhou para Beth, e ela estava linda. Observou as várias facetas de prazer que ela demonstrava, e ele contemplou todas, querendo guardar aquele momento para sempre.

--Ohhhh.. – Ofegou. Queria prolongar aquele momento o máximo possível, porém estava sendo impossível, sentiu-se pela primeira vez na vida sem controle sobre seu corpo e mente. – Oh Beth, não posso mais.. – Choramingou desesperado.

Beth abriu seus olhos, e o azul impetuoso da sua íris o admirou. Ela envolveu suas pernas sobre o bumbum dele, e pressionou, isso foi o suficiente para vê-lo entregar-se completamente ao orgasmo. Mick rugiu longamente quando sentiu a aproximação daquele orgasmo fulminante, e a encheu com sua essência masculina. Abraçou-a com uma possessividade inconsciente enquanto ela mesma era carregada em mais uma explosão de gozo.

Mick relaxou seu corpo sobre ela, deleitando-se com a respiração descompassada da bela loira. Ele ainda estava dentro dela, e sentia-se incrivelmente feliz, não queria deixá-la. Seria como se estivesse deixando um pedaço de sua alma, pois tinha uma certeza, ela era sua metade.

--Ei, grandalhão você me parece bem feliz, aí dentro! – Divertiu-se Beth, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

--..Estou quente, protegido, e apertado como em um abraço. Talvez eu não saia daqui nunca mais. – Retrucou risonho, enquanto acariciava o rosto tão amado.

* * *

**Autora: Michelli C.J.**

**Mande um comentário para mim: críticas e sugestões serão bem vindos..**

**Obrigada por ler :)**


	7. Capítulos XI e XII

**Capítulo XI**

"_**03:27 a.m**_

_**Ela conseguiu focalizar o horário... **_

_**Sua mente fluía com mais clareza, o forte efeito da bebida combinado com a droga, começara a passar. Despertou sozinha no divã, e tomou consciência que estava em um enorme quarto de hotel. Esse era diferente do outro quarto que estivera: era maior, mais luxuoso, todo o estilo de sua decoração era moderna e elegante. Os lençóis que forravam a cama tinham uma tonalidade em vinho e tapetes persas estavam distribuídos por toda a extensão do ambiente contemporâneo. Com certeza aquela era a suíte presidencial. **_

_**De repente sua atenção foi desviada para o banheiro, e seja lá quem fosse o dono do quarto, estava por lá. Ela precisava ser rápida, notou que estava sem a peruca, e o grampo que usara mais cedo desapareça, eles já sabiam de sua farsa. **_

_**Sentou-se apressada, e foi dominada por uma leve vertigem, momentos confusos do que acontecera naquele princípio de noite ficaram mais claros:**_

_**Lembrou-se de ter visto Josef Konstan entre os convidados, falara com Omar Muhanned, e conhecera Antony um Italiano pervertido. Teve um desagradável encontro com uma loira, que lhe agrediu, e por alguma razão foi perseguida pelo segurança dela, inclusive levara um belo tombo ao tentar escapar de suas garras. **_

_**Prestou atenção em seu vestido, estava sujo de sangue, reparou no generoso decote e percebeu espantada, os dois pontinhos acima da mama esquerda. De súbito recordou-se de Muhanned a atacando, com sua fome descontrolada por sangue. Ele partira para cima dela e a mordera. Sentiu náuseas ao se recordar daquela cena. E por um momento, um pensamento obscuro passou por sua mente: ' o que mais lhe poderia acontecer nessa noite?'.**_

_**Passou suas mãos sobre a cabeça, doía bastante. Olhou-se no espelho, e viu um ferimento na testa, seu corpo inteiro estava dolorido, principalmente seu pulso. Seu plano inicial era ter se insinuado a Muhanned, e alegar interesse em se prostituir na Suíça, veria se jogando alguns verdes, faria ele cair na rede. E quem sabe até mesmo faria uma viagem a Suíça para desenrolar a história do tráfico de mulheres, pois isso era o que mais lhe incomodava. Mas depois do seu deslize com o drink, teria que mudar todo o roteiro dos seus planos... Talvez estivesse no quarto de Muhanned agora, por isso começou a vasculhar em tudo, precisava encontrar alguma coisa que o acusasse, já chegara até ali, fora descoberta, não podia sair de mãos vazias.**_

_**A primeira coisa que viu, foi o laptop ligado. Estava com sorte, pensou. Correu para lá, e começou a procurar por alguma informação interessante. Tinha que ser rápida, a qualquer momento a pessoa que estava no banheiro sairia. Beth remexia nos dados do computador com fervorosa agilidade, sempre lembrando de olhar em direção do banheiro. **_

_**Havia um programa aberto era de domínio pessoal. Checou alguns documentos até se deparar com uma listagem de vídeos, todos com o mesmo nome: 'Lo Stivale', eram apenas diferenciados por datas. Clicou no vídeo que representava uma data avançada. **_

_**Nervosa, prendeu**__** a respiração e arregalou os olhos quando o viu começar a rodar: Assistiu um homem sujo e fortemente armado, falando em um inglês pobre e esculachado. Tinha um forte sotaque, mas Beth não conseguiu indentificar de onde era. Ele estava em lugar tão imundo quanto ele, era escuro e parecia úmido.**_

_**-- Aqui tá a carga qui promiti. - Disse no seu tosco ingles, depois gesticulou para um outro homem, e deu uma ordem em seu idioma, em seguida a camêra mudou seu foco.**_

_**Beth chocou-se com a cena. **_

_**Viu um amontoado de jovens meninas amarradas, amordaçadas e com vendas sobre seus olhos, elas se debatiam e choravam. Os sons dos murmúrios angustiantes delas arrepiaram cada centímetro do corpo da repórter. Impressionada, levou uma mão sobre a boca para conter um grunhido de terror.**_

_**--Dia vinte e oito, nóis chegaremos pela Costa do Ocianico Pácificu. Esperamu por vocêis no lugar di sempri.**_

_**A transmissão se encerrou, e Beth gelou quando viu a porta do banheiro se abrir. Fechou o vídeo com pressa, mas tinha certeza que estava em apuros.**_

_**--MALEDIZIONE!! – Berrou a loira histérica assim que viu Beth de pé e debruçada sobre o laptop. – VOU MATAR VOCÊ. – Declarou - Evan!? – Chamou enfurecida.**_

_**Beth respirou fundo pelo susto e ainda tentou correr. Seguiu em direção a porta, mas a mesma se abriu, surgindo a sua frente um corpo imenso e roliço, bloqueando completamente a passagem. A repórter nem teve tempo de parar, e colidiu contra o enorme homem. Evan, imediatamente a segurou pelos braços, fechou suas mãos sobre a delicadeza de sua pele, e com brutalidade a forçou ficar diante da megera.**_

_**--IREI ACABAR COM VOCÊ**__**..**__** – Explodiu com sua voz esganiçada. – O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ DESCOBRIU? – Questionou enquanto erguia o rosto de Beth para encará-la. **_

_**Rebelde, Beth cuspiu sobre o rosto da outra, e não ficou surpresa quando a mesma lhe desferiu um novo tapa em sua face. Rendendo a ela um lábio ferido, mas valera à pena, sua atitude fora em vingança ao primeiro tapa que levara. Bastaria agora ela ter outras oportunidades para vingar cada nova agressão que receberia da loira histérica e ciumenta.**_

_**--AMARREA-A. – Ordenou furiosa. – ARRANCAREI TUDO O QUE VOCÊ SABE, E NÃO ESCAPARÁ DESSA AVENTURA COM VIDA, SENHORITA TURNER. – Ameaçou decidida, confirmando as suspeitas de Beth, que agora todos deveriam saber de sua verdadeira identidade.**_

_**--Hamona, se quiser eu posso cuidar dela. – Sugeriu o gorila em forma de homem, fazendo Beth estremecer, não era de agora que notara o interesse daquele ogro, por ela. **_

_**--Não, por enquanto eu mesma decidirei o que fazer. – Resmungou irritada.**_

_**Hamona caminhou até uma mala que repousava sobre um banco. Abriu-a e retirou uma seringa, juntamente com uma ampola carregado com algum líquido nocivo. Beth encolheu-se, viu quando a moça encheu a seringa e se aproximou dela. **_

_**--Ahh, agora você ficou medo? – Riu. **_

_**Beth já estava sentada e amarrada com as mãos para frente, Evan segurou com firmeza seus braços para dar acesso à outra mulher. A repórter sentiu quando a agulha perfurou sua pele, e se infiltrou em sua veia, ficou imóvel de medo. Experimentou a sensação do líquido lhe consumir e subir pelos braços de forma abrasadora.**_

_**O que seria aquilo? Questionou-se, amedrontada. Seriam drogas ou veneno? Temendo que não houvesse mais chances de fuga, e que esse seria seu último momento de vida, dedicou seus derradeiros pensamentos a pessoa que mais amara nesse mundo. Sentiu seus olhos encherem-se de água, um forte torpor começou a envolvê-la, seu coração passou a palpitar com mais velocidade, e sua respiração ficara descompassada. Apegou-se ao pensamento em Mick: no par de olhos verdes, e na alegria que sentia quando compartilhava da presença dele. Imaginou que sua vida desvaía, e começou a perder a consciência..."**_

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

Acordou em um sobressalto. Horrorizada com o fragmento cruel de sua lembrança, principalmente porque sua última recordação dava a ela uma sensação de morte. Entrelaçou seus dedos nos próprios lençóis e girou apreensiva sua cabeça para todos os lados, percebendo finalmente que estava desperta e segura no seu lar. Sentiu um imenso alívio, e pôs-se a respirar com mais tranqüilidade, permaneceu por alguns momentos quieta e assustada, esperando que aquele medo irracional cessasse.

Após recuperar-se do susto, se deu conta que havia compartilhado de uma incrível noite de amor com Mick. Finalmente conseguiu esquecer o terrível assunto, e seu corpo foi envolvido por um sentimento diferente, paz.

Olhou ao seu redor procurando por Mick, e percebeu que estava sozinha, sorriu ao pensar na deliciosa noite passada, reparou que o sol estava bem alto, e o relógio marcava dez horas da manhã. Não era à toa que Mick não estava lá. Viu um recadinho amoroso, escrito com a caprichada letra do detetive, leu-o:

" _--..a eternidade nem de longe seria capaz de superar a felicidade que foi dividir essa noite com você. Te amo!_

_PS -- Desculpe não estar ao seu lado quando você acordar, mas uma certa repórter fogosa, deixou-me esgotado.."_

Beth abriu um sorriso largo e bobo quando terminou de ler as carinhosas linhas, e seu rosto ficou corado ao recordar-se dos toques quentes e gentis do detetive.

--Também te amo, Mick St. John. – Sussurrou.

Depois de permanecer mais alguns minutos tolamente refletindo sobre os momentos de paixão, levantou-se.

Tinha uma missão. Anotou as informações das quais se lembrara. Sabia que em algum momento aquele carregamento de garotas chegaria: dia vinte oito, escreveu no papel. Olhou no calendário, e assombrou-se.

--Oh Meu Deus, será hoje!! – Falou em voz alta, com o coração aos saltos. Tinha que acelerar as investigações, ou aquelas meninas realmente seriam vendidas.

Beth pegou seu celular e ligou para Mick. Escutou pacientemente o som do aparelho chamando.

--Meu amor, anda atendi.. – Murmurou. – Sei que está cansado, mas você precisa atender.. – Ficou desanimada quando viu que caiu na caixa postal.

Beth tentou de novo, e novamente escutou a caixa postal. Tentou esquecer disso por um momento, e procurou se lembrar do nome do arquivo de vídeo que vira em sua lembrança, talvez fosse uma pista.

--Como era mesmo o nome daquele vídeo..? – Falou alto, enquanto mordiscava a tampa da caneta. - ..era stole? Stola? Deve estar em outro idioma, só pode.. – Fechou os olhos e forçou sua mente ao máximo, sentia-se até conduzida para aquele ambiente frio. – LO STIVALE!! – Gritou animada. – Oh, obrigada Deus.. – Agradeceu contente, anotou o nome rapidamente temendo se esquecer.

Sorriu empolgada e correu para tomar banho. Tentaria falar com Mick depois.

Mick estava exausto, repousava profundamente em sua cama de gelo. Seu celular vibrava sobre a mesa do escritório, e acusava duas ligações perdidas.

* * *

**10:45 a.m.**

Beth estava pronta. Havia vestido uma calça jeans e uma blusinha regata branca, ligou novamente para o celular de Mick, e não conseguira qualquer contato.

--Mick, me liga urgente! – Deixou o simplório recado na caixa postal denotando em seu tom de voz emergência. Não quis perder seu tempo ligando para o telefone convencional, não considerava esses telefones muito úteis, tinha mesmo grande apreço aos celulares, que exerciam múltiplas funções e principalmente acompanhava o usuário geralmente aonde quer que ele fosse.

Correu para o quarto, estava quase esquecendo de pegar os rabiscos que ela rasurara, seriam fundamentais. Pegou sua bolsa, jogou os papéis lá e se certificou que sua arma estava bem guardada. Saiu apressada de casa, ao mesmo tempo ligava para Talbot.

* * *

**11:06 a.m**

A loira destemida, entrara intempestivamente no escritório da promotoria. Talbot já aguardava por ela.

--Descobriu alguma coisa? – Perguntou Beth ansiosa. Ela havia ligado para ele, e fornecera o nome do arquivo de vídeo.

--Oi para você também.. – Debochou Talbot sorrindo. – Sim, pesquisei o nome _"lo stivale",_ e advinha o que é? – Fez suspense.

--O quê? – Repetiu arregalando os olhos.

--Significa "a bota" em Italiano.. – Riu.

--O quê? – Questionou confusa.

--No início eu também não compreendi, mas como você mencionou qualquer coisa sobre eles chegarem pela Costa do Oceano Pacífico, eu verifiquei e encontrei um Navio com o nome de _"lo stivale"_, por acaso ele está fazendo esse trajeto.

_--_É isso.. – Afirmou Beth empolgada. – Só pode ser isso, eles estão trazendo as jovens de Navio.

--O navio pertence a empresa dos Giolli´s, e aparentemente transportam uma carga de peixes. – Tabolt fez careta. – A suposta "carga" está programada para ser entregue hoje por volta de uma hora da tarde.

--Com certeza essa história de "peixe" é faxada, precisamos ir até lá, tenho certeza que encontraremos as meninas. – Disse com sua familiar convicção.

--Então se prepare, pois vamos para o porto de Los Angeles agora mesmo. – Talbot se ergueu e fez alguns rápidos telefonemas, requisitando um pequeno grupo de pessoas para acompanhá-los na missão.

Quando o promotor terminou, começou a arrumar seu coldre e verificou sua arma. Vestiu o casaco, e a encarou:

--Pode ser perigoso, talvez seja melhor..

--Nem se atreva a me mandar ficar.. – Interrompeu-o com energia.

--Então vamos. – Apressou-se o promotor.

--Espera, e o Mick? – Lembrou Beth. – Precisamos dele.

Talbot fez um longo silêncio antes de responder:

--Não podemos esperar por ele agora, no caminho a gente passa a localização e ele nos encontra lá. – Falou considerando que a presença do detetive seria importante caso eles realmente estivessem diante de uma situação delicada.

* * *

**Porto de Los Angeles**

**12:31 p.m**

--Esse é o porto mais movimentado dos Estados Unidos, e um dos principais portos do mundo. – Comentou Talbot preocupado.

--Sim, e é enorme.. – Disse Beth erguendo uma sobrancelha, enquanto caminhava ao lado de Talbot por entre centenas de pessoas que circulavam, a maioria eram trabalhadores. - ..vai dar um trabalhão encontrá-los.

--Sim, tem muita gente por aqui, será difícil abordá-los. Tivemos pouco tempo para armar estratégias..

O promotor parou de caminhar, quando percebeu que sua companhia feminina havia parado e começado a mexer em sua bolsa.

--Oh, finalmente Mick está retornando as minhas ligações. – Afirmou Beth erguendo o olhar para Talbot. – Mick!! – Atendeu ansiosa.

Benjamin tinha a intenção de esticar seus ouvidos para prestar atenção no diálogo, porém foi chamado por um dos seus colegas de trabalho e se afastou.

--Beth onde você está? – perguntou Mick aturdido, ele levou um susto quando viu as ligações perdidas, e o recado dela exigindo urgência.

--Estou com Ben, no Porto de Los Angeles. Tive mais uma recordação.. – Introduziu em um fôlego só. – Resumindo: recordei-me de ter visto um vídeo quando estava no hotel, era uma filmagem sobre um carregamento de garotas, estão vindo para cá, e pretendem entregar as meninas hoje. Suponho que a entrega seja para o Muhanned. Mick precisamos de você, será bem perigoso, e o porto está abarrotado de gente.

--BETH!! – Chamou-a Talbot em um grito. – Achamos o navio..

Mick escutou, e seu faro apurado denunciava perigo.

--BETH SAIA DAÍ IMEDIATAMENTE! – Berrou ao telefone. – É HOJE QUE EU QUEBRO A CARA DO PROMOTOR POR TÊ-LA EXPOSTO A TANTO RISCO. – Rugiu para si mesmo, pois obviamente Beth não dera a mínina atenção.

O barulho no porto tornara-se ensurdecedor, Mick escutara conversas paralelas, risos e gritos, ficando impossível o diálogo. Beth provavelmente também não conseguia mais escutá-lo, pois ela começara a gritar.

--O quê? – Perguntou Beth.

Mick já não sabia mais se ela falava com ele, ou com Talbot de tão confuso que a situação ficara.

--MICK, NÃO TO CONSEGUINDO TE OUVIR. PRESTA ATENÇÃO ACHAMOS O NAVIO... – Vociferou e ao mesmo tempo começou a correr. – O NOME DO NAVIO É LO STIVALE. OUVIU? PRECISO DESLIGAR NÃO SE ESQUEÇA: LO STIVALE!

--BETH... BETH SAIA DAÍ AGORA!! – Clamava preocupado.

De súbito um barulho ensurdecedor eclodiu do outro lado da linha, para o completo horror do vampiro. Os sons de gritos histéricos eram transmitidos ao fundo, e a última coisa que Mick escutara foi o grito agudo de Beth sendo surpreendia por algum perigo iminente. A comunicação com ela fora interrompida, restando apenas um mórbido chiado do outro lado...

* * *

**Autora: Michelli C.J.**

**Mande um comentário para mim: críticas e sugestões serão bem vindos..**

**Obrigada por ler :)**


	8. Capítulos XIII e XIV

**Capítulo XIII**

--BETH, VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM? – Perguntou Talbot aos berros, correndo para ela. O coração dele estava disparado, de repente aquele Porto virara o caos. Precisam gritar para conseguirem se comunicar.

--ESTOU SIM, JOGUEI-ME NO CHÃO DE SUSTO QUANDO OUVI AQUELE BARULHO HORRÍVEL. – Explicou-se também gritando, enquanto se levantava e limpava seus joelhos.

--UM GUINDASTE ESTAVA SUSPENDENDO UM CONTÊINER, PARECE QUE UM CABO SE SOLTOU E ELE SE ESPATIFOU NO CHÃO. – Afirmou Talbot olhando para frente assustado.

Uma multidão de pessoas se locomoviam aos gritos.

--TEM PESSOAS FERIDAS, E AGORA? – Perguntou Beth sentindo-se perdida mediante a bagunça.

--Já acionamos os bombeiros e o resgate. – Respondeu Ben com o rosto bem próximo ao dela, dessa maneira não precisava gritar. - Dentro de minutos esse lugar estará abarrotado de policiais e o pessoal do socorro. O lado positivo de toda essa história é que seja lá quem for que está dentro daquele navio, ficará distraído com esse acidente, talvez consigamos entrar lá sem sermos notados. – Deduziu.

--Com todos esses policiais por aqui, acha que eles vão continuar com o plano? – Indagou Beth olhando na direção do imenso navio.

--Não sei.. – Admitiu Talbot preocupado. – O QUE FOI BETH, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PROCURANDO? – Questionou novamente aumentando o tom de voz, quando a viu se agachar no chão e começar a tatear por todos os lados.

--MEU CELULAR.. EU ESTAVA FALANDO COM O MICK, E AÍ TEVE O ACIDENTE E MEU CELULAR CAIU EM ALGUM LUGAR. NÃO CONSIGO ENCONTRÁ-LO. – Disse erguendo o olhar para o promotor.

Talbot foi ao socorro dela e a levantou antes que alguém a atropelasse, o trânsito de pessoas por lá estava absurdamente insuportável.

--ESQUEÇA O CELULAR ANTES QUE ALGUÉM A MACHUQUE. – Repreendeu-a enérgico. – VOU ENTRAR NO NAVIO, E VOCÊ FICA POR AQUI. – Ordenou.

--O QUÊ? – Ralhou furiosa.

--NÃO DISCUTA COMIGO BETH, PODE SER PERIGOSO. – Agora ele gritava, não para se fazer entendido e sim por estar bravo.

--NEM PENSAR TALBOT, E CADÊ O SEU PESSOAL? – Perguntou de repente, olhando ao seu redor procurando pelos policiais que os ajudariam na missão.

O promotor sorriu nervoso, achando a situação bizarra.

--ESTÃO TENTANDO CONTROLAR A MULTIDÃO E AJUDAR OS FERIDOS.

--PELO JEITO VOCÊ NÃO TEM ESCOLHA. VAMOS JUNTOS, MICK NOS ENCONTRARÁ EM BREVE, TENHO CERTEZA DISSO. – Afirmou Beth com sua imutável fé pelo detetive.

Talbot começou a refletir na possibilidade de esperar até que o reforço chegasse, porém não teve tempo para pensar nisso, principalmente depois de ouvir Beth gritar:

--OLHA TALBOT, É ELE.. OMAR ESTÁ ENTRANDO NO NAVIO. – Berrou, apontando na direção do Árabe.

Viu-o entrar acompanhado de vários homens, ignorando completamente a confusão no cais.

--VAMOS!! – Disse Ben, puxando-a pelo braço.

* * *

Los Angeles é uma cidade muito conhecida pelo imenso trânsito e o atual problema de poluição que o grande tráfico estava gerando. Mick perdera um bom tempo preso naquele transito infernal. Tentara retornar a ligação de Beth diversas vezes, mas o celular dela caía direto na caixa postal e com Talbot era a mesma história.

Para seu completo desespero, pôde ver alguns carros de bombeiros, viaturas policiais, e ambulâncias seguirem na direção do movimentado Porto. De acordo com o comunicador de rádio utilizado pelos policiais, um grave acidente ocorrera no Porto de Los Angeles, porém a situação ainda estava muito caótica para eles fornecerem uma informação mais precisa do que realmente estava acontecendo.

Após estacionar o carro, correu no sentido do tumulto. Havia várias faixas amarelas para impedir a entrada de repórteres e curiosos. Mick se identificou e ultrapassou a barreira sem dificuldades.

Muitas pessoas estavam sendo orientadas a saírem de lá, e outras recebiam cuidados médicos ali mesmo. O acidente fora grande, o contêiner que desabara estava com um carregamento de vidros. Mick não tinha certeza, pois não sobrara muito do material para contar história, porém ao sofrer o impacto metade da plataforma desabara para o mar, abrindo um imenso buraco, as vítimas foram engolidas pelo vão, outras se feriram com os estilhaços de vidros que restara sobre a plataforma. Todo o imenso guindaste estava pendido para baixo, agora existia o risco do resto do cais desabar engolfando tudo que estivesse sobre sua superfície. O acidente definitivamente era grande.

Mick engoliu em seco a possibilidade de Beth estar envolvida naquele desastre. Ele ficou parado por alguns minutos avaliando o estrago, sentia-se paralisado pelo medo irracional de perdê-la. De repente sua atenção fora desviada para o lado. Foi quando visualizou o imenso navio, com os dizeres: LO STIVALE.

Aparentemente o Navio parecia vazio, mal podia ver pessoas andando por lá, caminhou em sua direção. Até por uma fração de segundos captar o cheiro de Beth. Olhou para todos os lados tentando identificar a localização dela, até finalmente encontrar um objeto conhecido. Abaixou-se para pegar, e viu o celular de Beth caído sobre um canto, pegou-o com apreensão, sentiu a fragrância dela por todo o aparelho, e sorriu com a familiar dor de saudade. Tentou ignorar os pensamentos calorosos sobre a noite passada, cerrou os punhos com raiva, e seguiu para o grande navio.

* * *

--Fique abaixada. – Sussurrou Talbot preocupado.

Os dois se comprimiam e disputavam espaço por trás de alguns caixotes repletos de peixes.

--Eu acho que vou vomitar com esse cheiro horrível. – Reclamou baixinho Beth, quase não suportando mais permanecer em seu esconderijo.

Benjamin e Beth seguiram Omar por toda extensão do navio. O melhor de tudo era que Muhanned não conseguia sentir o cheiro dos invasores, por causa do forte odor de peixe. Beth agradeceu intimamente a Deus por isso.

Alguns trabalhadores seguiam carregando imensos caixotes nos ombros e também não perceberam os dois se espreitando pelos cantos.

--Será que tem mesmo mulheres contrabandeadas nesse navio? – Questionou Talbot erguendo uma sobrancelha para Beth, tudo parecia tão sossegado e dentro da legalidade.

--Tenho certeza Tal... – Beth se calou de repente, surpreendida ao sentir o cano frio de uma arma sobre sua nuca, causando-lhe intensos calafrios. Soltou um grunhido assustada.

--To curiosu pra sabê qui voceis tão fazendu aqui? – Perguntou um sujeito sujo e mal encarado, falando em um inglês tão bárbaro quanto ele.

Talbot arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo rendendo Beth. O homem envolveu as mãos dele sobre o cabelo loiríssimo e sedoso dela, com suas mãos imundas e fedorentas. Puxou-a para si com violência.

--É ele Talbot, o homem do vídeo... – Sussurrou Beth encarando o sujeito de esguelha, e reconhecendo o forte sotaque.

--Ei amigo, que tal a gente conversar. – Sugeriu o promotor com seu melhor sorriso, tentando negociar.

--Ouviu issu cumpadi, ele ta querendu cunversar. – Debochou o maltrapilho com seus dentes amarelos para o outro homem a seu lado.

Talbot aproveitou o descuido dele para rapidamente colocar a mão em seu casaco. Sacou sua arma apressado, e não pensou duas vezes para disparar com eficiência. Acertou um tiro por cima da cabeça de Beth, atingindo em cheio a testa do estranho que a imobilizara, mal o corpo se torcia para a queda, e o promotor disparou novamente sobre o outro sujeito, que no susto sacara a própria arma. Entretanto Talbot fora mais rápido, e o homem recebera um tiro no peito, caindo em seguida.

Agora era o corpo da repórter que cambaleava, sentindo suas pernas bambas de susto, Benjamin correu para ela a tempo de embalá-la nos braços com gentileza.

--Calma querida.. foi só um susto. – Afirmou gentil enquanto passava uma mão sobre a cabeleira loura.

Beth cedeu ao abraço, aflita.

--QUE GRACINHA!! – Gritou Mick sarcástico e com um olhar assassino.

Ele conseguiu localizá-los, por causa do som dos tiros, e qual fora sua surpresa ao presenciar a cena à sua frente.

--Mick, não é o que você está pen.. – Tentou dizer Beth afastando-se em um pulo de Talbot.

Mas a paciência do vampiro havia atingido todos os limites possíveis, e aquilo definitivamente era demais. Em um impulso rápido, ele pegou Talbot pela roupa e desferiu-lhe um violento soco em seu rosto, fazendo-o perder a consciência imediatamente.

--BEM FEITO SEU IMBECIL, ISSO É POR VOCÊ TER TRAZIDO BETH PARA ESSE NAVIO. – Declarou revoltado, encarando o corpo inerte sobre o chão.

--MUITO BEM SENHOR MICK ST. JOHN, PARABÉNS.. – Berrou Beth sem se importar se alguém mais iria escutá-los. - NÓS ESTAMOS EM UM NAVIO HOSTIL, E AINDA POR CIMA CERCADOS DE ASSASSINOS, E VOCÊ RESOLVE DEIXAR NOSSO ÚNICO ALIADO INCONSCIÊNTE?? – Ironizou com seus olhos faiscando, zangada.

--POSSO CUIDAR DE TUDO SOZINHO.. – Rugiu. – E VOCÊ NÃO TINHA NADA QUE FICAR SE AGARRANDO A ELE, AFINAL, VOCÊS ESTAVAM AQUI A TRABALHO OU A PASSEIO?? – Proferiu enciumado.

Beth revirou os olhos impaciente.

--DROGA MICK, VOCÊ QUER DISCUTIR A RELAÇÃO AGORA?? – Bufou erguendo as mãos para o alto.

--Acho melhor vocês discutirem a relação em outro momento, talvez quando estiverem mortos. – Interrompeu-os o próprio Omar Muhanned sorrindo.

Mick e Beth o encararam ambos paralisados por terem sido surpreendidos. Agora estavam cercados por um aglomerado de homens fortemente armados.

* * *

**Capítulo XIV**

Beth sentiu um tremor violento, quando finalmente ficara frente a frente a Omar, agarrou-se a Mick imediatamente.

--Ficará tudo bem Beth. – Anunciou Mick gentil, percebendo o medo dela.

--Não, não ficará tudo bem senhorita Turner. – Anuiu Muhanned sorrindo diabolicamente. – Você teve uma chance de escapar com vida, mas insistiu, e chegou até aqui. – Gesticulou Omar com os braços mostrando o navio. – Suas chances acabaram.

O Árabe deu uma passo para frente, e toda sua turba de homens repetiram seu gesto, ao mesmo tempo em que arqueavam suas armas de última geração prontos para o combate.

--Não se aproxime maldito. – Rosnou Mick transformando-se e mostrando os dentes ameaçadoramente. -..VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ. – Jurou Mick olhando-o nos olhos. Seus dentes estavam tão afiados e prontos para pegá-lo que chegaram até mesmo a ferir os próprios lábios, causando um leve sangramento, tornando-o ainda mais sombrio.

--Tenha cuidado.. – Murmurou Beth em um fio de voz.

Muhanned também se transformara, sentindo-se convidado a lutar.

--Quer me enfrentar vampiro? Você parece tão jovem, perto dos meus duzentos anos. – Escarneceu provocativo.

Mick e Muhanned começaram a se encarar, e ambos muito próximos um do outro. O detetive tirou o casaco de couro preto que vestia e o arremessou no chão com violência.

--Estou ansioso para matar você. – Rosnou Mick como um lobo selvagem.

Provocando intensos arrepios em todos os homens que ocupavam aquela sala. Alguns deram pequenos passos para trás assustados, outros saíram correndo gritando qualquer coisa em outra língua.

--DEMONE... DEMONE.. DIO AIUTO!! – Começou a gritar um homem desesperado. Ele fez o sinal da cruz assombrado, e prosseguiu gritando e fugindo.. – DEMONE!! AIUTI DEL PADRE..

--Parece que você não contou aos seus amiguinhos o monstro que você é. – Divertiu-se Mick, ao assistir um punhado de marmanjos armados fugirem.

--Não são meus homens de confiança, mas não se preocupe.. – Respondeu sem perder a pose. - ..depois que eu cuidar de você, eu e meus companheiros cuidaremos pessoalmente da sua amiguinha. – Ameaçou. - ...eu ainda sinto o sabor dela em minha boca. – Sorriu perversamente.

Encolerizado Mick soltou um urro e voou para cima de Muhanned, sua força era tão grande que os dois atravessaram algumas paredes, daquelas finas cabines. Quando alcançaram o chão, Mick permaneceu por cima do Árabe, imobilizando-o com as próprias pernas e o peso de seu corpo. Com um ódio insano, começou a aplicar diversos murros naquele rosto que ele odiava com todas as suas forças. Aquela criatura abominável tinha sido uma das pessoas responsáveis pelo pesadelo de Beth, pelas inúmeras noites de sono que ela perdeu, por seus ferimentos, e a profunda dor na alma, que talvez nem o tempo pudesse cicatrizar.

--MALDITO!! – Bradou Mick sem piedade. Acertando-o furiosamente e repetidamente, vendo-o sangrar por debaixo dos seus dedos. Sem dar qualquer chance a ele, de acertar no detetive um único golpe. Viu-o cambalear nocauteado.

Mick enxergou de longe um imenso facão sujo, usado para o manejo dos peixes. Sem dó ou qualquer misericórdia, ele largou Muhanned e seguiu em direção ao facão. Assim que o pegou, virou-se erguendo o objeto que agora viraria uma arma em suas mãos. Mick pôde ver a própria imagem de demônio refletida na lâmina suja e asquerosa.

--Seu imundo, é chefe de um tráfico milionário, contrabandeia mulheres, armas e drogas, e ainda por cima tentou estuprar Beth, morrerá por isso... – Declarou Mick aproximando-se cruel.

O Árabe não tivera nenhuma chance, agora estava machucado e atordoado. A força do detetive parecia ter duplicado ou até triplicado diante da própria revolta, e agora que ele enumerara aqueles crimes, Muhanned tentou conversar em um clamor desesperado pela sobrevivência.

Mick erguera a lâmina assassina no ar, decidido a acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas.

--N—N-Ã-O.. – Gaguejou em súplica. – Não fiz nada disso.. Se está buscando por vingança, saiba que sou a pessoa errada..

--O QUÊ?! – Mas Mick não tinha mais tempo para pensar em julgamentos, de esguelha ele percebera dois homens se aproximarem de Beth, temendo por ela, velozmente perpassou a afiada lâmina no pescoço do Árabe, sentiu as gotas do sangue dele respingarem em seu próprio rosto, e com um prazer sádico viu a cabeça morena rolar pela superfície do chão.

Largou aquele corpo repugnante, sentindo-se levemente vitorioso, e seguiu transtornado até os homens que ousaram apontar suas armas para a frágil loira. Mal tiveram tempo de erguerem seus fuzis, pois Mick se aproximara o suficiente para quebrar-lhes seus pescoços em rápidos golpes, os dois corpos caíram em um baque mudo.

Beth estava trêmula de horror. Sabia e sempre soube que Mick era forte o suficiente para enfrentar qualquer criatura, até mesmo o poderoso Árabe, mas claro que temeu pela segurança do vampiro, pois ele não era apenas um vampiro. Ele era o seu homem, o homem que ela amava com todas as suas forças.

A repórter correu para os braços erguidos, e o abraçou com saudade e sofrimento.

--Graças a Deus você está bem.. – Murmurou apertando-o, e beijando-o calorosamente. – Eu te amo.. te amo muito.. – Sussurrou desesperada.

--Também te amo.. – Retribuiu os beijos quentes, enquanto seus dedos se entrelaçaram ávidos e furiosos por entre os fios dourados embaraçando-os. Beth ainda podia sentir as presas afiadas em sua boca, mas quando ele estava com ela, àqueles caninos eram inofensivos. Percebeu-o quando ele se transformou novamente, deixando sua máscara de vampiro para trás, para assumir sua identidade dócil.

Ela abriu os olhos, ansiosa para encontrar o belo par de íris verdes a fitando, e observou aquele lindo rosto apaixonado.

--Hei, pombinhos!! – Chamou-os Talbot com indiferença e uma mão sobre a parte do rosto dolorida. – O que aconteceu por aqui? – Perguntou enquanto olhava com seu olho bom, para o que restara do corpo de Muhanned e dos outros homens caídos no chão. Também reparou admirado nas cabines destruídas ao seu redor. Assoviou impressionado. – Que estrago..

--Não tive outra alternativa a não ser matá-los, principalmente o Árabe. – Explicou-se Mick sentindo-se mais calmo.

Talbot concordou com um leve movimento de cabeça, até redargüir:

--Precisava decapitá-lo? – Questionou curioso e com um tom de voz ríspido.

--Foi à única arma que encontrei na hora.

--Hum, um facão de peixes?! – Comentou alheio, encarando todo o enorme arsenal de armas de última geração abandonadas sobre o chão.

--Gosto de ser criativo. – Replicou Mick irônico.

--Você está bem Beth? – Indagou olhando-a longamente.

Mais uma vez o detetive detestara aquele olhar de cumplicidade que sempre enxergava no promotor.

--Sim, obrigado!. – Respondeu Beth calma, ela começou a entrelaçar seus dedos na enorme mão de Mick, deixando claro a Talbot sua preferência.

--Ok.. – Respondeu amuado com um olhar perdido dentro daquele horizonte azul que eram os olhos dela. - ..precisamos procurar as meninas, devem estar em algum lugar desse navio. Eu também já chamei reforços, em alguns minutos esse navio estará repleto de policiais.

--Então vamos logo, elas podem estar machucadas. – Sobressaltou-se Beth preocupada.

Ela se afastou de Mick e começou a seguir, determinada a achar as meninas. Mick pretendia fazer o mesmo, até ouvir a voz cortante do promotor o chamar:

--St. John, não pense que eu esquecerei o que você fez comigo. – Disse mal humorado, apontando para o próprio rosto. Mick analisou o estrago, com uma íntima alegria. O olho esquerdo de Talbot mal podia ficar aberto de tão vermelho e inchado.

O detetive sorriu debochado, porém não respondeu, seu sorriso jubiloso valia muito mais do que palavras ditas. Satisfeito com a provocação ele se virou e continuou seu caminho.

Os três seguiram circulando pelo grande navio, haviam dois andares gigantescos para vasculhar, mais o maquinário, qualquer cantinho poderia ser o esconderijo.

Eles ainda caminhavam pelo andar de cima, até Beth parar e começar a olhar para os contêineres localizados em fileiras.

--Meninos que tal se a gente vasculhar os contêineres? – Sugeriu otimista.

--Parece que só tem peixe por aqui. – Refletiu Ben desanimado, enquanto analisava o espaçoso e desértico lugar.

--Talvez não.. – Respondeu Mick misterioso. Ele começou a andar por entre os imensos caixotes coloridos. O cheiro de peixe realmente era muito forte, e confundia seu sensível olfato. Porém o delicado odor de sangue, jamais passaria despercebido pelas apuradas narinas de um vampiro.

Mick começou a andar decidido, em passos largos e rápidos, parecia saber para onde estava indo. Talbot e Beth passaram a segui-lo, estranhando a atitude do detetive. Nesse momento, finalmente os reforços que Benjamin prometera chegaram, vários homens passaram a dominar aquele navio, e qualquer pessoa que cruzassem seu caminho, eles os rendiam.

Beth suspirou aliviada, a ajuda chegara tarde, mas pelo menos chegara, sabe se lá mais que tipo de surpresas aquele navio horroroso poderia guardar.

De repente Mick postou-se diante de um Contêiner amarelo, era o único que trazia uma marcação em forma de X, por entre tantos outros. Claro que não fora aquilo que o fizera chegar até lá, mas com certeza valeu como dica. Mick pretendia estourar a porta com suas mãos. Mas foi impedido por Beth, afinal ele precisava manter as aparências, principalmente com Talbot aos seus calcanhares.

--Se usar a força bruta só lhe acarretará uma mão machucada. – Ironizou Talbot mostrando para Mick uma ferramenta que achara abandonada no chão. – Tente isso. – Passou para Mick. – Use como alavanca.

Beth piscou para Mick com um sorrisinho infantil, e o incentivou a abrir a porta com um gesto de mão.

Após fazer um pequeno esforço com o instrumento a porta cedeu, abrindo-se em seguida. Todos ao redor prenderam a respiração em expectativa, pois a única coisa que seus olhos podiam enxergar era a escuridão que preenchia aquele cubículo e o forte cheiro ruim. Mick já sabia o que tinha lá dentro.

--Ohhh.. – Murmurou Beth assombrada. – Pobrezinhas..

Quando a luz ambiente iluminou fracamente o lugar, e os olhos de todos se acostumaram a aquela meia claridade, foi possível enxergar as meninas encolhidas e chorosas, todas estavam muito próximas umas das outras.

--Não tenham medo, vocês estão salvas. – Disse Beth mostrando-lhes um sorriso cativante.

As garotas continuaram paradas, umas olhando para as outras, confusas.

--Acho que elas não falam o nosso idioma. – Deduziu Mick reparando nas roupas delas. – Algumas parecem ser mexicanas. – Arriscou, julgando pela pele morena, os cabelos negros, e as típicas roupas.

O jeito era gesticular, Beth começou a movimentar as mãos para que elas saíssem. Apesar de assustadas as meninas compreenderam, pois viram diversos policiais com seus devidos uniformes, e todas as pessoas ao redor pareciam gentis e cuidadosas.

Logo o pessoal do resgate também se aproximou, pois algumas delas estavam feridas.

Beth se afastou sorrindo, e encarou a imensidão do mar com os olhos marejados sentindo que finalmente aquele pesadelo estava acabado.

Mick se aproximou dela por trás e a abraçou, mas a expressão sombria em sua face denunciava sua preocupação.

--Que foi Mick? – Perguntou Beth arqueando seu rosto, e piscando diversas vezes com suas longas pestanas loiras. – Você parece aborrecido?

--Antes de matar o Árabe, ele disse algo que me deixou cismado. – Desabafou suspirando, enquanto enterrava seu rosto naquele pescoço cheiroso e tentador.

--A é?! – Gaguejou Beth percebendo o próprio coração disparar. – O que ele disse?

--Disse que ele não era a pessoa que nós estávamos procurando..

* * *

**Autora: Michelli C.J.**

**Mande um comentário para mim: críticas e sugestões serão bem vindos..**

**Obrigada por ler :)**


	9. Capítulos XV e XVI

**ALERTA: NC – 17**

**INDICADO PARA MAIORES DE 18 ANOS. COSTUMO PEGAR PESADO!! PRINCIPALMENTE PORQUE EU ADORO FAZER GRAÇA EM HOMENAGEM AS MINHAS QUERIDAS AMIGAS E LEITORAS DO PORTAL MOON E DO ORKUT. ENTÃO POR FAVOR, QUEM NÃO GOSTA.. NÃO LEIA!**

* * *

**Capítulo XV**

**19:46 p.m.**

Tinha sido um longo dia.. Mick e Beth haviam acabo de cruzar a porta do apartamento dela. Triste ele a observou respirar alto, e depositar as chaves em cima do balcão da cozinha mostrando-se deprimida. Eles não tinham mais conseguido conversar a sós desde aquele último momento que tiveram no navio, quando ele revelou o que Omar havia lhe dito. Desde então, viu o sorriso alegre da loira desaparecer e seu rosto ficar nublado.

--Beth.. – Ele a chamou tentando conversar.

--NÃO MICK.. – Respondeu brava e com um olhar distante.

Os olhos dela começaram a brilhar, era um prenuncio de tempestade. Podia ver pela expressão irritada dela.

--..simplesmente não consigo acreditar que não vai dar em nada..- Ela chorou. – Os verdadeiros culpados ficarão impunes, que lei é essa do nosso país?? – Lamentou. – Muhanned está morto, mas tudo o que sabemos é que na verdade ele não passava de um cretino que cumpria ordens..

--Beth... – Murmurou se aproximando.

Mas ela estava nervosa, e se afastava caminhando muito e gesticulando com as mãos no ar. Mick sabia que não adiantaria discutir, quando ela ficava brava, nada do que ele dissesse a convencia do contrário. Já presenciara Beth assim diversas vezes.

--De alguma forma toda culpa está caindo sobre Muhanned. – Tornou a falar a repórter zangada. - ..mas o navio está no nome dos Giolli´s, porém eles negam ter qualquer participação nisso, e afirmam que o Árabe é o responsável pela carga ilícita.. – Resmungava Beth aflita. -..quando na verdade talvez os responsáveis por tudo sejam eles.. – Dizia entre lágrimas. – Agora, de que adiantou tudo isso..?

--..talvez Beth..

--NÃO RESPONDA MICK... – Afirmou mal-humorada.

Mick se calou, paciente. Se a situação não fosse tão dramática, seria cômico, pois Beth perdera as estribeiras.

--..Agora toda essa nojeira vai continuar, meninas continuarão a ser contrabandeadas, você viu a idade delas? Eram quase crianças, tinha dezesseis, dezessete anos.. Armas continuarão a ser vendidas e drogas comercializadas.. Eu sei, de certa forma é impossível eliminar toda a maldade do mundo, ou a ilegalidade, porém se pudéssemos contribuir um pouquinho só. Já seria um grande feito. – Ela pausou para respirar, enquanto observava Mick quieto. – VOCÊ NÃO VAI DIZER NADA? – Rugiu irada com o silêncio dele.

--É... – Tentou falar, fazendo a sua melhor expressão de perdido.

--FICA QUETO MICK. – Explodiu furiosa. – Já sei o que vou fazer, ligarei para o Talbot agora mesmo, ahhh, e ele vai me escutar!!

--O QUÊ? – Clamou enraivecido com a simples menção do nome do promotor. – AGORA POR QUALQUER RAZÃO VOCÊ CORRE ATRÁS DAQUELE IMBECIL?

Dessa vez quem se calou foi ela, principalmente quando o viu se aproximar nervoso. Mas seu silêncio, como sempre não durou muito tempo.

--AQUELE "IMBECIL" COMO VOCÊ MESMO DISSE, ESTÁ NOS AJUDANDO A SOLUCIONAR O CASO, É ELE QUEM COLOCARÁ NA CADEIA OS OUTROS CULPADOS.. – Rugiu sem se sentir intimidada, colocando-se a frente do gigante que ousava lhe enfrentar.

Os olhos da loira chispavam destemidos.

Persistente Beth pegou o celular, pretendia ligar para Talbot, e sentiu-se perversamente tentada a fazer isso na frente do detetive. Começou a se divertir com a reação do vampiro, toda aquela sombra de tristeza que minutos a trás a incomodara, sumira, dando vazão a novos sentimentos.

Furioso Mick se aproximou dela, como se um demônio o tivesse possuído. Arrancou de suas mãos o aparelho celular, e jogou-o longe ouvindo o som do aparelho se espatifar no chão. Provocando uma exclamação aturdida na repórter:

--MEU CELULAR! – Berrou surpresa.

Viu-o se aproximar mais, tentaria novamente recomeçar a discussão, mas foi impedida. Silenciada por um beijo faminto, Mick a empurrou contra a parede fria e enterrou sua enorme mão dentro do fino tecido daquela regata branca. Alcançou um seio e acariciou a carne macia. A principio ela tentou resistir, esmurrando o tórax musculoso, mas logo seus socos, transformaram-se em carícias. Mick a percebeu gemer de prazer por debaixo de seus lábios raivosos, e a sentiu amolecer em seus braços.

--ACHA QUE AQUELE IDIOTA, A TOCARIA COMO EU?! – Perguntou entre seus beijos cortantes.

A resposta dela foi um suspiro fraco e surpreso, sentindo-se desesperada pelos toques do seu amor.

Ele a pegou com firmeza e a deitou ali mesmo, naquele chão grosseiro e frio sobre a fronteira da sala e da cozinha.

--Ohhh.. – Ofegou Beth com seu rosto afogueado de prazer.

--..ACHA MESMO QUE ELE CONSEGUIRIA LEVÁ-LA A LOUCURA, COM APENAS UM TOQUE..? – Esbravejou, encarando aqueles olhos, que adotaram uma tonalidade azul marinho, deliciosamente irresistível.

Exasperado ele correu sua mão para dentro do jeans dela, e apesar de sua fome, a tocou com gentileza. Tremeu de prazer quando aconchegou sua mão sobre a delicada intimidade, massageou o clitóris com pressão, e a viu gritar angustiada por sua presença.

--OOOHHHHHH MICK... – Ela sentiu suas lágrimas invadirem seus olhos, completamente entorpecida pela excitação.

De repente, percebeu-se abandonada. Abriu os olhos frustrada, e viu Mick de pé, arrancando com fúria à jaqueta preta e jogando-a longe, depois foi à vez de tirar a blusa branca, revelando seus músculos torneados e perfeitos. Mick continuou, e Beth desceu o olhar para o jeans que mostrava um volume grande no meio das pernas.

O olhar do detetive continuava frio e esfomeado.

Sem cerimônia Mick tratou de arrancar aquela calça, muito consciente do olhar feminino o devorando. Expôs suas pernas que pareciam ter sido esculpidas pelas mãos de um artista, por fim ele retirou a cueca boxer, oferecendo a ela a visão dos Deuses. Suas gloriosas e grossas coxas, e o monumento erguido entre as pernas.

Beth gemeu mais uma vez espantada, Mick se ajoelhou perto dela, e dessa vez fora Beth que tomara a iniciativa, sentindo seu corpo arder de fome e desejo. Aproximou-se dele atrevida, e primeiro depositou um beijo molhado naquela coxa grossa, depois a mordiscou com entusiasmo, arrancando um gemido enlouquecido dele. Excitada, seguiu para aquele membro ereto, encheu suas mãos fascinada com aquele volume generoso, e esfregou o próprio rosto ali, torturando-o lentamente.

Finalmente levou-o a boca, passou sua língua por toda a extensão dele, para depois abrir toda sua boca, afim de abocanhar aquela carne dura. Mick estremeceu de desejo, perdeu o equilíbrio pela agradável carícia, caindo para trás. Beth o dominou, afastou o tronco dele para que ele relaxasse encostando-se contra a parede, enquanto ela continuava com um enlouquecido movimento de vai-e-vem com sua cabeça. Fascinada com os sons febris que escutava do detetive e o cheiro másculo que exalava dele.

Mick mais uma vez gemera feliz, e assistia apaixonado aquela boca maravilhosa o engolindo. Ele esticou sua mão para os cabelos louros e a enrolou por entre os fios, ganhando firmeza da cabeça dela, guiava-a nos movimentos, sempre com um certo cuidado. Até finalmente perceber que não poderia mais suportar aquele carinho.

Temendo perder seu controle ele a afastou, e a puxou com pressa para si.

--Oh Beth, porque você ainda está vestida?! – Reclamou irado, com uma expressão perigosa no olhar.

Impaciente ele a empurrou contra o chão, rasgou a delicada blusinha branca e o sutiã, para abocanhar os seios róseos, arrancando suspiros altos da repórter. Desceu suas mãos para o jeans que ela vestia e desabotoou com rapidez. Desesperado em possuí-la, finalmente ficara frente a frente com seu último obstáculo a delicada calcinha de renda preta. Levou sua boca até o tecido fino e a beijou, deliciando-se ao vê-la choramingar e contorcer-se de baixo dele feito uma leoa arisca. Sentiu-a molhada e quente, faminto, puxou com os dentes o pequeno tecido até percebê-lo se despedaçar.

--Ohh, finalmente você está livre... – Rosnou satisfeito.

Como um lobo feroz ele a lambeu sentindo o sulco dela despertar seus instintos mais selvagens.

Descontrolada, Beth abriu as pernas e tocou-se desesperada, em uma excitação irracional, sentindo-se consumida pelo gozo explosivo.

Mick quase caiu para trás de boca aberta, quando viu a cena surpreendente dela se tocando. Precisou lutar contra a vontade de se entregar ao orgasmo que o ameaçou consumir. Partiu para cima dela, d-e-s-e-s-p-e-r-a-d-o.

Segurou-a com firmeza pelos ombros, e empurrou-se de uma vez só contra aquele corpo magnífico. Ela era apertada, tinha consciência que poderia causar um desconforto nela, por isso não tirou seus olhos daquela face de Afrodite. Ao perceber o súbito lampejo de dor, sem se retirar do corpo dela, inverteu a posição. E a colocou sobre ele, Beth tomou o comando da situação, e começou a cavalgar enlouquecida de prazer. Arranhando-o enquanto o via delirar e se esforçar para prolongar o êxtase.

Ele ficou fora de si assistindo-a se movimentar e reparando no balançar daqueles seios rígidos e eriçados. Para seu infortúnio, perdeu o próprio controle e se transformou, a loira abriu os olhos quando escutou o rosnado mortificado. Impressionada ela sorriu sem medo, e por um instante travou o movimento de seu quadril, aproximou-se delicadamente da face vampírica, e para provocá-lo, deu uma extensa lambida sobre aqueles lábios levemente rachados e os dentes afiados, sentiu-o fungar fortemente sobre seu pescoço como um animal selvagem, lutando com sofrimento sobre aquela tentação.

--M-o-r-d-a—me! – Ordenou decidida, oferecendo ainda mais seu pescoço.

Percebendo a leve resistência dele, ela contraiu sua vagina contra a estimulação erguida, e o provocou com seus movimentos pélvicos. Quebrando todo o autocontrole do vampiro, percebendo-o mordê-la sedento, e entregar-se ao repetindo e envolvente gozo.

Não sentiu dor quando aqueles caninos furiosos a atacaram, e sim um prazer indescritível. Novamente foi arrebatada pelo orgasmo, enquanto o sentia se alimentar. Espasmos violentos dominaram os corpos flamejantes.

Ela o sentiu largar seu pescoço e derramar a própria cabeça no chão, exausto. Rapidamente, Beth passou a dar beijinhos carinhosos sobre a face do vampiro, para deixar bem claro que gostara, e que ele não teria motivos para arrepender-se da mordida.

Viu a face que tanto amava, se transformar no homem que ele era. E os olhos dele brilharem com uma lágrima escorrendo. Sabia que ele se sentia culpado.

--Meu amor, eu te amo.. te amo.. – Sussurrou apaixonada. - ..foi maravilho.

--Desculpe, eu fiquei fora de controle.. Mas foi o dia de hoje, Muhanned, o imbecil do Talbot, e meu medo de perdê-la.. – Desabafou acariciando as costas dela, lançando-lhe um olhar carinhoso. - .. eu te amo demais..

--Você nunca vai me perder.. – Sorriu amorosa.

Com delicadeza ela se afastou do corpo dele, para libertá-lo da doce prisão. Viu-o gemer embaixo de si, e antes que ele quisesse começar tudo de novo, indagou com um sorriso travesso:

--Que tal um banho a dois?

Mick sorriu com o convite, e permaneceu por um momento silencioso, enquanto assistia ela se erguer. Viu o corpo de marfim se afastar dele rebolando, e fixou seus olhos naquele bumbum gracioso, atento as duas covinhas no quadril.

--..Mas se você não tiver interessado, eu posso ligar para o Talbot agora mesmo.. – Provocou maldosa.

Arrancando um impropério do detetive, e vendo-o se levantar apressado e ansioso.

* * *

**Capítulo XVI**

O vapor inebriante que subia, só servia para aumentar ainda mais a temperatura do casal. Beth se contorcia de prazer sobre Mick, gemia alto, no ato da agradável penetração.

Ele mantinha seu corpo contraído e estava submerso pela água morna da banheira. A loira cavalgava sobre ele, com seus olhos fechados e sua boca entreaberta, inclinou a cabeça para trás experimentando a sensação de um novo orgasmo que a arrebataria há qualquer momento.

Mick se aproximou do corpo branco, disposto a abocanhar o seio rígido Ela se ofereceu ainda mais, e ele lambeu toda a extensão do belo mamilo. Beijou com carinho as marcas do que havia sido uma mordida no seio. Subiu seus lábios na altura do pescoço para inspecionar a ferida que ele mesmo fizera, roçou a região com gentileza, causando estremecimentos de paixão no corpo dela. Beth alcançou suas mãos no cabelo escuro, e entrelaçou seus dedos puxando-os algumas vezes.

Ela sabia que a qualquer instante o intenso orgasmo a levaria para as nuvens, e foi com gritos de delírios que sentiu a enorme mão dele massagear seu clitóris. Mick deveria ser o melhor amante do mundo, pensou feliz.

No calor dos movimentos, sentiu-o envolver suas mãos em sua cinturinha delicada, e a puxar mais para ele, forçando-a a uma penetração ainda mais profunda, levando-a a finalmente para aquele orgasmo explosivo. Sua visão escureceu como normalmente acontecia, porém por mais tempo que o habitual. Aguardou o momento surpreende de se sentir levitar e talvez assistir a fogos. Assim era o orgasmo que aquele homem extraordinário lhe provocava.

Entretanto, sentiu-se tragada para um lugar dominado pelas sombras..

**"_Ele a pegou com agressividade, e a empurrou contra a porta, enquanto a ameaçava:_**

_**--Bambina..Sia Quiet! Quiet.. – Exigiu rispidamente, conforme sufocava os gritos chorosos, pressionando sua mão contra a boca machucada. **_

_**Ergueu a arma na altura do rosto dela, em uma clara advertência. Desejava sua submissão. Rasgou a alça do vestido vermelho enquanto a mão livre dele tentava molestá-la. Beth sentiu nojo de si mesmo, apesar de estar sob o domínio de um forte entorpecente, ela tinha consciência do que se passava a seu redor. E sabia o quanto aquele homem lhe causava repulsas. **_

_**Procurou se esquivar dele chutando-o, e com sorte conseguiu atingi-lo no membro inflamado por um desejo sádico e perverso. Por um instante se viu livre daquelas mãos pegajosas, enquanto ele se encolhia pela inesperada dor.**_

_**--Ragazza, non mi provochi. – Rugiu furioso, com seus olhos caçadores.**_

_**O mundo girava aos seus pés, Beth tentou correr. Mas logo ele a alcançou pegando-a pelos cabelos, e erguendo o queixo feminino.**_

_**--Non.. ter medo. – Tentou falar em seu idioma, mostrando um sorriso sinistro.**_

_**Empurrou-a com agressividade para a cama gigantesca, fazendo-a cair facilmente sobre os lençóis em seda vinho. Beth arregalou seus olhos amedrontados, conforme o via se aproximar desafivelando o cinto da própria calça..."**_

--NÃOOOOO!! – Bradou com brusquidão afastando Mick de si com furiosos murros no peito dele.

Mick a viu se afastar apavorada e encolher-se sobre o canto da banheira. Não era de agora, que ele a havia percebido ausente. Em um momento os dois compartilhavam de beijos e um orgasmo reconfortante. E no instante a seguir, a viu congelar, reparando em seus olhos vidrados olhando para um ponto distante como se estivesse presa em uma alucinação. De imediato achara que de alguma forma houvesse a machucado, mas logo percebeu que sua aflição era outra coisa. Agora a assistia tremendo e chorando desesperada.

--Beth... – Chamou-a com doçura, mantendo uma distancia regulamentar. Viu os olhos dela se moveram na direção dele, e de repente como se liberta de um pesadelo ela correu para ele, a fim de se amparar nos braços do detetive.

--Calma, já passou.. – Tentou tranqüilizá-la, abraçando o corpo nu, e pousando mãos carinhosas sobre as costas delgada. – Você teve uma recordação? – Perguntou afetuoso.

Ela chacoalhou sua cabeça em um movimento afirmativo.

--Quer me contar o que aconteceu? – Inquiriu aprisionado pelos olhos oceânicos.

Assombrada pelo pavor de sua lembrança, mexeu ruidosamente sua cabeça em um significativo:" NÂO".

Mick assentiu, compreendendo que ela deveria ter se recordado do momento traumático da tentativa do estupro. Depositou um leve beijo nos lábios avermelhados.

--Tudo bem.. Vou te levar para cama. – Avisou enquanto se levantava e saia da banheira. Vestiu um roupão, e pegou a grande toalha branca. Envolveu Beth na maciez e conforto daquele tecido, carregando-a em seguida para cama.

Deitou-a sobre o leito, e se aconchegou sobre suas costas, adotando uma posição de concha.

--Quem era Beth? – Perguntou cuidadoso. – Quem foi o maldito que ousou te tocar..? – Insistiu engolindo em seco o ódio que estava fervilhando cada gota de seu sangue.

Ele tinha uma leve noção de quem poderia ser, afinal, não sobraram muitos suspeitos, mas nada como escutar isso da boca dela, para ele poder ter certeza e bater na porta certa, antes de ficar se espreitando pelos cantos e quebrando a cara de cada homem que ele desconfiasse.

Beth continuou calada e trêmula, de seus olhos grossas lágrimas escorriam, ao fechá-los em uma tentativa muda de tentar esquecer, viu o rosto do seu algoz: Antony Giolli.

Respirou alto em uma óbvia tentativa de se livrar daqueles pensamentos, mas era impossível. Quanto mais refletia no assunto mais imagens se enfileiravam em sua mente..

**"_..A mão dele perpassava pelo corpo miúdo, enquanto ela se debatia aterrorizada. Puxou com violência o vestido, reduzindo-o a farrapos. Ela se contorcia feito uma serpente, acertando-lhe golpes imprecisos, chutes, puxões de cabelos, arranhões. _**

_**--Somente morta você conseguirá me dominar, pois antes disso lutarei até o fim. – Bradou disposta a não ceder sob qualquer ameaça..."**_

**

* * *

**

05:25 a.m

Despertou sozinha.

Ergueu-se, e vestiu uma camiseta velha para esconder a nudez. Pôs-se a caminhar como uma sonâmbula pela casa, sentia sede.

--Beth, estou na cozinha. – Chamou-a o detetive, sempre alerta a cada movimento dela.

Ela imaginou que ele tivesse ido embora, mas subestimou o vampiro. Mick realmente a amava. A casa inteira estava sob a penumbra da madrugada, quando pisou na cozinha a única luz que tinha era da geladeira e do congelador. Estavam ambos abertos e Mick permanecia à frente, desejoso para que aquilo fosso suficiente para esfriá-lo. Depois de uma intensa noite de amor e um banho quente, ele estava quase sucumbindo a uma febre. Felizmente após permanecer um bom tempo daquele jeito, já podia se sentir bem melhor.

Ela deu um meio sorriso ao ver isso. É claro que ele poderia repousar sobre a banheira, mas seu congelador não produzia mais do que uma dúzia de cubinhos de gelos. A não ser que ela começasse a comprar sacos com gelo para poder acomodar melhor o vampiro. Mas onde guardaria tanto gelo? Seu congelador mal comportava seus congelados. Refletiu distraída.

Bebeu água, satisfeita de sentir aquele líquido frio devolver-lhe os ânimos.

--Mick vá para casa repousar. Juro para você que estou bem. – Falou com um novo tom de voz. Como se tivesse despertado renovada.

--Tem certeza? – Perguntou se aproximando dela disposto a dar-lhe um abraço.

--Sim. – Respondeu indiferente, sem retribuir ao carinho.

Mick odiou aquela distancia que percebeu nos olhos azuis. Imaginou que ela precisava de um tempo para ficar sozinha, e ele estava tirando sua privacidade.

--Está bem.. – Concordou a contra gosto. Ele já estava vestido, só faltava mesmo o casaco de couro. Achou a peça sob um canto, e começou a apalpar seus bolsos em busca da chave. – Não encontro a chave. – Ergueu uma sobrancelha alta, e mostrou a ela um sorrisinho culpado. A noite de amor tinha sido tão intensa, que muita coisa havia se perdido naquela loucura toda.

Beth lhe devolveu um sorriso tímido.

--Pode pegar minha outra chave. Está na minha bolsa. – Afirmou, autorizando que ele vasculhasse a peça.

Mick seguiu até a bolsa que estava sobre o sofá e quando pretendia abri-la, subitamente Beth lembrara-se da Colt 45.

--ESPERA!! – Gritou nervosa.

Ele tinha a bolsa em sua mão, e já havia até aberto o zíper, porém a advertência dela o fizera desviar o olhar e encará-la surpreso.

--A chave não está aí.. – Falou caminhando até ele e tomando a bolsa de sua mão. – Deixei aqui no balcão da cozinha, lembra?! – Explicou-se tentando forçá-lo a ativar sua memória. Ela pegou a chave sobre o balcão e estendeu para ele.

--Oh, sim tem razão. – Aceitou-a sentindo-se desconfiado. – Então eu vou indo.. – Falou depositando um breve beijo sobre o toco da cabeça loura. Mas antes de se mover, ele a olhou nos olhos e reuniu coragem para dizer: - Talvez seja melhor a gente esquecer todo esse assunto dos Giolli´s, eles só estão causando mais sofrimento a você..

Beth baixou a cabeça, magoada, e não deixou que ele visse o brilho de suas lagrimas teimando em inundar seus olhos.

--Sim, talvez seja melhor.. – Sua voz saiu em um sussurro fraco.

Mick sorriu aliviado, porém sentiu uma pontada em seu peito com aquela resposta incerta. Optando em dar-lhe privacidade, se afastou e foi embora.

Levemente empalidecida, Beth colocou a bolsa sobre a mesa e retirou a pistola de dentro dela. Passou a olhá-la por longos momentos, refletindo em sua raiva, seu ódio.. E com a voz engasgada pelos próprios soluços tristes, afirmou revoltada:

--É hoje que eu te pego.. – Disse erguendo a arma e mirando-a perigosamente sobre um copo.

* * *

**Autora: Michelli C.J.**

**Mande um comentário para mim: críticas e sugestões serão bem vindos..**

**Obrigada por ler :)**


	10. Capítulos XVII e XIII

**Capítulo XVII**

**07:03 a.m.**

Ela se olhou no espelho, e pela primeira vez em sua vida, viu outra imagem refletida. Um olhar ferino, machucado por lembranças frias.

--..frui drogada, maltratada, e quase violentada. – Falou com uma voz tão suave e baixa, que talvez só um vampiro fosse capaz de escutá-la.

Fechou os olhos e mais uma vez recordou-se dos horrores daquela noite. Era como se um filme passasse por sua mente recapitulando cada cena que para ela simbolizava tortura.

Vestiu-se completamente de negro, em luto. Não só por ela, tomou as dores de todas as garotas que sofreram maus-tratos, inclusive muito piores.

Usava um macacão preto, com um tecido que colava ao seu corpo sem respeitar suas medidas esbeltas, a impressão que tinha era que o modelito havia sido costurado sob sua pele. Justíssimo, com uma gola alta sobre o pescoço e sem mangas. Uma bota plataforma em seus pés, e um coque elevado modelando as madeixas louras.

Vestiu um sobretudo preto aproveitando-se do dia nublado. Espiou pela janela, e reparou no céu cinza derramando uma chuvinha fina e gelada.

De súbito um lampejo de uma inocente esperança brilhou em sua mente. Ela pegou seu celular e discou para Talbot, em busca de boas novas.

--Oi Talbot. – Sussurrou assim que escutou a voz do promotor. – Hã, você está melhor?. – Iniciou educada, para ver se ele não guardava nenhum rancor dela, devido ao ciúme de Mick.

--Se você está perguntando sobre meu olho.. – Respondeu levemente mal humorado. – Está bem roxo. – Falou em um tom escandalizado.

--Ohh.. sinto muito. – Murmurou. – Eu sei que é cedo, mas estou ansiosa para saber progressos sobre a prisão dos Giolli´s. – Introduziu o assunto com uma ponta de otimismo.

Quase chorou diante do enorme silêncio que se seguiu. E se não fosse pelo pigarro que escutou do outro lado da linha, teria desligado achando que a ligação tivesse caído.

--Eu lamento... – Foi só o que conseguiu compreender, depois se desligou da realidade e ao fundo escutou o promotor se desdobrar em um milhão de justificavas burocráticas, e algumas coisas sobre "advogado do diabo", para vê-lo finalizar com alguns palavrões.

--Certo.. eu também lamento..- Desabafou dolorida, enquanto sentia lágrimas quentes umedecer sua pele.

--Escuta Beth, isso não significa que deixaremos eles saírem impunes.. O melhor a fazer agora é respirar fundo, e não pensar em fazer bobagens.. – Falou tentando imaginar o que se passava pela ousada mente feminina.

Ela não o escutou e nem se deu o trabalho de se despedir, apenas desligou o celular, revoltada. Abandonou o aparelho sobre a mesa e pegou sua bolsa.

--Novo plano: – Murmurou sombria e determinada. – Arrancar uma confissão daqueles assassinos.

* * *

**Apartamento de Mick St. John.**

**07:26 a.m.**

Depois de ter ficado uma hora sobre sua cama de gelo, havia levantado e iniciado uma sessão de exercícios. Estava perturbado demais para dormir.

Fazia movimentos de Ninjutsu, uma arte ninja da qual ele apreciava. Estava sem camisa, e enquanto mantinha-se concentrado, uma fina camada de suor brilhava sobre a superfície dos seus músculos.

O som de seu celular o incomodou, mas ele praticamente voou para atendê-lo, na expectativa que fosse Beth.

--ALÔ!! – Disse ansioso, sem ter tempo de ver quem era.

--Oi.. – Soou a voz do promotor, indigesta para Mick. – St. John, acho que temos um problema.. – Iniciou sisudo.

Mick contraiu a face preocupado.

--..Eu acho que a Beth fará uma besteira. – Murmurou preocupado.

--Por que você acha isso? – Exclamou.

--Por que há alguns dias atrás ela me fez levá-la para praticar tiros.. – Sua voz falhou, quando teve a impressão de ter escutado um rosnado do outro lado da linha. – Hã, tudo bem com você?

--NÃO, não está tudo bem, que tipo de idiota alimentaria esse tipo de atitude em uma mulher zangada e teimosa?! – Ralhou furioso.

--Acredite, eu jamais pensei que ela tivesse coragem de fazer qualquer coisa semelhante. – Declarou o promotor sincero.

--Suponho que eu não tenha que me preocupar, já que ela não tem uma arma.. – Comentou Mick respirando com tranqüilidade.

--..bom na verdade. – Começou a dizer Talbot com cuidado. -.. acho que ela disse qualquer coisa sobre uma Colt 45.. – Suspirou vencido, sentindo-se a criatura mais estúpida do mundo.

--Ok. – Foi à única coisa que Mick conseguiu dizer, em uma vã tentativa de não ser muito grosseiro. – Correrei atrás dela, mas de qualquer forma, se eu não encontrá-la agora, para onde acha que ela iria?

--Nesse momento os Giolli´s estão na mansão deles, Bel Air Road 1002, LA. – Passou o endereço com rapidez. – Então qualquer coisa me liga.. – Pediu, tentando colocar de lado a rivalidade.

--Certo, ligarei se precisar de reforços. – Garantiu Mick.

Após desligar, discou com urgência o número do celular da repórter, e como o previsto, o viu cair na caixa postal. Na seqüência ligou para o apartamento dela. Sem paciência largou o celular no canto, e correu para seu esconderijo de armas, arrancou com fúria os livros da estante, e retirou uma pequena malinha, ao abri-la constatou o inevitável. Beth estava com sua Colt 45, podia até mesmo sentir o cheiro dela sobre aquele material.

Definitivamente ele tinha uma certeza: hoje seria o dia. Recordou-se do olhar infeliz dela hoje de manhã. Sabia que por trás daquela cabecinha linda, existiam planos sombrios. E dessa vez, ele estaria lá para salvá-la.

Com fúria, passou a derrubar todos os seus livros, e reunir seu perigoso arsenal de armas. Pegou três 9 mm e as colocou em cantos estratégicos do seu corpo, vestiu um cinturão ao redor do quadril repleto de munição. Granadas e explosivos carregado com o delicado C4. Vestiu uma camiseta preta, e seu sobretudo. Estava pronto, e preparado para qualquer ameaça, não esqueceu também de preparar sua arma automática. Sorriu perversamente, e correu para fora do apartamento. Nesse momento, não saberia calcular quanto tempo de vantagem Beth tivera, apesar do perigo, sorriu excitado com a aventura, e emocionado com a coragem da repórter que ele tanto amava.

* * *

**Mansão dos Giolli´s**

**09:03 a.m.**

--O QUÊ?? – Gritou Hamona histérica ao ver Beth Turner na sua frente, dentro do escritório da grande mansão. – COMO ENTROU AQUI? – Perguntou estarrecida, ao fitar a figura completamente diferente da jovem que havia conhecido alguns dias atrás no hotel Palazzo.

Beth deu alguns passos à frente com um olhar misterioso e um sorriso de puro deboche nos lábios:

--Entrei pela porta.. – Respondeu com uma voz tranqüila causando arrepios em Hamona.

* * *

**AVISO: Preparem-se... esse capítulo está repleto de surpresas lindas e tristes. (Estamos chegando ao final)**

**Capítulo XVIII**

--O que você quer? Não está satisfeita em ver Omar morto?!..O que mais deseja sua intrometida.. – Disse com rispidez, permanecendo imóvel sentava em sua poltrona. – ..Teve sorte de sair viva, dei uma chance a você, avisei-a para ficar longe disso. – Repreendeu-a Hamona encolerizada.

--Eu quero uma confissão. Quero justiça, desejo que você e o estúpido do seu marido se entreguem para a polícia, agora mesmo. – Replicou ousadamente Beth.

Hamona a fitou por alguns segundos, chocada, como se estivesse assimilando cada palavra que escutara. Então caiu em uma gargalhada alta e insuportável.

--Você enlouqueceu?! – Riu, levantou-se e pegou o interfone. – A única pessoa que irá sair junto com a policia, será você.. Sua reporterzinha enxerida, já me causou muitos aborrecimentos e prejuízos.

Beth continuou de pé e imóvel, como se nenhuma palavra da loira a tivesse atingido.

--Você consegue dormir a noite? – Questionou Beth com uma voz fria e imperturbável. – Porque eu fico me perguntando o que leva uma pessoa a agir assim, não se importar, não se preocupar com as vidas que está retirando, as famílias que está destruindo..

--Já terminou seu discurso moralista?! ..Pois eu preciso me livrar de você imediatamente, tenho negócios a tratar.. – Redargüiu com indiferença, erguendo o interfone até seu ouvido, pretendia chamar seus seguranças e quem sabe a polícia.

--Se eu fosse você não faria isso, senhora Giolli. – Advertiu Beth com uma voz sombria.

--Tente me impedir. – Rebateu buliçosa.

Beth não se moveu, e assistiu à loira acionar o botão de segurança, tentando falar com os próprios funcionários. Após alguns momentos insistindo, desistiu exasperada.

--O QUE VOCÊ FEZ SUA VADIA?? – Berrou alarmada, partindo para cima de Beth. – MATOU MEUS FUNCIONÁRIOS, É POR ISSO QUE ELES NÃO ESTÃO RESPONDENDO AOS MEUS CHAMADOS?!

Beth sacou a arma imediatamente, e bateu com toda força que tinha no rosto bonito e zangado de Hamona, fazendo-a cair com um grande corte sangrando na testa.

--A única vadia aqui, é você.. – Exclamou enojada, chutando-a no alto do estomago, e depois pressionado sua bota plataforma sobre a cabeça da mulher caída. – Onde estão as provas, querida? – Perguntou Beth com uma voz delicada, enquanto apontava a arma para a cabeça da loiraloira.

--VÁ A MERDA.. – Xingou-a furiosa.

--RESPOSTA ERRADA. – Beth engatilhou a arma com um simples movimento de mão, causando um som estalado do gatilho, que para Hamona soou como o som da morte ecoando significativamente em seus ouvidos. – ..Ou faremos da forma mais simples, ou mais difícil. Você escolhe. – Ameaçou Beth.

--O que? Pretende me torturar, como eu fiz aquela noite com você? Quando tentei arrancar informações? – Questionou Hamona irônica, caindo em uma gargalhada louca. – ACHA QUE CONSEGUE FAZER ISSO? – Gritou.

Beth apertou os próprios olhos com ódio, e pressionou sua plataforma sobre a bochecha da mulher com tanta força que podia escutá-la gemer de dor e medo.

Um som na porta as interrompeu. E as duas ergueram o olhar para a fechadura que começou a se mover.

--Devem ser meus seguranças.. Talvez, até o Evan, lembra dele? – Caçoou Hamona, certa que a segurança da mansão não era falha.

Beth continuou na defensiva, apontando a Colt 45 para a cabeça da loira. Logo, a porta se escancarou e Mick passou por ela, com um olhar selvagem e uma postura soberba.

--Tudo bem querida? – Perguntou ao fitar a cena a sua frente, sem qualquer estranheza.

--Sim, missão "C" resolvida. – Afirmou Beth com um sorriso esperto.

--Ótimo.. Ah, já ia me esquecendo. – Disse Mick enigmático. Então ele puxou uma corda com brutalidade, ela se estendia das mãos dele e seguia para fora do escritório, sua força havia sido tão grande que fez Antony Giolli atravessar a porta quase voando e cair sobre os pés do detetive com um gemido rouco de dor.

Ele estava com os pulsos amarrados. Beth fitou aqueles olhos azuis que um dia lhe causaram terror. E agora reparou no homem em que ele fora reduzido, nem mesmo seu formoso terno impunha mais respeito. O troco fora dado! Podia ver a confusão no olhar masculino: surpresa, medo, mas jamais arrependimento. Mafioso que é mafioso sabe que a qualquer momento pode se deparar com seu inimigo, e o dia dele chegara.

Ela reparou nos ferimentos dele, enormes hematomas no rosto, lábios sangrando, cortes na testa, mãos feridas, corpo contorcido de dor e talvez alguns ossos quebrados. Parece que Mick St. John tivera uma conversa em particular com ele. Pensou Beth sentindo-se um pouco culpada, ele podia ser um lixo humano, porém Beth ainda conseguia sentir pena. E por mais que desejasse a vingança, tanto por ela, como por todas as outras garotas. Não conseguiu evitar os pensamentos aflitos.

--Ué, ele tentou reagir? – Quis saber Beth levantando uma sobrancelha curiosa.

Mick titubeou um pouco, até responder:

--Hâ.. é.. ele reagiu. – Respondeu com um sorriso culpado no olhar.

Beth lhe devolveu um sorriso triste. Admirada pelo amor que recebia daquele homem, e todas as regras que ele parecia disposto a quebrar só para ajudá-la e protegê-la. Percebeu o peito oprimido, como se pressentisse pelo pior, e desejou estar sozinha com ele, em paz. E dizendo-lhe o quanto era grata por tudo, e o quanto o amava.

O retribuiria mais tarde, decidiu pensativa, depois que tudo isso acabasse teria todo o tempo do mundo para amá-lo, e devotar sua humilde existência a ele, como ele mesmo fazia por ela.

Diante da cena desfavorável Hamona ficou calada. Agora começava a compreender a extensão daquele ataque.

--E os outros? – Questionou Beth preocupada.

De pente todos escutaram um grito, e alguns barulhos de objetos se quebrando.

--JJJOOOOSSSEEFFFF!! – Gritou Mick irritado. – DÁ PARA FAZER MAIS BARULHO, ACHO QUE A CALIFORNIA AINDA NÃO ESCUTOU..?? – Resmungou bravo.

Foi então que Josef apareceu todo pomposo em seu terno Armany listrado. Ele pegou um lenço e limpou os fragmentos de sangue em sua boca.

--Eu estava fazendo um pequeno lanchinho, oras, será que um homem não pode mais se divertir!! - Respondeu sarcástico. Ele olhou para Beth rendendo Hamona, e comentou: - Oh, muito bem Beth.. Olá Hamona!! – Zombou.

Hamona emitiu um murmúrio zangado.

--Resolvido? – Inquiriu Mick para Josef.

--Sim, meu caro.. é claro.

--Cadê o Logan? – Perguntou Beth.

Josef coçou a cabeça e olhou para Mick. Mick suspirou e olhou para Beth.

--LOOOOGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!! – Esbravejou com toda a intensidade de sua voz.

Todos escutaram mais alguns barulhos de coisas caindo e se quebrando, e agora foi à vez de Logan aparecer na frente deles com um sorriso brejeiro.

--Eu estava fazendo meu desjejum. – Ralhou brincalhão.

--Anda logo com isso, não temos o dia todo. – Repreendeu Mick impaciente.

Logan piscou para ele, e se sentou em frente do computador. Começou a digitar enlouquecidamente, fazendo caras e bocas aturdido com tudo o que se deparava.

--Vejamos, temos aqui muitas contas na Suíça e em várias partes do mundo. Alguns vídeos criminosos.. – Dizia enquanto acessava tudo. – Oh, "Lo Stivale", agora ficou fácil.. – Riu empolgado. – ..vídeos com filmagens de meninas... Ohh que horror, que cara sádico.. – Sobressaltou-se surpreso.. - ..armas..muito contrabando por aqui. – Falava enquanto checava tudo, e transferia para o pen drive.

--NÃO TENTEM NOS AMEAÇAR. – Gritou Hamona com sua voz esganiçada. – CONTAREMOS PARA A POLÍCIA OS MONSTROS QUE VOCÊS SÃO. – Berrou.

--CALA A BOCA. – Bradou Beth machucando-a com seu pé. Ao mesmo tempo lançou um olhar preocupado para Mick.

Mick se transformou e rugiu animalesco. Josef entrou na brincadeira.

--Sim, somos monstros. – Admitiu Mick se aproximando dela de tal forma que precisou se agachar.

--Eu ainda tenho fome.. – Riu Josef mostrando-lhe os dentes afiados e rosnando.

--NÃOOOO... – Gritou apavorada. – SEUS ANIMAIS...

--Você decide Hamona, ou vira lanche de vampiro agora.. Ou será eliminada na cadeia caso você abra essa sua boquinha. – Sussurrou Josef tão baixo, que nem mesmo Beth conseguiu escutar.

O Italiano ficou com seus olhos arregalados de pavor, sabia que estava muito encrencado, por isso não tentou dizer nada. Não compreendeu em palavras o que se passou, mas assimilou a situação pela leitura corporal.

Hamona encarou a face em pânico do próprio marido e se calou, sentindo-se vencida. Conhecia Josef, portanto tinha certeza que todo esse circo não se tratava de um blefe, por isso meneou a cabeça em um "Sim", concordando com a proposta nada agradável do vampiro.

Beth respirou mais tranqüila e olhou para Mick com um sorriso sereno, finalmente tudo aquilo acabaria. E acabaria bem, graças ao detetive. Se não fosse por ele aparecer hoje de manhã, interceptando seu caminho e seu plano insano, talvez não tivesse conseguido o que tanto desejou: Justiça. Agora Antony e Hamona, iriam para a prisão, e toda essa sujeira seria derrubada.

Olhou para aqueles olhos esverdeados, e encontrou o amor neles. Refletiu sobre os últimos dias, e viu que não fora uma boa namorada, apesar das noites quentes de amor, recordou-se das tantas vezes que discutiu com ele, gritou, e até mesmo recusou o carinho que ele sempre parecia disposto a lhe oferecer sem pedir nada em troca. Definitivamente Mick St. John fora outro homem nesses últimos dias, algo misturado com amor, paciência, impaciência e explosão. Se é que ela poderia dar uma definição para a forma como ele agiu. Mas sabia reconhecer que fizera tudo por amor. Sentiu-se engasgada, com saudades dele, e uma imensa vontade de lhe pedir perdão pela forma como ela agira, e agradecê-lo por tudo.

Passou longos momentos hipnotizada por aquele olhar, percebendo os próprios olhos marejarem. E de alguma forma sabia, havia uma falha naquele plano. Um repentino mal estar a invadiu, avisando-a do mau presságio. E infelizmente ela não tinha mais tempo de oferecer a ele um, "obrigado". Tudo o que tinha era apenas "um segundo" para arrumar toda confusão que ela mesma havia provocado. Por amor..

Mal percebeu quando a face de anjo dele se contraiu em um repentino desespero. Na verdade, a seqüência de fatos incidiu tão rápido que não teve certeza exatamente do que acontecera.

Em um minuto o estava encarando, e no outro, sentiu o ar faltar. Não escutou mais os sons, e nem compreendia o aquela boca maravilhosa tentava lhe dizer. Teve a súbita sensação de estar no chão, e por alguma razão sentia uma dor gigantesca lhe queimar e arder. Ainda não conseguia respirar, nem ouvir, nem falar, percebeu as próprias lágrimas aquecendo seu rosto, mas não era calor suficiente para parar-lhe os tremores, a luz parecia se desfazer, como todos os seus outros sentidos. E de repente o mundo perdeu a cor...

No seu sonho ou pesadelo... Teve uma certeza mórbida e dolorida: Tudo tinha seu preço. E mais uma vez o preço fora alto demais. Lamentou ter insistido em tudo aquilo, lamentou ter buscado por vingança, arrependeu-se por não ter dado ouvidos a ele e seguido adiante com o seu amor.

E mais do que tudo...

Atormentou-se por não ter tido tempo de dizer "Adeus", do último abraço, e o último "Eu te amo".

* * *

**Autora: Michelli C.J.**

**Mande um comentário para mim: críticas e sugestões serão bem vindos..**

**Obrigada por ler :)**


	11. Capítulo XIX

**Capítulo XIX**

Seus pensamentos ficaram difusos, e ganharam força na medida em que se acalmava e percebia a assustadora verdade.

O que você faria?? Refletiu em seu subconsciente, na qual travava uma luta ferrenha pela frágil sobrevivência:

Se **o preço da sua paz **fosse à vida do homem amado? Deu-se conta do temível destino. Todavia, não teve dúvidas quando compreendeu que existia uma escolha. E jamais se arrependeria em trocar à própria vida por outra..

**30 segundos depois..**

"_Perdida em seus olhos_

Eu me perco nos seus olhos e sinto  
Meu espírito se elevar e subir como o vento  
Será amor o que estou sentindo?

Um rápido olhar me deixa frágil

_Não é isso que se chama romance?  
E é isso que eu sei  
Porque quando estou perdida não consigo me entregar_

Não me importo de não saber qual o meu destino  
Você pode me levar aos céus  
É como estar perdida no paraíso  
Quando estou perdida em seus olhos.."

Ela mantinha seus olhos incrivelmente arregalados, dois enormes pontos azuis brilhantes como o ceú. Fixados nos olhos verdes magoados. Era como se estivesse bem longe, e ao fundo escutasse o som do paraíso, o caminho era a perfeição do verde pronfundo de Mick. Uma música invadiu a mente dela, transmitindo-lhe a mais profunda paz. Não sentiu mais medo, sabia que ficaria bem e segura.

--PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?? – Gritou suplicando desesperado. A voz engasgada, o coração apertado, a dor insuportável, e a sensação de que morreria se a perdesse. – NÂO PRECISAVA ME SALVAR.. NÃO TINHA QUE SE JOGAR NA FRENTE DAQUELAS BALAS.. – Brigou revoltado com a atitude insana e impensada dela. – PORQUE?? EU NÃO PRECISAVA SER SALVO BETH.. – Bradou furioso.

Ele a pegou pelos ombros e a chacoalhou irritado, completamente louco.

Josef segurava o assassino com apenas uma mão. O vampiro nem se lembrava quando fora a última vez que chorara, mas diante daquela cena deixou suas lágrimas correrem livremente como se voltasse a ser criança.

--ELA NÃO RESPIRA JOSEF... NÃO RESPIRA... NÃO RESPIRA.. – Protestou Mick em prantos. Suas mãos perdiam-se em um mar de sangue.

Logan ficou em pé imóvel, sobressaltado pela assustadora cena. Foi tudo tão incrivelmente rápido... De repente Evan, o capanga dos Giolli´s cruzou aquela porta com uma automática de última geração. Ele apontou para Mick, seria com certeza o fim do detetive, pois se tratava de uma arma mais violenta e com prata. E então, Beth o viu, atirou-se nos braços de Mick, e recebeu três tiros pelas costas..

Um segundo bastou para aquela tragédia acontecer. Josef largara tudo o que estava fazendo e partiu para cima de Evan, agarrando-o e o desarmando.

Em seguida, Mick estava em cima de um corpo frágil e ferido.

--MESMO QUE EU QUISESSE TRANSFOMÁ-LA, NÃO PODERIA... ELA NÃO RESPIRA.. – Gritou o detetive com todas as suas forças completamente perturbado. – MEU DEUS.. – Suas lágrimas escorriam sofridas e doloridas.

Logan colocou as próprias mãos na cabeça, assustado, sem saber o que fazer, e Josef pela primeira vez na vida, não soube o que dizer. Os três vampiros estavam cientes de que não havia nenhuma atividade cardíaca nela, absolutamente nada. Estava morta, a transformação seria impossível.

**60 segundos..**

Mick ergueu o olhar completamente dominado pela fúria. Transformou-se e rosnou feroz, como um lobo indomável.

--VOU MATAR VOCÊ!! – Clamou demoníaco para Evan.

Voou para cima dele e proferiu um único e fatal golpe, fora o suficiente para afundar o crânio duro do homem que atirara nela.

Era apenas mais um segundo na vida de todos.

O crânio se destroçou e Mick sentiu a própria mão atingir a massa encefálica do mortal. Sem dor, tão rápido quanto ele fora ao acertar ela. O sangue do inimigo respingou na face do vampiro mortificado pela dor.

**61 segundos..**

Josef viu o corpo de Evan cair sem vida. Olhou para Beth perturbado por uma amargura que jamais pensou em sentir novamente. Seguiu para uma bala estourada no chão e a pegou.

--Teria te matado. – Garantiu Josef, sentindo o cheiro forte da prata ao mesmo tempo em que o líquido viscoso que estava dentro dela escorria para seus dedos, queimando-o. – Eu conheço essa arma, a bala explode dentro do corpo, e libera prata líquida, é fatal para um vampiro.

**72 segundos..**

Mick rugiu revoltado, como se a realidade daquela informação o torturasse. Novamente acercou-se do corpo feminino, parecia tão indefesa.

--ODEIO.. ODEIO... ODEIO VOCÊ.. – Gritou atormentado. – VOCÊ NÃO PODIA ME DEIXAR.. NÃOOO PODIA!! – E furioso ele a agrediu, deu um tapa no rosto sem vida..

Depois outro..

--PARA COM ISSO MICK.. – Implorou Josef aflito correndo para o detetive e o segurando.

Mas Mick não parava, empurrou o amigo com cólera e o viu tombar sobre uma mesa, enquanto possuído por uma raiva bestial continuou a agredi-la. Deu um novo tapa no rosto pálido e depois bateu com força no peito feminino. Ele a odiava por ter se sacrificado, por abrir mão da própria vida, de sua luz. Ele a odiava e a amava, estava confuso e deprimido.

--PORQUE?! – Soluçou. E com raiva e desesperança, aplicou-lhe mais uma violenta pancada no peito.

**87 segundos..**

E foi com terror, que todos viram o corpo saltar para cima, e de repente aspirar o ar aflita.

**89 segundos...**

E ela voltou à vida..

Puxando o ar com desespero, como se tivesse ficado por longos minutos submersa em um mar bravio.

Por um grande momento, os três vampiros a olharam assustados, estáticos. Completamente sem reação. Se milagres existissem esse era um deles.

Os batimentos dela voltaram fortes e descompassados, soava como música para os imortais. Ela tossia engasgada e Mick a encarava, atônito.

--P-o-r-q-u-e.. – Começou a dizer Beth em um murmúrio sofrido e fraco. – ..V-o-c-ê.. m-e... o-d-e-i-a? - Perguntou abalada, como se seu subconsciente ou sua alma, tivesse gravado aquelas últimas palavras do detetive.

E ele a abraçou angustiado, e feliz.

--Te amo.. te amo.. te amo.. – Declarou acalentando-a em seus braços amavelmente, vendo-a fechar os olhos, exausta. – OH, DEUS.. OBRIGADO – Murmurou assombrado, questionando-se intimamente se era possível que Deus existisse.

Josef começou a sorrir atrapalhado e perplexo. E Logan ainda tinha seus olhos muito arregalados, e a boca também.

--Véio.. ela ta viva.. – Expressou-se Logan, chocado.

Talbot cruzou a porta, e por um segundo travou assustado com toda a cena. Outros policiais também começaram a entrar prontos para render o casal culpado.

--Chamem uma ambulância. – Ordenou o promotor preocupado. – Ela está bem? – Perguntou, conforme reunia coragem para se aproximar da mulher envolvida pelos braços do detive, alarmado com a poça de sangue.

--Levou três tiros. – Informou Mick engasgado de medo.

Com cuidado Mick a posicionou no chão e começou a inspecionar as feridas: Um tiro no ombro, a bala entrara com tanta violência e rapidez que atravessara o corpo delicado, e saíra sobre a outra superfície. Os outros dois tiros, aparentemente no centro das costas, com certeza letais.

Beth novamente voltou à consciência e contorceu-se de dor.

--Desculpe querida, preciso olhar.. – Avisou começando a abrir o zíper da frente do macacão preto, tinha que checar as feridas, estava apavorado, dois tiros nas costas causariam ferimentos absurdamente graves. E foi com surpresa e alivio que ele viu o colete preto abaixo do macacão. – Está com colete a prova de balas? – Perguntou rindo, enquanto sentia suas lágrimas caírem com uma súbita felicidade.

Ela lhe devolveu um sorriso travesso.

--E-r-a--d-o--J-o-s-h--.. — Murmurou. – P-o-r-q-u-ê-? –A-c-h-o-u--q-u-e--e-u--s-e-r-i-a--l-o-u-c-a--d-e—s-ai-r--s-e-m--p-r-o-t-e-ç-ã-o?

--Sim Beth.. - Gargalhou contente. – Eu realmente achei...

--O impacto das balas foi tão violento, que deve ter causado a parada respiratória. – Explicou Josef também próximo a eles. – Você a salvou Mick, se não tivesse dado aqueles murrinhos de amor, ela continuaria morta. – Brincou nervoso, recordando-se da terrível forma que Mick escolhera para reanimá-la.

--M-i-c-k--v-o-c-ê--m-e--b-a-t-e-u..?? – Juntou forças para discutir.

--Sim, tapinhas de amor querida.. – Respondeu beijando-lhe a face, ainda era inacreditável para ele lembrar que minutos atrás ela estava morta.

Ela ainda respirava e falava com dificuldade, constantemente abria e fechava os olhos, enfraquecida. Com desespero ainda tentou falar:

--M-i-c-k--m-e--p-e-r-d-o-a--?? - Pediu com sofrimento, enquanto tentava fixar seus olhos na íris verde.

Mick olhou-a confuso, sem compreender a razão do pedido dela, e a viu novamente perder a consciência, para entrar no mundo dos sonhos.

* * *

**Hospital Mercy – LA**

**22:48 p.m.**

**3 dias depois..**

A impressa estava enlouquecida, e essas eram as notícias do momento:

"**MÁFIA ITALIANA POR TRÁS DE REDE DE TRÁFICOS"**

"**DROGAS, PROSTITUIÇÃO, COMÉRCIO ESCRAVO DE MENINAS E ARMAS..."**

Diziam as manchetes sensacionalistas, e também eram as chamadas nos jornais mais populares do mundo. Era uma notícia de cunho internacional, já que envolvia uma rede ilícita de facções de todo o mundo.

Beth foi reconhecida pelos principais jornais, e teve que dar muitas declarações ao FBI, CIA, e os demais departamentos que deliraram quando conseguiram provas suficientes para derrubar uma das maiores organizações criminosas.

Nesse momento, ela estava sentava confortavelmente em uma espaçosa cama, no quarto particular do hospital Mercy. Seu laptop estava em seu colo, enquanto ela digitava, ora ou outra erguia sua cabeça para a televisão. Assistia as jovens que foram resgatadas do navio Lo Stivale, voltarem para suas famílias no México.

" _**-- Garotas de toda a parte do mundo revelaram-se seqüestradas..**__ "- _Dizia uma repórter diretamente da Suíça. Foram encontradas em algumas boates duvidosas. E agora elas poderiam retornar para seus lares em segurança.

Beth viu emocionada o relato de alguns pais, que chegaram a pensar que suas filhas estivessem mortas, e agora recebiam a informação do paradeiro delas. Logo as teriam de volta em seus braços.

Mick entrou no quarto. Estava voltando de sua casa, após repousar um pouco e se alimentar, passaria sua noite ao lado da mulher que amava. Sorriu para ela, e se sentou a seu lado, enquanto a observava em sua dupla função de ver televisão e escrever no laptop.

--Deveria estar descansando.. – Repreendeu-a aborrecido. Nesses três dias em que a acompanhara no hospital, a única coisa que não a viu fazer, foi descansar.

--Oh, eu estou descansando Mick. Faço isso em cada intervalo da minha respiração. Ah, e às vezes eu durmo. – Debochou risonha.

--Beth Turner se continuar teimosa terei que conversar com seu médico, e exigir que você fique por aqui mais tempo. – Ameaçou malvado.

--To terminando, juro!Não prolongue minha estadia nesse hospital.. – Falou desesperada enquanto tentava digitar em maior velocidade para ver se chegava ao fim mais rápido.

--Você disse isso ontem.. – Lembrou-a rindo.

--Ah, terei alta amanhã. – Avisou animada, tentando mudar de assunto.

A conversa morreu aí, pois os dois ergueram o olhar para a nova chamada do jornal local:

"_33, foi o número de funcionários presos na mansão dos Giolli´s. Essas pessoas faziam parte do quadro de trabalhadores da mansão. Alguns foram liberados, e outros permanecerão presos, e serão julgados pelos seus crimes. Outras pessoas, ligados ao casal estão convocadas a depor, e de acordo com o FBI, provas foram encontradas, informando a localização de importantes nomes conectados à facção. Entre eles Omar Muhanned, sheik em Riad. Morto por decapitação no navio Lo Stivale, quando policiais faziam o flagrante do tráfico de meninas..."_

--Parece até mentira, finalmente tudo isso vai acabar. – Comentou Beth. – Obrigada Mick.

--Deve ser a milésima vez que você diz obrigada. – Brigou Mick. – Já disse que o que você fez foi muito corajoso: se disfarçou, correu atrás da máfia italiana, e foi atrás das meninas. Você é a verdadeira heroína.

--Bom eu não sabia que se tratava da Máfia italiana.. – Riu Beth encabulada. – Mas de qualquer forma, quero deixar bem claro, que sou muito grata a tudo o que você fez por mim, o quanto se arriscou e mudou para me ajudar. Obrigada Mick. Sinceramente, eu senti que você fosse morrer naquele dia.. E você não podia morrer, não merecia. Muitas pessoas precisam de você querido, principalmente eu..

--Foi por isso que você cometeu à insanidade de se jogar na frente daquelas balas? – Perguntou emocionado, recordando-se do momento tenebroso de tê-la morta em seus braços.

--Eu precisava te salvar... – Respondeu amuada. – Eu te amo, não podia deixar que nada acontecesse a você. Eu sabia que aquela arma poderia ser fatal em você. – Explicou-se chateada, sem ter certeza de como poderia justificar aquele presságio de um destino ruim para Mick St. John.

--Beth, por favor, nunca mais tente me salvar. – Respondeu com os olhos avermelhados, enquanto colava seu rosto ao dela. – Essa função de anjo da guarda cabe a mim, ok. Essa é minha missão, ficar ao seu encalço salvando-a das confusões que se mete.

--Eu não me meto em muita confusão. – Quis discutir fingindo-se de brava.

--Você é um para raios para problemas. – Zombou divertido, enquanto a via fazer bico.

--Então procure outra garota para proteger, alguém monótona e sem graça e que não saia de casa, assim você não terá muito trabalho.

--O problema, é que eu não quero outra garota. – Disse pegando-a pela cintura e a forçando a um beijo mais íntimo e ardente. – Você me deixa louco sabia? – Disse com uma voz rouca de desejo.

--Hum, aé.. – Ergueu uma sobrancelha, e lhe direcionou um olhar cheio de más intenções.

--Beth, o que você está fazendo..?! – Reclamou em um murmúrio sofrido, quando percebeu a mão atrevida dela, acariciando seu membro por cima da calça social.

--Você realmente não sabe o que eu estou fazendo? – Replicou com um olhar diabólico.

--Ahhh.. – Choramingou, quando a sentiu apertá-lo. – Eu.. preciso lembrá-la que estamos em um hospital, e que você se recupera de um tiro!? – Tentou argumentar, enquanto reunia coragem para afastá-la.

--Eu estou sob o efeito de drogas, me sinto ótima. – Riu brincalhona, deixando claro que não sentia nenhuma dor. Na verdade ela estava muito bem, o tiro no ombro não havia atingido nada de muito importante. Ela sentia mais dores nas costas por causa do impacto das balas sobre o colete, do que propriamente na ferida do ombro.

Quando Beth pretendia se aprofundar em suas carícias, o celular de Mick tocou, interrompendo-os.

Mick atendeu prontamente, como se sentisse aliviado por ter uma desculpa para se esquivar dela, e consequentemente lutar com a excitação e a grande vontade de tomá-la nos braços ali mesmo.

--Oi Josef. – Atendeu lançando um sorrisinho maroto para ela. Porém seu olhar ficou obscuro, conforme escutava o que o amigo tinha para lhe dizer. – Ok, estou indo! – Encerrou a ligação, sombrio.

--Problemas? – Perguntou Beth, murchando o olhar.

--Parece que sim, Josef estava com uma voz estranha, e exigiu que eu fosse agora falar com ele. Disse que não iria demorar.. Mas precisava conversar. – Explicou preocupado.

--Ok.. – Concordou. – Enquanto isso, vou terminar algumas atualizações da matéria.

--Prometo que não vou demorar. – Garantiu dando -lhe um beijo no rosto e se afastando com pressa.

Ela o encarou amuada, e o assistiu ir embora.

* * *

**Autora: Michelli C.J.**

**Mande um comentário para mim: críticas e sugestões serão bem vindos..**

**Obrigada por ler :)**


	12. EPÍLOGO

**ALERTA: NC - 17 **

**QUEM CHEGOU ATÉ AQUI, SABE COMO EU GOSTO DE CAPRICHAR NESSAS CENAS.. **

**E NESSE GRANDE FINAL, NÃO PODERIA FAZER DIFERENTE!! :)**

**UMA HOMENAGEM A DRICKS.. FAÇO UMA BELA APOLOGIA A UMA DISCUSSÃO QUE TIVEMOS SOBRE O CELULAR DA BETH. HAHAHA **

**VOCÊS TEVERAM DÚVIDAS APÓS VER TANTAS VEZES O CELULAR DELA CAIR, E NÃO QUEBRAR, E O PRÓPRIO MICK JOGÁ-LO LONGE, E TUDO O QUE CONSEGUIU FOI UM CELULAR SE ARREGAÇANDO NO CHÃO, PORÉM CONTINUA EM USO?! **

**BOM CONFIRAM!! **

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

**00:38 a.m.**

--Mick, que demora.. – Reclamou acaloradamente Beth quando ele atendeu o celular.

O detetive sorriu ao perceber a ansiedade na voz dela.

--Já estou a caminho do hospital. – Avisou.

--Está tudo bem com Josef? – Questionou apreensiva.

--Hum, não muito.. Mas isso será outra história... – Respondeu misterioso. – E você terminou a matéria?

--Sim. Agora serei todinha sua. – Brincou.

Mick entendeu o duplo sentido, mas tentou ignorar, procurando resistir ao efeito que a voz macia dela causava em seu corpo.

--Estarei aí em alguns minutos. – Disse, conforme dirigia na escuridão da noite, tendo o cuidado com a tempestade gelada que passou a cair.

--Hum, tá.. - Fez uma pausa dissimulada, até voltar a falar. - O que você está vestindo? – Perguntou de repente, causando assombro no detetive.

Depois do repentino choque, ele soltou uma gargalhada alta, e respondeu o óbvio:

--Oras, você viu o modelito: calça social e camisa preta. – Respondeu tentando se esquivar da brincadeira.

--Ahhhhh Mick, você poderia ter compartilhado comigo sua roupa íntima, ou quem sabe, ter sido criativo e respondido que estava "Nú". – Afirmou decepcionada.

Mick riu divertido.

--É claro, que eu não estou dirigindo "nú", poderia ser preso por atentado ao pudor. – Zombou.

--Foi como eu disse.. – Suspirou excitada. – Você poderia ser criativo... Eu estou nua!! – Cuspiu a realidade de forma tão brusca, que Mick travou no sinal verde de um farol, fazendo o carro atrás de si buzinar furiosamente, após evitar no desespero a colisão dos automóveis.

--Beth, você não está insinuando sexo por telefone?! – Repreendeu-a escandalizado, quando se recuperou do susto.

Ele pensou ter escutado uma risadinha abafada, mas logo ela recomeçou a falar:

--Estou acariciando seu peito musculoso, e aspirando seu cheiro másculo.. – Insistiu maliciosa, com uma voz sedutora.

Mick riu, mas foi inevitável ignorar a corrente de desejo que percorreu seu corpo inteiro.

--Meu Deus Beth. – Murmurou frustrado. – Não me provoque.. – Engoliu em seco.

--..Quero sentir você endurecer em minhas mãos. – Continuou com uma voz rouca. – Ohh, Mick, você está se tocando? – Perguntou de repente, percebendo o silêncio do outro lado da linha, muito consciente do poder impactante de suas palavras.

Depois de escutar um longo suspiro, ela ouviu a voz dele falhar:

--Eu adoraria me tocar, mas tenho que dirigir com uma mão, e segurar o celular com a outra. – Finalmente cedeu as provocações dela, atormentado por um desejo louco. – Meu membro está enorme, ansioso pelos seus carinhos. – Suplicou.

--MMiiiicckk, ajusta para viva voz. – Sugeriu ardente. - ..Estou baixando o zíper da sua calça, desejosa para lhe abocanhar i-n-t-e-i-r-i-n-h-o. – Fez questão de dar ênfase na última palavra.

E por um momento escutou um clique e um murmúrio aflito.

--Estou no viva voz... – Confirmou exaltado, enquanto dirigia em alta velocidade. Passou a se tocar com sua mão direita. – Maldição! Queria que você estivesse aqui.. – Choramingou, dirigindo um olhar para seu sexo inflamado, comprimido em sua mão.

Mick St. John praticamente voava por entre as avenidas vazias e escorregadias de Los Angeles. De longe ele já podia visualizar o hospital Mercy.

--Beth, você vai me pagar por me deixar nessas condições.. – Avisou entre um lamento alto.

--Adoro sentir seu gosto na minha boca, seu tamanho.. sua força. – Provocou. – ..me agrada passar minha língua sobre sua extensão.. Oh, Mick..

--BETH.. – Exclamou em tom de advertência, enquanto fazia movimentos enlouquecedores com a mão, consciente que a qualquer momento o orgasmo chegaria.

--..Quero sentir sua explosão!!

Finalmente ele alcançou o hospital. Nesse horário não havia mais funcionários nas cabines do estacionamento, por isso entrou como louco e estacionou seu carro de qualquer jeito, pegando duas vagas sem querer e quase batendo na Mercedes da frente.

--Goze.. goze pra mim, meu bem.. – Pediu em um delírio.

Ela não precisou insistir muito, pois logo escutara o grito abafado dele, contemplando o próprio prazer, e ele adorava ver a própria essência lambuzando sua mão. Os vidros do carro estavam abafados pelos seus suspiros e gemidos. Ele procurou se recompor.. E desceu do carro, sem se importar de ficar molhado até os ossos, esticou o pescoço e viu a janela do quarto dela.

Depois de um longo silêncio, ela o chamou:

--Mick..

Ele não estava em condições de entrar no ambiente pela forma tradicional, por isso deu um salto, chegando sem dificuldades na janela do terceiro andar, exatamente no quarto dela.

--Estou aqui.. – Sussurrou aparecendo de repente.

Ela desligou o celular e o largou sobre a cama. Não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, estava completamente molhado, seu cabelo ficara enroladinho e pingando a água da chuva.

Por alguns momentos ele não disse nada. Apenas a ficou admirando, deitada sobre a cama inteiramente nua, lançando a ele um olhar ferino de puro desejo.

A primeira coisa que o detetive fez, foi trancar o quarto, e para garantir ainda mais a privacidade colocou uma cadeira sobre a porta, travando-a definitivamente. E depois se concentrou em analisá-la, belíssima sobre a cama, ela começou a se remexer como uma gatinha manhosa, esticou-se e espreguiçou-se, seus seios balançavam eroticamente a cada movimento dela. E ele simplesmente amou tudo isso.

--Gostou da minha surpresinha? – Perguntou a repórter entre risinhos referindo-se a ligação dela.

--Apesar de quase ter sofrido alguns acidentes, foi realmente uma experiência i-n-e-s-q-u-e-c-í-v-e-l. – Rebateu apaixonado. – Agora, eu não quero mais saber se você está ou não enferma, ou se deveríamos respeitar o ambiente... PARA O INFERNO ESSE HOSPITAL, TUDO O QUE EU SEI É QUE EU TE QUERO AQUI, E AGORA!!– Praticamente rugiu essas palavras.

Os olhos dela brilharam de pura excitação.

Ele se aproximou dela faminto, sem nunca quebrar o mágico contato de olhar. Sem pedir permissão abocanhou um seio em sua boca, e sugou-o com vontade. Escutando-a gemer e se contorcer.

Ansiosa ela começou a desabotoar a camisa dele. E o próprio detetive aproveitou para baixar o zíper de sua calça, nas condições em que estava, não teria paciência o suficiente para prolongar as preliminares, muito menos perder tempo tirando cuidadosamente as peças de roupas. Entretanto, o universo não parecia disposto a colaborar, o celular de Beth começou a tocar no momento em que Mick agarrou o próprio membro, completamente disposto a penetrá-la.

--MALDIÇÃO!! – Esbravejou, quando escutou a música do celular.

Beth engoliu as risadas.

--Quem te ligaria a essa hora? – Perguntou perturbado de desejo.

--Ahh, só pode ser o Talbot. – Comentou pegando o aparelho, e como o esperado viu o nome do promotor se identificando na tela.

--O QUÊ? – Questionou aumentando o tom de sua voz, porém tentando se controlar para não chamar atenção de nenhuma enfermeira. – O QUE AQUELE FILHO DA PUTA, QUER TE LIGANDO Á ESSA HORA?

--Com certeza está ligando "apenas" para me desejar boa noite. – Respondeu sem se abalar com o repentino mau humor dele.

--OOO QQUUUUUUÊÊ?? – Dessa vez ele falou mais alto do que deveria. Manteve-se em silêncio por um momento para ter certeza que não incomodou ninguém. – Isso por acaso virou hábito? – Ralhou. – Será que aquele idiota quer ficar com outro olho roxo?! – Cerrou os punhos, bravo.

Beth sorriu maliciosa. Apesar de vê-lo possesso, ela ainda pretendia atender a ligação. Porém Mick foi mais rápido, arrancou o celular da mão dela e o atirou pela janela.

Dessa vez a repórter quase teve um colapso nervoso.

--Se seu celular não quebrou na primeira vez que eu brinquei de arremesso com ele, com certeza esse tombo de três andares vai dar conta do recado. – Afirmou vitorioso, sorrindo da cara de espanto dela.

Beth pretendia protestar, mas ele a beijou febril de paixão. Sua língua invadiu a boca dela, e tomou cada espaço daquela boca deliciosa. Na seqüência ele a largou. Então se levantou da cama e a puxou com urgência, deixando-a de pé na frente dele. Beth podia sentir o pênis ereto, batendo na altura do seu ventre. Mick de alguma forma se livrara de todas suas roupas.

--Abra as pernas!! – Ele ordenou com uma voz firme. Olhou-a nos olhos repletos de desejo. – Diga-me, quem é o seu dono? – Perguntou dominador.

--Você é meu dono.. – Respondeu obediente. – Somente você..

--Boa garota.. – Ele sorriu acariciando um seio. – Vire-se!! – Mandou.

Porém ele mesmo não teve muita paciência de esperar, ansioso ele a segurou pela cintura, virou-a obrigando-a buscar apoio na parede. Tocou no sexo feminino, para percebê-la molhada, ouvindo-a gemer de prazer.

--Meu amor, você está pronta para mim? – Perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que enterrava seu nariz sobre o pescoço delicado, fungando o perfume inebriante dela.

--Oh sim, por favor.. – Implorou.

Ele não esperou mais, afundou-se dentro dela, fazendo-a perder o próprio equilíbrio, completamente atordoada de desejo. Envolveu uma mão sobre a cintura pequena, dessa forma ele conseguia deixá-la mais firme. E com paixão manteve o rítimo enlouquecido dos seus quadris. Aproveitando-se da total entrega dela, ele a grudou sobre seu corpo, espalmou uma mão no mamilo, e a outra pousou no clitóris, sabia que ela adorava ser acariciada na intimidade. E a viu completamente tonta de prazer, entregando-se ao orgasmo.

--Você me enlouquece, me faz perder a cabeça.. minha linda.. – Sussurrava no ouvido dela.

--Oh Mick.. – Gemia em resposta as carícias quentes, enquanto se via no céu.

--OLHA.. Veja o quanto me deixa excitado, e totalmente doido por você. – Pediu parando seus movimentos, então ele se retirou, e a virou novamente.

Beth o olhou nos olhos sorrindo, sentindo-se embriagada de prazer, sofreu quando ele se retirou de dentro dela só para provocá-la. Observou o membro grande e duro, afagou-lhe por um momento, apenas para vê-lo fazer aquela careta de descontrole e perdição.

--Beth.. – Ofegou adorando-a. – Você desperta o animal que vive dentro de mim.. – Confessou transformando-se.

Ele a empurrou para a cama, deixando-a firmada sobre os próprios joelhos e com o restante do corpo sob os lençóis, Mick se agachou para o bumbum perfeito e completamente exposto, e atiçou sua língua para dentro daquele centro acolhedor, aspirou seu cheiro de fêmea, e serpentou sua língua diversas vezes. Beth viu-se desesperada, desmoronou sobre a cama, não suportando aquele prazer inumano.

--Ahh, Mickk.. Mick.. – Suplicou, conforme sentia os espasmos arrebatarem novamente seu corpo.

Ele bebia com paixão o sulco que saía do corpo dela, e diante do sofrimento da mulher amada. Rugiu:

--Recomponha-se! Eu ainda não terminei.. – Ordenou ainda transformado.

Obrigando-a ficar novamente sobre os próprios joelhos.

--Está me punindo... – Ela o acusou se recordando da ligação que fizera para ele, e de todas as cenas de ciúmes que provocou.

--Sim.. – Rosnou.

--Por favor.. por favor.. Eu o quero agora.. – Implorou, enterrando as mãos sobre os lençóis com intensidade.

Ela se virou novamente, pois sentia as costas doloridas, ficou mais confortável quando encostou seu dorso na maciez do colchão. Dobrou seus joelhos, e esperou por ele. Tentando-o com sua visão de pura entrega, ele se arremessou contra ela. Mick desejou uma maior proximidade, queria sentir o hálito quente, e o atrito dos seios cálidos contra seu peito coberto de pelos. Por isso deitou seu corpo sobre o dela, percorreu suas mãos para o rosto afogueado e segurou-o com as duas mãos. Ela suava por inteira, em febre.

Com amor Beth acarinhou a face do vampiro transformado, sabia da sede dele por sangue. Ele passou a roçar os caninos pelo seio eriçado, percorreu a curva do mamilo traçando um caminho molhado com sua língua. Subiu ao pescoço, e continuou com a brincadeira. Ansioso, aflito.. Completamente tentado a mordê-la.

No calor dos seus frenéticos movimentos, sentiu o desespero dela. E a percebeu fechar as próprias pernas ao redor do seu traseiro, comprimindo-o ainda mais. Ela alcançou as mãos no cabelo ensopado dele, e puxou com violência. Fazendo o vampiro rosnar de deleite.

--Vaaaiiiii Micckk.. – Pediu perturbada, e desorientada. – Moorrddaa-mmeee..

E diante daquele pedido tão convincente, ele cravou seus dentes acima da mama esquerda. Bem próximo à antiga mordida do falecido Muhanned. Como qualquer macho territorial, ele fez questão de deixar uma bela marca, obcecado com a possibilidade de sempre poder admirar a nova cicatriz. Só para deixar bem claro para ela quem era seu proprietário.

Sugou com prazer o sangue morno, deliciando-se com o familiar sabor dela. E por fim cedeu a enorme vontade do clímax. Sentiu seu jato a encher, um som alto e gutural saiu do fundo de sua garganta. Abraçou-a com carinho, enquanto juntos dividiam a sensação explosiva do orgasmo.

Depois da mordida dolorida, ele lhe afagou, e deu beijos macios sobre o peito ferido.

--Eu te amo.. – Ela sussurrou exausta.

Ele ergueu o olhar para o rosto tranqüilo, e sorriu deslumbrado.

--Também te amo... – Respondeu em um cochicho no ouvido, vendo-a fechar os olhos e suspirar cansada.

Mick refletiu nas desventuras dos últimos dias, e concluiu animado: Finalmente sua amada Beth, estava em _**paz..**_

* * *

_**(.. gancho para próxima história...)**_

_**Costa Sul da Inglaterra**_

_**..Um dia antes...**_

A escuridão da noite envolvia sem qualquer compaixão a enorme e inatingível monstruosidade de pedras maciças, erguidas sobre uma região montanhosa e desértica. Era claro, que aquele potente castelo era a única estrutura habitada por lá. A cidade mais próxima era Bringhton e encontrava-se a muitos quilômetros de distância.

O vento forte soava cortante, e camadas de neves formavam-se sobre a relva. O silêncio quebra-se através de uivos ferozes, assombrando a noite.

--Conseguimos.. – Murmurou excitada e vitoriosa a jovenzinha escondida debaixo da gigantesca capa negra aveludada. Sua pele era branquíssima como aquela neve que estava sob seus pés. Seus lábios antes vermelhos, agora exibiam uma tonalidade púrpura, alertando o início de uma hipotermia.

O muro atravessado em questão teria mais ou menos três metros de altura, e mais meio metro de largura. A queda fora amaciada pelo montante de neve.

E agora as garotas riam alegres. Estavam livres, a jornada começaria a partir dos seus próximos passos..

_**...The End..**_

* * *

**Próxima história: **AMANDO EVANGELINE

**SHIPPER: **Josef e Evangeline

**PROMO:** "Ela estava perdida, mas era que ele que precisava ser encontrado..."

* * *

**_OBRIGADO POR LEREM MEUS AMIGOS.. _**

**_VALEU PELO APOIO E INCENTIVO.. BEIJAOOOO!!_**

**_MICHELLI C.J._**


End file.
